Les voies de la Force
by HerellShan
Summary: Quelques semaines après la bataille de Géonosis, le maître jedi Obi-wan Kenobi se voit confier la formation d'un nouveau padawan, Jacen Lorek. L'arrivée de ce jeune homme sur le devant de la scène provoquera des répercussions inattendues à l'échelle galactique, s'exposant malgré lui aux desseins de sombres puissances. Crédits: l'univers de Star Wars appartient à Disney et Lucasfilm
1. Chapitre 1 : La bataille de Coruscant

_**Chapitre I : La bataille de Coruscant**_

Coruscant, la capitale de la République Galactique depuis plus de mille ans était aujourd'hui théâtre d'un important combat mené en orbite et à la surface de la planète : l'armée séparatiste dirigée par le comte Dooku et le général Grievous avait lancée une attaque surprise sur la capitale, parvenant à capturer le Chancelier Suprême Palpatine, leader du Sénat Galactique. Après avoir réussi sa mission, le diabolique leader droïde s'était retiré dans son vaisseau-amiral, la _Main Invisible_.

Cependant, pour sauver le chancelier captif, la République rappela ses meilleurs éléments Jedi : le chevalier jedi Anakin Skywalker ainsi que le maître jedi Obi-wan Kenobi et son apprenti, Jacen Lorek. A peine leur vaisseau sorti de l'hyper-espace, les trois compères se lancèrent à l'assaut de l'armada droïde dans leurs chasseurs jedi Eta-2 Actis-Class, suivis de près par une escadrille clone commandée par le Commandant Oddball.

L'orbite de Coruscant était occupée par de nombreux croiseurs Républicains et Séparatistes. La bataille était déjà engagée depuis quelques heures et de nombreux croiseurs étaient en flammes. Des lasers rouges et verts fusaient de part et d'autre de l'espace coruscanti, tel un ballet mortel.

\- Ça se tire dessus de tous les côtés, commenta Jacen dans son chasseur, J'ai beau avoir l'habitude des batailles spatiales, celle-ci est la plus importante à laquelle j'ai participé.

\- Effectivement, la concentration de vaisseaux est impressionnante, lui répondit Obi-wan. Je me demande cependant comment les Séparatistes ont pu traverser nos défenses si facilement.

Jacen ne répondit pas à son maître, trop occupé à éviter un vautour droïde sévèrement touché qui faillit lui rentrer dedans et qui explosa quelques mètres plus loin.

\- R2, tu te verrouilles sur lui. Maître, lança Anakin, le vaisseau du général Grievous est droit devant. C'est celui qui grouille de vautours droïdes, précisa-t-il en désignant la _Main Invisible_.

\- Ah oui ça y est je le vois, répondit Obi-wan, ça va être un jeu d'enfants.

Sur le vaisseau du général droïde, les quelques dizaines de vautours droïdes qui repérèrent l'arrivée de l'ennemi se mirent en position de vol, allant à la rencontre de l'escadrille clone et de ses leaders jedi afin de les intercepter.

\- Oddball, vous me recevez ?, demanda Obi-wan.

\- Je vous reçois Général, confirma le commandant clone.

\- Calez-vous sur ma position et regroupez votre escadrille derrière moi.

\- On vous suit Général Kenobi, acquiesça Oddball, volets mobiles en positions d'attaque.

Ayant entendu les instructions, toute l'escadrille clone se mit en position, conformément aux ordres d'Obi-wan. Les uns après les autres, les volets mobiles furent placés en position d'attaque : l'escadrille était prête à agir. Il était temps car la nuée de vautours droïdes se rapprochait dangereusement.

\- Que la fête commence, s'exclama Anakin d'un ton enjoué.

\- On va les laisser passer entre nous, déclara Obi-wan.

\- Oh, ça c'est pas drôle, plaisanta Jacen, avant de se concentrer sur son objectif.

Le vaisseau de Grievous. Sauver le chancelier. Jacen ne connaissait pas vraiment ce vieil homme, s'étant contenté de vagues échanges avec lui. En effet, à l'encontre de la majorité de la population républicaine, Jacen n'aimait pas le chancelier Palpatine. Tout sonnait faux chez cet homme. Et à chaque fois que Palpatine le regardait, Jacen sentait que ce n'était pas un regard normal. Palpatine ne le regardait pas comme il regardait les autres jedi. Palpatine avait ce pouvoir d'intriguer et de terrifier Jacen. C'était comme s'il essayait de le sonder. Sous ses aires de chancelier incorruptible, le jeune jedi sentait que Palpatine était… étrange. Et dangereux. À bien y réfléchir, c'était uniquement la guerre qui lui permettait de rester au pouvoir.

La voix paniqué du commandant Oddball sortit Jacen de ses pensées.

\- _Ils sont tous sur moi_ , s'écria le clone à travers sont casque. _Débarrassez-moi de ç…_

La transmission grésilla avant la fin de sa phrase.

\- Je vais l'aider, je m'en occupe, avertit Anakin.

Mais avant de s'élancer à la rescousse du commandant en péril, le jedi fut interrompu par la voix ferme d'Obi-wan :

\- NON, non ! C'est leur mission de nous permettre d'accomplir la notre.

Jacen allait répliquer, mais Obi-wan avait raison. Les guerres ne se gagnaient jamais sans perte, et celle d'un commandant clone et de son unité serait plus acceptable que celle du chancelier.

Sur sa gauche, Jacen vit alors un droïde tri-fighter tirer sur le chasseur du Commandant Oddball, le détruisant immédiatement et projetant les corps de son équipage dans l'espace, à l'instar de la majeure partie de l'escadrille qui finit par se disperser pour semer leurs poursuivants mécaniques.

Ce moment d'inattention du jeune jedi provoqua la perte de son droïde astro-mécano, qui se prit un tir de vautour droïde dans le dôme. A ce moment, une série de bip-bip provint du droïde, pouvant être interprété comme « Oh non, pas encore .»

\- Oh non, R3, dit tristement Jacen.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu l'as encore détruit, lui lança Obi-wan.

\- D'accord, je ne vous le dirais pas.

Cependant d'autres vautours droïdes attaquèrent, et l'un deux tira ses missiles à tête chercheuse en direction des chasseur d'Anakin et d'Obi-wan.

\- Des missiles ! On redresse, s'exclama Anakin, tout en redressant son chasseur en même temps que son ancien maître.

\- Ils ont été trop long, constata ce dernier.

\- Ils font demi-tour.

Effectivement, les quatre missiles rebroussaient chemin, et se rapprochèrent alors dangereusement des deux chasseur d'Anakin et d'Obi-wan. Anakin remarqua bien vite que les deux missiles qui le suivaient étaient verrouillés chacun sur un réacteur. Un plan pour se débarrasser de cette menace prit rapidement forme dans son esprit.

\- Générateur à pleine puissance et inversion de poussée R2, lança Anakin.

Avec un sourire confiant, Anakin vît le petit droïde astro-mécano s'exécuter, faisant des loopings au petit chasseur jaune et gris. Satisfait, Anakin entendit une explosion derrière son chasseur, signe que les deux missiles étaient entrés en collision.

\- Oui on les a bien eu, répondit-il en souriant aux bip-bip joyeux de son ami droïde.

De son côté, Jacen protégeait tant bien que mal le reste de leur escadrille mise à mal par le premier passage des vautours droïdes et des tri-fighters. En effet, il ne restait plus que deux chasseurs ARC dont les pilotes semblaient dépassés par l'ennemi. L'un d'eux était pris en chasse par deux vautours et un tri-fighter. Ce dernier se rapprochait dangereusement de sa cible, tirant sans s'arrêter pour être sûr de détruire le chasseur clone. Il fût cependant réduit en poussière par les tirs bien placés du jeune jedi. Le second chasseur abattit les derniers ennemis, tirant des rafales de laser et Jacen rejoignit alors ses alliés jedi.

Obi-wan, pendant ce temps-là, éprouvait plus de difficultés que son ancien apprenti, peinant à esquiver les missiles.

\- Le pilotage, c'est bon pour les droïdes, grommela-t-il.

Les deux missiles poursuivant le maître jedi finirent par le dépasser pour exploser quelques mètres devant son chasseur. Des deux explosions résultant apparurent une dizaine de droïdes saboteurs, des vibro-droïdes. Ces derniers atterrirent pour la plupart sur le chasseur d'Obi-wan, et commencèrent immédiatement leur œuvre de sabotage.

\- Je suis touché ! S'écria le maître jedi. Anakin ? Jacen ?

\- Je les vois, répondit sombrement Anakin. Des vibro-droïdes.

Ces derniers se déplaçaient librement sur le chasseur d'Obi-wan, qui ne pu que regarder impuissement son droïde astro-mécano se faire détruire.

\- Ils sont en train de neutraliser toutes nos commandes.

\- Déportez-vous à droite, que je puisse les viser, répondit calmement Anakin.

En entendant ces paroles, Jacen fut plus amusé que surpris. Anakin n'avait jamais été un jedi des plus communs, et cela se voyait dans ses méthodes. Certains serait choqués rien qu'à l'idée de tirer sur un allié. Mais Jacen n'était pas de ceux-là. Il avait confiance en Anakin. Durant la guerre, nombre de victoires républicaines étaient dues à la capacité d'improvisation du jeune homme. Ainsi, pour l'appuyer dans son entreprise Jacen détruisit un vautour droïde qui s'approchait un peu trop à son goût. Il entendit juste avant la réponse de son maître.

\- La mission d'abord. Rejoignez le vaisseau-amiral, libérez le Chancelier. Je n'ai plus de solutions, eu-t-il le temps de dire avant qu'une salve d'Anakin ne détruise quelques droïdes tout en arrachant les aillerons bâbord de son chasseur et entraînant une violente secousse à cause de laquelle Obi-wan se cogna la tête contre son siège.

\- Mais, pour l'amour de …

Une deuxième salve l'interrompit alors, accompagnée d'une nouvelle secousse.

\- Arrêtes de tirer, ça ne sert à rien, s'énerva Obi-wan.

\- Je suis d'accord, mauvaise idée, s'excusa Anakin.

Jacen ne pu que sourire en voyant l'allure du chasseur de son maître. Il avait certes confiance en Anakin, mais il n'avait jamais dit que ses plans fonctionnaient tous à la perfection. S'ensuivit alors un événement inattendu : un des vibro-droïdes coupa une petite conduite. Suite à cette action de la buée apparu sur le cockpit d'Obi-wan, le rendant littéralement aveugle.

\- Je n'y vois plus rien, il y a de la buée sur mon cockpit, avertit le maître jedi. Ils sont tous sur moi. Anakin ?

Pour toute réponse, le jeune homme accrocha son chasseur contre celui de son ancien maître pour y écraser les vibro-droïdes, entraînant une secousse encore plus violente que les précédentes. Tout compte fait, la stratégie d'avant était préférable.

\- Déportez-vous à droite, demanda le jedi.

\- Non attends tu vas réussir à nous faire tuer. Décroche maintenant, tu ne peux plus rien faire, répondit Obi-wan.

\- On ne s'en ira pas sans vous Maître, s'exclama Jacen tout en détruisant deux droïdes vautours, permettant à Anakin de répéter son opération précédente.

Cette fois-ci ce dernier les détruisit tous, sauf un qui passa sur son chasseur et se retrouva vite face un R2-D2 prêt à en découdre.

\- Occupes-toi de lui R2. Fais attention, dit-il en voyant son ami mécanique affronter leur passager clandestin.

\- R2, c'est un vibro-droïde, intervint Obi-wan. Décroches-le.

Encouragé de la sorte, il ne fallu pas longtemps au petit droïde pour concentrer son attaque sur l'œil principal de son adversaire, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire griller. Ainsi détruit, le vibro-droïde alla rejoindre ses semblables détruits plus tôt.

\- Oui tu l'as eu bravo ! s'exclama Anakin.

\- Bien R2, confirma Obi-wan.

\- Comme si c'était surprenant, sourit Jacen. En attendant on est arrivés.

Et effectivement, le vaisseau-amiral du terrible général droïde n'était plus très loin. Et les défenses anti-personnelles ne tardèrent pas à démontrer leur utilité. Les trois jedi reçurent alors plusieurs salves ennemies, peinant à toutes les esquiver.

-Je vous signale que leurs boucliers de protection sont toujours actifs ! s'exclama Obi-wan en tentant tant bien que mal de redresser son chasseur.

\- Pardon Maître, répondit Anakin en faisant un looping.

Après avoir repositionné son chasseur, le jeune jedi libéra plusieurs salves, qui, combinées avec celles de Jacen, détruisirent le générateur de bouclier du hangar.

Cependant des portes blindées ne tardèrent pas à faire leur apparition, risquant de verrouiller le hangar hermétiquement. Devant un tel spectacle, Obi-wan ne pu s'empêcher de dire la fameuse phrase qu'il employait lorsque quelque chose ne se passait pas comme prévu.

\- Oh j'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment.

Anakin ne répondit rien, se contentant d'accélérer le plus possible afin d'être sûr de ne pas finir écrasé contre la porte.

Au même moment Jacen, tout en poussant les capacités de son chasseur au maximum s'écria alors d'une voix enjouée :

\- Accrochez-vous bien tas de boulons, on arrive !

* * *

Les trois chasseurs jedi firent un atterrissage forcé in extremis dans le hangar principal de la _Main Invisible_ , détruisant quelques droïdes de combat au passage, alors qu'ils griffaient le sol de duracier. À peine son chasseur « posé », Obi-wan fit un magnifique saut hors de son cockpit, atterrit en une roulade tout en tranchant deux droïdes de combat. Jacen usa de la même technique, avant que son chasseur ne s'encastre dans le mur, et dégaina son sabre juste à temps pour parer et renvoyer un tir à son envoyeur, avant de trancher un droïde trop enhardi. Anakin attendit que son chasseur se soit stabilisé, avant de sortir du cockpit sabre à la main. Il est temps d'éliminer la résistance du hangar. Les trois jedi se rassemblèrent vite, encerclés par les droïdes B1, qu'ils affrontèrent assez facilement en parant leurs tirs et en les découpant lorsqu'ils se rapprochaient trop.

\- R2, localises le Chancelier, lança Obi-wan tout en tranchant un droïde de combat.

Le petit droïde se brancha au terminal et presque immédiatement reçu le signal de la balise de détresse du leader républicain. Ayant éliminé la résistance droïde, les utilisateurs de la Force se dirigèrent vers leur allié mécanique. Le dôme d'R2 pivota vers les trois jedi et le laser bleu de son œil holographique fit apparaître une carte schématique du croiseur de Grievous.

\- D'après le signal qu'il émet, le Chancelier se trouve ici, au sommet de cette tour, indiqua Obi-wan.

\- Je sens le comte Dooku, dit sombrement Jacen.

\- Je le sens aussi, remarqua Anakin.

\- Moi je sens que c'est un piège. Ils utilisent Palpatine comme un appât pour nous attirer, devina Obi-wan.

\- Alors, que fait-on Maître ? demanda Jacen.

Obi-wan regarda alors son apprenti avec un sourire.

\- Comme d'habitude : c'est un piège, on s'y précipite.

\- Ça me va, lança Anakin. R2 reste près du terminal, et tiens nous informé des actions de l'ennemi dans le vaisseau.

Une série de bip-bip affirmatifs lui répondit.

\- Progressons, mais restons prudents, conclu Obi-wan.

* * *

De son côté, le général Grievous venait d'arriver sur le pont principal de la _Main Invisible_ pour superviser le départ du vaisseau-amiral de la flotte séparatiste. D'un regard mauvais, Grievous observa les droïdes et les neimoidiens qui étaient toujours effrayés de le voir apparaître tel un cauchemar ambulant.

Le cyborg possédait en effet une apparence pour le moins cauchemardesque : son corps cybernétique était celui d'un ancien droïde de guerre Krath modifié, auquel fut rajouté de longues jambes terminées par de redoutables griffes à ses pieds, le rendant capable de s'accrocher à n'importe quelle surface, ainsi que quatre bras couplés par deux, chacun ayant la force de détruire un mur de permabéton. Pour le rendre encore plus effrayant, son cerveau connecté à des électrodes fut protégé par un masque funéraire Kaleesh, du sang de Karabac fut déposé sous ses yeux couleur d'or et on lui greffa un vocodeur à la voix nettement métallisée.

A bien y réfléchir, l'apparence de Grievous était à l'image de sa personnalité : froide et inquiétante. Depuis le début de la guerre, le général Grievous a commis de nombreuses atrocités pour le compte des Séparatistes. Tortures et génocides étaient ses activités favorites, quand il n'affrontait pas des jedi. À grandes enjambées, le diabolique leader droïde, tout en réprimant une quinte de toux, se rapprocha du siège du capitaine avant de l'interpeller de sa voix sans émotion :

\- Alors, où en est-on, capitaine ?

\- Trois jedi ont forcé la porte du hangar principal. Nous avons envoyé des droidekas pour les éliminer.

Et effectivement la console du capitaine indiquait que les capteurs de sécurité avaient captés trois jedi qui venaient de quitter le hangar principal, en direction de la plate-forme d'observation où se trouvait le chancelier captif. Tout en songeant au fait que les neimoidiens étaient effectivement dénués de toute forme de courage, Grievous sourit intérieurement. Les jedi fonçaient tout droit dans le piège du comte Dooku, comme il l'avait prévu. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne reçoive l'autorisation du Seigneur sith pour quitter la capitale républicaine assiégée.

\- Exactement comme l'avait prédit le comte Dooku.

Oui décidément, ce jour restera dans les mémoires comme celui où la République aura essuyée sa plus grande défaite. Tout était parfait.

* * *

De leur côté, les trois jedi couraient dans les couloirs de la _Main Invisible_ depuis quelques minutes lorsqu'ils atteignirent les ascenseurs à destination de la tour d'observation.

\- Je l'avais dit que les ascenseurs étaient ici, s'exclama Jacen tout sourire en voyant la moue d'Anakin.

\- Prenons-en un maintenant, on a de la compagnie, s'exclama Obi-wan en allumant son sabre-laser, rapidement imité, par ses cadets.

En effet, les droidekas lancés par le capitaine neimoidien avaient trouvés leurs cibles et se mirent rapidement en position de combat, déployant leurs boucliers avant de mitrailler la position des trois jedi. Entre deux parades, Jacen appuya sur la commande des turbo-élévateurs, et la porte de l'un d'eux s'ouvrit rapidement. Les utilisateurs de la Force battirent alors en retraite, se réfugiant à l'intérieur et fermant rapidement la porte coulissante.

\- C'était moins une, s'exclama Anakin avec un sourire.

Se reculant un peu, le jeune chevalier senti quelque chose derrière lui. Au même moment, une voix métallique se fit entendre :

\- Mais vous n'êtes pas sensés être là !

Se retournant alors brusquement, les trois jedi firent alors face à une petite escouade de droïdes de combat. Alors qu'ils dégainèrent leurs sabres, prêts à en découdre, l'un des droïdes déclara :

\- Vous êtes en état d'arrest…

\- Oui on connaît la chanson, le coupa Jacen en le décapitant, imité par Anakin et Obi-wan qui éliminèrent ainsi les droïdes.

* * *

De leur côté, sur la passerelle de commandement du vaisseau amiral, la console d'un des droïdes clignota.

\- Ils ont pris un ascenseur mon Général, annonça le droïde.

\- Arrêtez-le, ils ne doivent pas arriver jusqu'au chancelier ! ordonna le cyborg de sa voix grondeuse.

Le droïde s'exécuta alors, pianotant sur sa console afin de stopper le turbo-élévateur contenant les trois jedi. Un autre droïde arriva à la hauteur du général.

\- Mon Général, j'ai envoyé deux droïdes pour sécuriser le hangar . Ils sont en route.

\- Bien.

* * *

Les trois républicains sentirent alors leur ascenseur s'arrêter brusquement, signe évident que quelque chose ne se passait pas comme prévu.

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un a appuyé sur stop ? demanda Obi-wan avec un air calme.

\- Non et vous ? répondit Jacen.

-Non.

\- Il y a toujours un moyen de sortir, annonça Anakin avant de découper le plafond de l'ascenseur.

\- On ne veut pas sortir, on veut monter, répondit le maître jedi.

\- C'est encore un coup des séparatistes. Ils veulent nous barrer la route.

Les trois hommes s'écartèrent alors qu'une partie du plafond s'écrasa au sol. Anakin se précipita dans l'ouverture ainsi faite pendant qu'Obi-wan cherchait son comlink.

\- R2 tu me reçois ? R2 remets en fonction l'ascenseur 3-1-1-7-4. Réponds R2. Tu me reçois ?

Mais ce qu'Obi-wan ignorait, c'était qu'en ce moment-même R2, qui était toujours dans le hangar, essayait de ne pas se faire repérer par le couple de super droïdes de combat, modèle B2, qui venait de débarquer pour sécuriser les lieux.

\- R2 ne répond pas, annonça le jedi.

\- Ça, c'est pas bon signe. Il a dut lui arriver quelque chose, dit sombrement Jacen.

S'armant de courage, le petit astro-mécano sortit de sa cachette pour aider ses alliés jedi. Rapidement, il se connecta au terminal, repérant et détournant facilement la commande pour relancer l'ascenseur immobilisé. Cependant, R2 entendit alors les droïdes se rapprocher de lui, lui intimant de ne pas résister. Le petit astro-mécano fit repartir alors l'ascenseur… dans le mauvais sens.

Anakin eut jute le temps de se raccrocher à un rebord en sentant ses pieds quitter la surface de duracier. Regardant par-dessus son épaule, il vit alors l'ascenseur descendre rapidement. La situation devint plus compliquée lorsque la porte s'ouvrit alors sur deux droïdes de combats qui le mirent immédiatement en joue.

\- Les mains en l'air, jedi.

A l'intérieur, Jacen et Obi-wan réalisèrent vite qu'ils n'allaient pas dans le bon sens, aussi Obi-wan réagit prestement en ressortant son comlink.

\- Arrêtes, stop. On veut monter R2, pas descendre, expliqua le maître jedi.

Le petit droïde répéta alors l'opération et l'ascenseur se stoppa à nouveau. De son côté Anakin avait de plus en plus de mal à tenir, d'autant plus qu'il était maintenant mis en joue par deux droïdes de combat. Et c'est à cet instant qu'R2 remit l'ascenseur en marche, et cette fois il monta.

\- C'est bien mieux comme ça, s'exclama Obi-wan satisfait.

Pourtant R2 avait négligé quelque chose. Il n'était pas seul et le super-droïde de combat qui le souleva du sol le lui fit bien comprendre. Mais le petit astro-mécano était plein de ressources et les deux droïdes en firent rapidement les frais lorsqu'il les aspergea de carburant avant de sortir ses réacteurs latéraux qui les firent brûler et exploser par la suite. Avec une série de bip-bip victorieux, il reprit son poste.

Lorsqu'il vit l'ascenseur remonter, Anakin se prépara à sauter. Pile au bon moment, il s'éjecta de la paroi pour atterrir sur le toit de l'ascenseur qui pulvérisa au passage les deux droïdes qui le gardaient en joue. Le jeune jedi redescendit alors dans l'espace utilitaire de l'ascenseur.

\- Ah c'est toi, s'exclama Jacen.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda en réponse le jeune homme.

\- Et bien c'est R2, commença Obi-wan, il n'a pas…

\- Non non, il n'a pas de circuits grillés, le coupa Anakin.

\- Est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose ? demanda le maître jedi.

\- Il progresse, affirma Anakin.

\- Est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose ? répéta Obi-wan sous le regard amusé de Jacen.

* * *

Dooku se tenait bien droit au côté de son maître. Installés sur la plate-forme d'observation, le maître et l'apprenti sith attendaient l'arrivé des trois jedi. Finalement le vieux noble se décida à prendre la parole :

\- Tout se passe comme prévu Maître.

\- En effet, Seigneur Tyrannus. Cette bataille marque un tournant dans la guerre. Bientôt les sith régneront sur toute la galaxie. Et Skywalker sera des nôtres.

\- Skywalker?

\- Oui mon cher apprenti. Skywalker sera parfait.

Surpris par cette affirmation, le comte de Serenno ne pu s'empêcher de se dire que le jeune Lorek ferait cependant un meilleur disciple. La première fois qu'il l'a affronté, le jeune jedi l'avait surpris à plusieurs reprises, notamment à cause de la noirceur qu'il avait décelée en lui, noirceur dont Jacen ne semblait d'ailleurs pas avoir conscience. Il avait même tenté de le corrompre plusieurs fois, sans grand succès ou presque, car l'apprenti d'Obi-wan avait bien failli sombrer dans le Côté obscur après le départ d'Ahsoka Tano. Failli seulement, car le jeune jedi avait choisit de pardonner sa faute au Conseil. Malgré ce fait décevant pour Dooku, il demanda alors :

\- Et que pensez-vous du jeune Lorek ? C'est un excellent combattant, et la Force est très puissante en lui.

\- Lorek ne fait pas appel à sa colère et sa haine, répondit le Seigneur Noir. Il n'a jamais goûté au Côté obscur, contrairement à Skywalker.

\- La mort de son maître devrait suffire à libérer sa haine.

\- Au même titre que Skywalker.

Après une seconde d'hésitation, le Comte de Serenno se tourna vers son maître prisonnier de son siège et répondit :

\- Certes, mais Lorek a quelque chose de plus. Je l'ai senti dès la première fois où je l'ai affronté et contrairement à Skywalker, il est sorti indemne de notre premier combat. Croyez-moi Maître, il est très doué.

Sidious se remémora les quelques fois où il avait côtoyé Jacen et se rappela la noirceur qu'il avait perçu. Il ne faisait aucun doute que ce jeune jedi avait des capacités innées. Sa découverte même avait été une surprise pour les deux ordres de la Force. Cependant, le maître sith s'intéressait plus à Anakin parce qu'il était sûr que c'était son ancien maître, Dark Plagueis, qui avait littéralement créé le jeune jedi. Un être créé par la seule volonté du Côté obscur ne pouvait que devenir un grand sith. Mais l'heure n'était plus à la parole, les trois jedi arrivaient.

\- Nous verrons bien lequel des deux sera le plus doué aujourd'hui, Comte. Pour l'heure allez vous cacher, ils arrivent.

* * *

Après leurs péripéties dans la cage d'ascenseur, les trois jedi atteignirent la salle d'observation ou était retenu le chancelier captif, qui se tourna vers eux à leur arrivée. Visiblement seul, le vieil homme attendait patiemment que les utilisateurs de la Force viennent le libérer. Sans un bruit les trois hommes descendirent les escaliers du balcon d'accès, traversèrent la grande salle et se retrouvèrent ainsi face au chancelier Palpatine. L'espace d'un instant, Jacen eut l'impression que le chancelier n'était nullement inquiet quant à la position dans laquelle il se trouvait, avant de le voir arborer un regard rassuré. À son encontre, Obi-wan s'inclina respectueusement tout en le saluant avec politesse.

\- Chancelier.

\- Vous allez bien ? S'enquit Anakin, inquiet pour celui qu'il considérait comme un mentor et l'un de ses plus proches amis.

Palpatine répondit au jeune jedi d'un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Et vu l'air de soulagement qui passa sur le visage d'Anakin, c'était un effet des plus réussit. Le seigneur noir sourit alors intérieurement. Depuis treize ans déjà qu'il était chancelier, aucun jedi n'avait découvert sa véritable identité, signe que les jedi s'étaient affaiblis là où le Côté obscur s'était renforcé, en attendant son heure. Une heure qui viendrait très prochainement. Le sourire affable du chancelier disparu lorsqu'il posa ses yeux vers le balcon et sur la personne qui venait d'entrer.

\- Le comte Dooku est là, dit-il en le désignant du menton.

À cette annonce, les trois jedi se retournèrent pour faire face à celui qu'ils pensaient responsable de cette guerre qui durait depuis trois ans déjà. Le comte Dooku. Ce dernier, encadré par deux super-droïdes de combat, contempla un instant les quatre personnes à l'autre bout de la salle, jugeant les trois jedi d'un regard hautain. Il commença à porter son regard sur Kenobi, qu'il dédaigna très vite. Kenobi représentait tout ce que le comte détestait dans l'Ordre Jedi. Et dire qu'Obi-wan avait été formé par son apprenti. Pitoyable. Puis son regard porta sur Skywalker qui le fusillait du regard, riant intérieurement en observant son bras droit caché par un gantelet. Il tourna ensuite son regard sur le jeune Lorek, qui avait déjà son sabre à la main. D'un saut gracieux l'ancien jedi passa par-dessus la rambarde et sortit son sabre-laser tout en s'approchant d'une démarche noble, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. Dans le but de les déstabiliser, mais toujours avec un ton inquiet, Palpatine conseilla les trois jedi :

\- Appelez des renforts, vous n'êtes pas de taille face à lui. C'est un Seigneur sith.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour nous Chancelier, ce n'est pas notre première fois, dit sombrement Jacen sans quitter le comte des yeux.

\- Chancelier Palpatine, les Seigneurs sith ont toujours étés notre spécialité, appuya Obi-wan avec un sourire.

Redevenant sérieux, le maître jedi retira sa bure, à l'instar de ses deux compères.

Devant leurs airs sûrs d'eux, le Comte de Serenno ne put s'empêcher de les railler :

\- Vos sabres, je vous pris. Nous n'allons tout de même pas tout saccager en présence du chancelier, dit-il avec d'un ton calme et hautain.

\- Cette fois tu ne nous échapperas pas, Dooku, répondit Obi-wan en dégainant son sabre-laser, rapidement imité par Anakin et Jacen, qui se mirent en garde.

Toujours un petit sourire moqueur au lèvres, Dooku activa sa lame rouge, et le combat commença. Rapidement, Jacen et Anakin se placèrent sur les côtés du seigneur sith afin de l'encercler. Le chevalier porta le premier coup, facilement paré par le disciple du Côté obscur. Plusieurs attaques furent ainsi lancées, mais le comte, malgré son grand âge, tint bon.

\- C'est un moment que j'attendais, lança-t-il avec son éternel sourire sournois.

\- Depuis notre dernière rencontre, mes pouvoirs ont doublés, Comte.

\- Tant mieux, répondit le noble en se tournant vers Anakin. Votre humiliation n'en sera que plus cuisante.

Visiblement agacé par la pique, le jedi porta de nouveaux coups, imités par ses alliés. Les attaques venant des trois côtés se faisant plus intenses, Dooku projeta alors Obi-wan avec la Force, lui permettant de se concentrer sur ses deux disciples alors qu'il reculait vers l'escalier. Le maître jedi se releva et décida d'attaquer dans le dos de leur ennemi, en passant par l'autre escalier. Le voyant ainsi s'approcher, les deux super-droïdes de combat ne tardèrent pas à tirer et furent rapidement découpés par la lame bleue du jedi. Obi-wan atteignit la passerelle juste à temps pour voir Jacen s'écraser contre le mur, le laissant un peu sonné. Il se prépara à frapper mais le seigneur sith ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion. Il para son attaque puis le souleva du sol avec la Force tout en donnant un violent coup de botte à Anakin qui tomba au sol, sa tête se cognant contre la parois de duracier. Le jeune homme ne pu alors qu'assister à la puissante projection de Force qui envoya son ancien maître s'écraser contre la passerelle à l'autre bout de la salle. Dooku fit ensuite s'écrouler la passerelle sur le jedi inconscient.

Voir son maître ainsi vaincu emplit Anakin de colère qui se rua sur le comte et le fit tomber du balcon d'un coup de botte puissant. Il fit ensuite un saut acrobatique et se retrouva face à son adversaire, à qui il adressa de puissants coups de sabre. De son côté, Jacen se releva difficilement et sauta vers son maître sous le regard déçu de Dooku, avant de lentement soulever la passerelle détruite pour en extraire Obi-wan.

\- Je sens une grande frayeur en toi, Skywalker. Tu as de la haine, tu as de la colère. Mais tu ne t'en sers pas.

Se dégageant de la prise du comte, le jeune jedi enchaîna les assauts, poussant son adversaire à reculer pour finalement se retrouver à deux mètres du siège du chancelier. Et puis, plaçant sa lame entre les bras du seigneur sith, Anakin en profita pour lui sectionner les deux mains. Le sabre à lame rouge vola dans les airs pour finalement se retrouver dans la main gauche du jedi qui croisa les sabres sous la gorge du comte à genoux, reconnaissant sa défaite.

\- Bien Anakin, très bien, s'exclama le chancelier. Élimine-le. Tue-le, maintenant.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Chaleureuses Retrouvailles

_**Chapitre II : Chaleureuses retrouvailles**_

\- Anakin ! s'écria Jacen, agenouillé près de son maître inconscient. Ne fais pas ça, ça ne nous mènera à rien !

Au-dessus du comte vaincu, Anakin hésita en entendant les paroles de son ami jedi. Dooku était là, à sa merci. Il pouvait maintenant lui faire payer pour toutes ces vies qui avaient pris fin pendant la guerre. Alors qu'il doutait, le comte adressa un regard interloqué vers son maître qui lui renvoya un regard froid, et alors il comprit. Là était son utilité. Mourir pour corrompre encore un peu plus le jeune jedi. Le comte comprit trop tard qu'il n'était plus d'aucune utilité pour son maître. La trahison est la voie des sith.

\- Anakin, tu peux en finir maintenant, commença Palpatine. Il est trop dangereux pour qu'on le laisse vivre, tu le sais autant que moi.

\- Non Anakin, tu ne peux pas faire ça, répondit Jacen en se postant à ses côtés. Il est vaincu maintenant, c'est terminé. Mais il nous le faut vivant. N'oublie pas que ce n'est pas le seul sith dans cette histoire. Lui seul peut nous dire qui est Sidious.

À l'évocation de ce nom, le vieil homme se tourna vers le chancelier, hésitant à parler. Ce dernier semblait visiblement agacé que son contrôle sur Skywalker s'amoindrisse au fur et à mesure des paroles de son cadet jedi.

\- Nous avons besoin de ce qu'il sait Anakin. Le tuer alors qu'il est désarmé est contraire à la règle jedi. S'il doit mourir, ce sera au terme d'un jugement. Et tu peux être persuadé qu'il sera condamné au vu de sa popularité dans notre camp.

Le jedi poussa alors un soupir et rétracta les lames des sabres. Il tendit alors le sabre de Dooku à son compagnon qui le regarda avec surprise.

\- Alors c'est toi qui le surveille.

Puis Anakin se dirigea vers Obi-wan, toujours inconscient, et le prit sur ses épaules, le tenant fermement derrière les genoux.

De son côté Jacen libéra Palpatine, qui le gratifia d'un regard froid avant de rejoindre les deux jedi, puis il se tourna vers le comte, toujours à genoux.

\- Debout Comte, on a de la route à faire.

* * *

Sur le pont de la _Main Invisible_ , le général Grievous attendait avec impatience le message du comte Dooku signifiant que les jedi étaient morts et qu'ils pouvaient passer en vitesse-lumière loin de la capitale républicaine. Mais ce message ne venait pas et la patience du général n'était pas illimitée. Finalement il se tourna vers l'un de ses subordonnés.

\- Que se passe-t-il dans la tour d'observation ?!

\- Nous l'ignorons Général, les caméras de sécurité ont étés désactivées à la demande du comte Dooku.

Une pensée alarmante traversa alors l'esprit cybernétique du tueur de jedi.

\- Où sont mes unités spéciales ?

\- En attente d'activation.

\- Activez-les, et envoyez-les au hangar principal immédiatement ! lança le général avant de quitter précipitamment la salle.

\- Euh… les quarante unités mon Général ?

\- Évidemment !

Grievous parti, le droïde activa alors les tristement célèbres droïdes commandos qui se rendirent rapidement au hangar principal.

* * *

De leur côté, ignorant la menace qui grondait, les jedi menaient le chancelier et leur prisonnier vers les hangars, espérant trouver une navette leur permettant de quitter le vaisseau amiral séparatiste. Dooku resta en compagnie de Jacen tout le long du trajet, non seulement parce que le jeune jedi le surveillait, mais également pour s'éloigner le plus possible de son maître qui, il n'en doutait plus, comptait le tuer dès que possible.

\- Pourquoi m'avoir épargné jeune Lorek ?

\- Parce que je veux la justice, pas la vengeance.

\- Oh, tu crois donc tant que ça en tes dogmes jedi ? J'y ai cru aussi, autrefois.

\- Et ensuite vous nous avez trahis, en devenant un sith vous avez renié tout ce que vous étiez dans le passé.

\- Je n'ai fais que suivre l'exemple de cette très chère République que tu défends hargneusement mon garçon. Vois comme le Sénat grouille de corporations surpuissantes, et de politiciens corrompus. Est-ce donc cette démocratie que tu souhaites tant préserver ?

\- Après la guerre terminée, nous pourrons changer tout ça. Mais c'est difficile quand une partie de ceux que l'on protège sont montés contre nous.

Dooku se retint de rire en entendant les paroles du jeune jedi. « Une fois la guerre terminée ». S'il savait qu'il ne vivrait pas assez longtemps pour voir la fin de la Guerre des Clones, ni lui ni tous les jedi d'ailleurs.

\- Cela dit, vous avez bien trouvé vos partisans. Plutôt que d'affronter les difficultés, vous les fuyez en prétendant que vous n'êtes pas d'accord.

Avant qu'il ne puisse continuer, Anakin déposa Obi-wan, maintenant conscient, au sol.

\- Combien de temps suis-je resté inconscient ?

\- Quelques minutes à peine Maître. Nous avons capturé Dooku et nous sommes en route vers les hangars. R2 nous y attends à bord d'une navette.

\- Bien, allons-y dans ce cas.

* * *

Suivant quelques coursives, la petite équipe réussit à rejoindre le hangar principal ou les attendait R2 à bord de la navette, mais également le général Grievous, accompagné de ses droïdes commandos dont les blasters étaient braqués sur eux. Jacen remarqua avec un grincement de dents que les portes du hangar étaient verrouillées.

\- Général Kenobi, s'exclama Grievous. Vous allez quelque part ?

\- En effet, nous comptions quitter votre bord avec le chancelier et le comte, l'accueil que vous nous avez réservé n'était guère chaleureux.

\- Oh, dans ce cas laissez-moi y remédier. Abattez-les !

Le général n'eut besoin de donner l'ordre qu'une fois à ses droïdes commandos pour qu'ils interviennent, tirant avec une précision effroyable.

Rapidement les jedi dégainèrent leurs sabres dans le but de parer les tirs ennemis.

\- Jacen, conduit le chancelier en lieu sûr ! ordonna Obi-wan tout en détruisant un droïde commando.

Après avoir mis le chancelier et Dooku en sécurité dans la navette, Jacen décida d'appeler des renforts.

\- Cody ! Cody vous êtes là ?

\- _Oui Commandant, que se passe-t-il à bord du vaisseau ? Quelle est votre situation ?_

\- Elle est délicate Cody, on va avoir besoin de vous.

\- _Que doit-on faire chef ?_

\- Vous devez détruire la porte droite du hangar de la _Main Invisible_ pour nous permettre d'en sortir. Attention, nous serons dans une navette séparatiste.

\- _Bien chef, on s'en occupe tout de suite !_

La transmission se coupa alors et Jacen sortit prévenir ses compagnons qui luttaient difficilement contre les droïdes du général Grievous.

\- Maître, les renforts seront bientôt là !

\- Bonne nouvelle, commenta le maître jedi en détruisant un droïde.

Une dizaine de droïdes avaient étés détruis, mais ce n'était pas encore assez. Puis, quelques instants plus tard, une explosion magistrale détruisit une bonne partie de la porte droite du vaisseau. Profitant de la confusion générale qui s'ensuivit, les trois jedi embarquèrent à bord de la navette avant de quitter le hangar du vaisseau-amiral.

Furieux, Grievous donna l'ordre de partir en hyper-espace à tous ses vaisseaux, qui s'exécutèrent rapidement, laissant derrière eux quelques centaines de droïdes sur le sol républicain et un Dooku plus seul que jamais.

* * *

Jennica profitait de sa douche depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes, savourant la sensation de l'eau tiède coulant sur son corps. Rien de tel qu'une bonne douche après un combat éprouvant comme ce fut le cas aujourd'hui. La jeune femme s'était battue pendant près de quatre heures pour repousser l'assaut terrestre des Séparatistes. Elle n'avait jamais vu autant de droïdes pendant une bataille, et elle en avait vécu plus d'une. Cette bataille resterait dans les mémoires, il ne fallait pas en douter. Sortant de la douche, elle enfila un peignoir et observa le ciel embrasé par la guerre, en se demandant s'il allait bien. Elle avait apprit par l'intermédiaire du commandant Fox que le Général Kenobi était entré dans le système pour sauver le chancelier Palpatine. Et la présence d'Obi-wan ne pouvait dire qu'une chose : Jacen était là, lui aussi.

Lorsqu'elle l'avait rencontré pour la première fois il y a de nombreuses années, ils étaient dans le même cours de maître Yoda. Il n'avaient alors même pas dix ans mais elle appréciait déjà le beau garçon aux cheveux sombre qu'il était à l'époque. Lui cependant ne semblait pas s'intéresser à elle, se focalisant sur sa formation. Elle le croisa ainsi pendant plusieurs années au détour d'un couloir, mais ils n'avaient jamais vraiment engagés la conversation. Elle avait cependant réalisée, et en était restée très déçue, qu'arrivé dans l'adolescence Jacen était devenu un coureur de jupons, traquant bon nombre de jolies jeunes jedi. Il s'était ensuite intéressé peu avant la bataille de Géonosis à la jeune Barriss Offee, la jolie padawan du Maître jedi Luminara Unduli, avec qui il est resté quelques temps avant de follement tomber amoureux de la padawan d'Anakin, Ahsoka Tano.

Cependant, le jeune homme n'avait pas été bien servit côté amour, puisque Bariss trahit la République en perpétrant un attentat au sein même du Temple jedi i peine quelques mois. La jeune mirialan en avait profité pour faire accuser Ahsoka de ses crimes, à qui elle reprochait de lui avoir « volé » Jacen. La vérité fut cependant découverte grâce à la volonté du jeune homme et d'Anakin, et Barriss envoyée au sein du pénitencier militaire, où elle se trouve encore à l'heure actuelle. Cependant, ébranlée par le fait que le Conseil ne lui ait pas fait confiance, Ahsoka décida de quitter l'Ordre, laissant le padawan d'Obi-wan seul et au bord du gouffre.

C'est à cet instant que Jennica, n'écoutant que son cœur, rendit visite au garçon sur lequel elle avait des vues depuis tant d'années et le fit progressivement sortir de cette spiral de solitude dans laquelle il s'était enfermé. La jeune fille frémit en revoyant le regard sombre que le jeune homme arborait à cette période. C'était le regard d'un jedi sur le point de basculer du Côté obscur. Mais elle l'avait sauvé des ténèbres, comme il aimait lui rappeler. Parce que Jennica était comme ça. Quand elle voyait une âme en peine, elle ne résistait pas à l'envie de lui apporter de l'aide. Après tout, c'était une jedi. Ce simple dévouement aux autres est l'une des nombreuses qualités qui persuada Jacen de passer du temps avec elle. Il lui parlait beaucoup, elle écoutait avec attention, l'encourageant à se confier à elle. Et il avait de nombreuses choses à dire, pour un jeune homme d'à peine dix-huit ans. Progressivement la jeune fille apprit à le connaître mieux qu'il ne se connaissait lui-même. Plus il se confiait et plus elle l'aimait. En quelques semaines, elle était devenue son amie la plus proche et sa confidente. Elle ne devint son amante que quelques jours plus tard, après avoir réussit à le convaincre d'aller s'excuser devant le Conseil pour son comportement après le départ de la jolie togruta. Après cette épreuve, elle l'avait embrassé pour le récompenser, un baiser auquel il répondit passionnément, et la suite se déroula d'elle-même dans la chambre du jedi où elle passa la nuit.

À ce souvenir, la belle jedi porta ses doigts à ses lèvres qu'elle effleura tel une caresse. Ce baiser avait été un électrochoc pour elle, le point de départ de cette histoire, leur histoire. Lorsque son maître Raxus Lip'bio lui avait demandé des réponses au sujet de ses nombreuses absences, Jennica n'eut d'autre choix que de dire la vérité au sujet de sa relation avec Jacen. Le rodien alla en parler avec Obi-wan, et voyant l'état plus que positif du jeune homme après des semaines de noirceur, ils décidèrent de laisser les choses se faire, acceptant la relation entre les deux élèves puisqu'elle était visiblement bénéfique pour eux. Depuis ce jour, la jeune fille rayonnait malgré les temps durs de la guerre, et Jacen était redevenu ce jeune jedi plein de vie et d'enthousiasme qu'il était par le passé, bien qu'il avoua un jour à son amante qu'il était à deux doigts de quitter l'Ordre si elle n'était pas intervenue pour le sauver de lui-même.

* * *

Cela s'était passé il y a environ deux semaines maintenant, la veille du départ de Jacen pour le front, en compagnie de son maître. Les deux amants étaient dans les Jardins du Temple. Tous les deux regardaient l'étendue mécanique de la planète, observant le balai incessant des speeders qui composaient le trafic de Coruscant.

\- Tu sais, commença Jacen sans la regarder, je crois que je n'aurais jamais pu me sortir de cette situation sans toi. Et je ne t'ai jamais remercié pour ça, ce que tu as fais pour moi.

\- Tu n'as pas à le faire, et tu n'auras jamais à le faire. Je n'ai jamais laissé quelqu'un que je pouvais aider. Et puis, je crois que t'avoir aidé m'a permis de vivre bien plus heureuse que je ne l'ai jamais été. Ce serait donc à moi de te remercier de m'avoir laissé t'aider.

Le jeune homme sourit et la regarda dans les yeux. Elle lui renvoya son sourire, et se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser. Ce baiser Jacen y répondit de la manière la plus naturelle au monde, comme si cela faisait partie de lui. Ils se remirent ensuite en position, quelques jedi arrivant derrière eux. Cette interruption permit au padawan de se concentrer sur ce qu'il comptait dire à son amante depuis maintenant un mois, mais par peur de sa réaction, il craignait de lui avouer ce qui le hantait si souvent alors qu'il se retrouvait seul.

\- Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose. C'est quelque chose de difficile à dire alors je te demande de me laisser parler jusqu'à ce que j'ai finis.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ça a quelque chose à voir avec nous ? demanda Jennica, soudainement inquiète.

\- Non, non non non je t'assure. Mais c'est une chose que j'ai eu peur de t'avouer. Peur parce que si je te le dis, tu me verrais… différemment.

\- Jamais Jacen. Je t'aime pour ce que tu es tu le sais. Je suis à toi comme tu es à moi, alors n'ai pas peur. Si ce secret te pèse, parle-moi je t'en prie…

Le jedi la regarda à nouveau dans les yeux, mais sans y voir cette lueur confiante dans son regard. Alors il prit sa décision. Il fallait qu'elle sache.

\- J'ai failli franchir la limite. Lors du combat avec Taarion. J'ai failli le tuer. Je voulais le tuer, le faire souffrir atrocement. Je ne vivais plus qu'avec ma colère envers l'Ordre et plus particulièrement envers le Conseil. Je n'avais plus aucune raison de les respecter alors qu'une padawan avait réussit à tous les berner. Je ne voulais plus être associé à aucun d'entre eux, pas même Obi-wan. Et pendant la mission qui nous était confié, j'ai torturé et tué plusieurs personnes. C'était des séparatistes bien-sûr, mais ce n'étaient pas des guerriers. C'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai été rapatrié d'urgence au Temple. Le Conseil voulait me garder sous surveillance afin de vérifier mes moindres faits et gestes. J'étais devenu une menace pour eux. Et c'est alors que tu es arrivée, comme un rayon de soleil perçant les nuages orageux qu'étaient mes sombres pensées. Si tu n'avais pas été là, je serais sans doute devenu une menace avérée pour l'Ordre… et pour toi.

Jennica ne répondit pas tout de suite, interloquée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Ainsi Jacen avait agit tel un monstre pendant sa dernière mission, et ça le hantait. Alors que l'intéressé restait immobile devant elle, ne sachant manifestement pas quoi faire, la jeune fille se sera contre lui de toutes ses forces. D'abord surprit, le jedi referma bien vite ses bras sur son amante.

\- Peu m'importe ce que tu as fais. Tu n'es plus cette chose que tu étais en train de devenir Jacen, cette partie de toi est révolue maintenant.

\- Peut-être pas.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

Cette fois il ne pouvait plus reculer. Il était temps pour elle de savoir ce qui effrayait tant son amant.

\- Il m'arrive parfois d'y repenser. Souvent en réalité. À chaque fois que je suis seul. Je revois ces gens terrorisés que je torture avec la Force, ou avec mon sabre-laser. À chaque fois que ça me revient, l'histoire change, les lieux et les personnes sont différents. Et je suis plus vieux également. Crois-tu que maintenant que j'ai laissé cette part d'ombre rentrer en moi elle risque de se manifester à nouveau ? Suis-je condamné à replonger ?

La padawan releva les yeux vers Jacen et lut une terreur pure dans ses yeux. Et elle eut peur. Car elle ne l'avait jamais vu effrayé à ce point. Mais elle était malgré tout une jedi, et elle comptait bien agir comme tel.

\- Il y a des risques, mais tu es quelqu'un de bon Jacen. Une fois la guerre terminée cette part de toi finira par disparaître. En attendant, concentre-toi sur la Force. Fis-toi à la Force, et rien ne te fera replonger.

Quelque peu rassuré, le jeune jedi la sera encore plus contre lui.

* * *

\- Jacen, es-tu seulement en train de m'écouter ?

La main paternelle d'Obi-wan se posant sur son épaule ramena le padawan à la réalité.

\- Oui maître.

\- Tu es sûr ? Tu semble ailleurs, nota le maître jedi en sondant son regard.

\- Oui ça va, j'étais juste pensif.

Le transport dans lequel se trouvait les trois jedi et le chancelier s'apprêtait à se poser au spatioport du Sénat où les attendait nombre de sénateurs et le maître jedi Mace Windu. Pour d'évidentes raisons, le comte Dooku avait été confié aux troupes clones qui le débarquait vers le pénitencier ultra sécurisé de la capitale. Alors que le vaisseau atterrissait doucement, tous les passagers se levèrent et attendirent que la rame s'abaisse pour pouvoir sortir. Le chancelier sortit en premier, suivit de près par Anakin et R2. Obi-wan et Jacen restèrent en arrière.

\- Vous ne venez pas tous les deux ?

\- Oh non, je ne suis pas de taille à affronter les politiques, et je dois informer le Conseil, affirma le maître jedi.

\- Je ne tiens pas vraiment à rester au Sénat pour ma part, répondit Jacen, étrangement pressé de regagner le Temple jedi.

\- Par ailleurs tu présente beaucoup mieux que moi, reprit Obi-wan.

\- Non attendez, l'idée de cette mission c'est à vous qu'on la doit.

\- Dois-je te rappeler que c'est toi qui m'a sauvé des vibro-droïdes qui m'attaquaient ? Que tu as vaincu le comte Dooku et que tu as sauvé le chancelier tout en me portant inconscient sur tes épaules ? énuméra Obi-wan.

\- Grâce à votre enseignement, répondit l'intéressé.

\- Anakin, ça ne serait pas juste, aujourd'hui c'est toi le héros. Et tu as mérité ton heure de gloire auprès des politiciens.

\- D'accord, répondit Anakin d'un air résigné. Mais vous me le revaudrez, et pas parce que je vous ai sauvé une dixième fois, dit-il avec un clin d'œil en direction de Jacen, qui lui rendit son clin d'œil avec un sourire.

\- Une neuvième fois, rectifia le maître jedi. Ce qui s'est passé sur Cato-Neimoïdia ça, ça ne compte pas. On se voit toute à l'heure.

Le transport releva la rame et décolla à nouveau, cette fois en direction du Temple jedi. Anakin se tourna ensuite vers l'attroupement de sénateurs, où le chancelier parlait avec maître Windu. Dans l'assemblé il reconnu sans mal le droïde protocolaire C-3PO, qu'R2 avait joyeusement rejoint. Mais il savait déjà avant de poser le pied à terre qu'elle était là. Padmé Amidala, la sénatrice de Naboo, et la femme qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Le sénateur Bail Organa se joint alors à lui.

\- Skywalker, la République a une immense dette envers vous.

\- Je vous remercie Sénateur, mais la guerre n'est pas encore finit. Il nous reste encore à capturer le général Grievous et maintenant que Dooku est capturé, il va rester caché un moment.

\- À qui le dites-vous. Mais j'ai bon espoir, répondit le sénateur.

\- Veuillez m'excuser, annonça le jedi en sentant une présence derrière lui.

\- Je vous en prie.

Anakin se retourna et commença à marcher, puis finit la distance qui le séparait de sa femme à grandes enjambées avant de la serrer dans ses bras.

\- Oh, Anakin…

La sénatrice poussa un long soupir de soulagement alors qu'elle serrait contre elle l'homme qu'elle avait épousé en secret voilà maintenant trois ans.

\- Padmé, tu m'as manqué.

\- Ils disaient tout un tas de choses sur l'Holonet.

\- Je m'en suis sorti, répondit le jedi en souriant. Que se passe-t-il ? Tu trembles.

En effet la jeune femme ne semblait pas rassurée et le regardait avec appréhension. Anakin sentait qu'il se passait quelque chose, il y avait quelque chose de différent entre eux.

\- J'ai une merveilleuse nouvelle à t'apprendre. Anakin, je suis enceinte.

D'abord secoué par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, le jeune jedi prit conscience de l'importance de ces trois deniers mots. Un enfant. Padmé attendait un enfant. Bientôt il serait père. Un sourire illuminé se forma alors qu'il réalisait ce que cela voulait dire.

\- C'est, c'est une merveilleuse nouvelle.

\- Mais comment ferons-nous ? demanda la jeune femme dont l'angoisse n'avait baissée. Je ne pourrais plus siéger au Sénat, et si le Conseil apprend que tu es le père, tu seras…

\- Chut, l'interrompit le jeune chevalier. On ne va surtout pas se faire de soucis maintenant, tu veux bien ? C'est un moment de bonheur, pour toi comme pour moi. On va se débrouiller ne t'en fais pas pour ça.

Enlaçant à nouveau sa femme, Anakin ne put calmer les battements de son cœur maintenant qu'il savait. Bientôt, très bientôt il sera l'homme le plus heureux de toute cette galaxie.

* * *

Pendant que son confrère jedi apprenait la bonne nouvelle, Jacen se dirigeait d'un pas rapide vers les quartiers de Jennica dont il sentait l'excitation monter à travers la Force. Arrivé devant la porte, il l'ouvrit d'un simple revers de la main et fut reçu par une jedi enjouée qui lui sauta dans les bras. La jeune fille l'attira dans ses quartiers et ferma la porte.

\- Jacen, tu m'as tellement manqué !

\- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué. J'en avais assez des lignes de front de la Bordure Extérieure.

\- Alors, racontes un peu, vous avez sauvé le chancelier ?

\- Et capturé Dooku en prime ! s'exclama le jeune jedi. Enfin, heureusement que j'étais là cela dit. Si je n'avais pas été présent, le cher comte aurait sans doute été décapité par Anakin.

\- Oh, voilà qui est intéressant. Comment as-tu fais ?

\- Ce que tu m'as conseillé de faire il y a de ça deux semaines : j'ai fais confiance en la Force, et j'ai pu raisonner Anakin. Cela n'a pas plus au chancelier d'ailleurs.

\- Comment ça ? demanda Jennica, la réponse de son amant attisant sa curiosité.

\- Disons que ce cher Palpatine avait très envie que Dooku soit éliminé, alors que c'est ni plus ni moins la source d'information la plus importante que l'on ait eu.

\- Mais pas la plus fiable, nota le jeune fille.

\- En effet, admit Jacen. Mais je suis sûr qu'il peut nous aider à découvrir qui est Sidious. Il le sait forcément, puisqu'il est son apprenti.

La jeune jedi baissa le regard, songeuse. Si Dooku coopérait, Sidious serait vite dénoncé, et avec les sith rayés de la partie, les Séparatistes ne tiendraient plus très longtemps avant de finalement signer un traité de paix qui mettrait fin à la Guerre des Clones. Mais était-ce seulement possible ? Dooku allait-il trahir son maître ?

\- Tu crois qu'il trahirait vraiment Sidious ?

\- Il vaudrait mieux. J'irais le questionner dès demain, annonça le padawan d'un ton décidé.

\- Très bien. En attendant, je ne t'ai pas vu depuis deux semaines et je n'ai plus du tout envie de discuter, répondit la jeune fille en laissant tomber sa bure au sol.

La réaction de son amante amusa Jacen qui la prit dans ses bras avant de l'allonger sur le lit. La guerre était une chose horrible et tout moyen de l'oublier était bon à prendre. Rapidement les vêtements des deux jedi rejoignirent leur bures au sol. À cet instant, le jeune homme se recula quelque peu et contempla le corps offert de sa partenaire, gravant chacun de ses traits dans sa mémoire.

\- Comment tu fais ça ? demanda Jennica.

\- Comment je fais quoi ?

\- Comment fais-tu pour me regarder comme si c'était la première fois que tu me voyais, comme si tu me découvrais à chacune de nos étreintes ?

\- Je ne sais pas, peut-être parce qu'à chaque fois je réalise la chance que j'ai de t'avoir.

\- Tu as beaucoup de chance en effet, répondit la jeune femme en soudant leurs bouches d'un baiser passionné.

Les mains de Jacen, encrées sur le visage de sa partenaire, descendirent lentement, redécouvrant chaque centimètre de peau, glissant telle une caresse. Jennica gémit lascivement alors que les mains de son amant semblaient partout, sur ses seins, son ventre, son dos, ses fesses… Elle adorait ces caresses, elle adorait se donner à lui corps et âme, comme il le faisait avec elle. Et, alors que leurs corps s'unissaient, les deux jedi gémirent longuement, profitant pleinement de cet instant où ils n'étaient plus deux jedi, mais simplement homme et femme.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Interrogatoire

**Et ça y est, voilà enfin le troisième chapitre après tout ce temps ! Encore navré pour toute cette attente, et enjoy !**

 _ **Chapitre III : Interrogatoire**_

À des centaines de parsecs de là, dans la Bordure Extérieure, le général Grievous arriva enfin sur Utapau, la planète où s'était regroupés les leaders séparatistes ainsi qu'une colossale armée de droïdes. Ayant tout juste quitté sa navette, le cyborg se dirigea vers une salle de communication. Il avait un appel à prendre, et il était exclu de faire attendre le Seigneur Sidious. Allumant le tableau de communication, le général s'inclina alors que la silhouette bleutée du Seigneur Noir des Sith se présentait à lui.

\- Oui, Seigneur Sidious ?

\- Général Grievous, je vous conseille d'emmener les leaders séparatistes sur Mustafar, une fois que notre base y sera terminée.

\- Ce sera fait, mon seigneur, répondit Grievous en s'inclinant à nouveau.

\- La guerre sera bientôt terminée, Général.

\- Mais, et la capture du Comte Dooku ?

\- Sa capture, bien qu'inattendue, ne freinera pas nos plans. Considérez-le comme perdu Général, le comte n'a plus aucune utilité à notre plan.

\- Oui, mon Seigneur.

\- Pour le bien de la galaxie, le comte doit maintenant périr. Sa mort est une nécessité. J'aurais très bientôt un nouvel apprenti, beaucoup plus jeune, et beaucoup plus puissant. En attendant ce jour Général, restez sur Utapau, la République ne doit pas vous retrouver.

\- C'est entendu, mon Seigneur. Je vous avertirait une fois que les leaders séparatistes seront sur Mustafar.

\- Excellent Général. Vous pouvez disposer.

La communication coupée, le général prit le temps d'analyser ce que le Seigneur Noir avait dit. Le comte Dooku était donc rayé de la partie au profit d'un nouvel apprenti, et les leaders séparatistes devaient dès que possible rejoindre la nouvelle base de Mustafar. Quant à lui, Utapau serait sa demeure pour un temps.

Grievous doutait cependant que la République perde sa trace indéfiniment, raison pour laquelle il avait rassemblé toute son armée provenant de la _Main Invisible_ dans un secteur de la ville. Il avait ici des millions de droïdes de combat prêts pour un affrontement. La République pouvait toujours venir, elle serait bien reçue.

* * *

Les ténèbres, froids et dénués de vie. Une voix, qui suppliait. Puis une image. Padmé, Padmé demandait de l'aide, elle l'appelait. Elle était en larmes, puis elle poussa un cri déchirant qui se perdit dans un écho terrifiant.

C'est à cet instant qu'Anakin se réveilla en sursaut, haletant et trempé de sueur. Se tournant lentement, son regard trahissant son immense inquiétude se posa sur sa femme, et il soupira de soulagement en voyant sa poitrine se soulever régulièrement. S'asseyant au bord de son lit, le jeune homme se prit la tête entre les mains. Ce cauchemar, à nouveau. Comme celui dans lequel il voyait sa mère mourir, encore et encore. Ce mauvais rêve lui ayant donné des sueurs froides, il enfila un vêtement et se dirigea vers le balcon des appartements de la sénatrice. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air après cette terrible vision. Maintenant assit sur l'un des canapés, il observait le balai incessant des véhicules qui étaient encore nombreux à cette heure tardive. Voir ce lieu qui respirait la banalité et la vie avait cette capacité de quelque peu le calmer. Alors qu'il reprenait sa respiration, les lumières du balcon s'allumèrent et la silhouette de Padmé apparu.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe ?

\- Rien, répondit l'intéressé en observant le pendentif qu'elle portait toujours autour du cou. Je me souviens quand je t'ai offert ça.

Mais la réponse déplu visiblement à la jeune femme dont le regard trahissait une certaine forme de déception.

\- Quand seront-nous enfin sincères l'un envers l'autre ?

\- J'ai fais un rêve, se décida Anakin.

\- Un cauchemar ?

\- Comme celui dans lequel je voyais ma mère, confirma le jedi. Juste avant qu'elle ne meure.

Padmé comprit alors immédiatement la cause de la crainte visible de son mari.

\- Raconte-moi, lui enjoignit-elle.

\- Cette fois, c'était toi.

\- Raconte-moi.

\- Ce n'est qu'un rêve, répondit brusquement Anakin qui se releva et s'éloigna de quelques pas avant de s'immobiliser. Tu mourrais en donnant le vie.

\- Et le bébé ? demanda la sénatrice en plaçant machinalement sa main sur son ventre dans un geste protecteur.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit piteusement Anakin.

\- Nous sommes à Coruscant Ani, les femmes ici ne meurent pas en couche.

\- Je ne sais pas si tu étais à Coruscant dans ma vision.

\- Tu as raison, ce n'est qu'un rêve, tenta la sénatrice.

\- Cette fois je ne laisserait pas ces visions se réaliser.

\- Ce bébé va tout changer dans nos vies… La Reine ne m'autorisera pas à rester au Sénat, et si le Conseil découvre que tu es le père tu seras renvoyé…

\- Je sais, je sais.

\- Crois-tu… qu'Obi-wan pourrait nous aider ?

\- Nous n'avons pas besoin de lui, répondit Anakin d'un ton plus sec qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Le jeune homme serra alors sa femme dans ses bras, se voulant rassurant. Mais il était en réalité terrifié. Il n'était pas assez fort pour sauver sa mère lorsqu'elle est morte, alors comment pourrait-il sauver sa femme et son enfant s'il ne savait même pas ce qui les menace ?

* * *

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Jacen sortit du lit de sa compagne sans un bruit, s'habilla rapidement et en silence, et sortit calmement dans le but de retrouver son maître. C'est cependant le maître Windu qu'il rencontra au détour d'un couloir.

\- Bonjour Maître Windu.

\- Bonjour jeune Lorek. Félicitation pour la capture du comte Dooku.

\- Merci Maître. Savez-vous où se trouve Maître Obi-wan ? demanda le padawan.

\- Tu as un message à lui transmettre ?

\- Plutôt une demande à vrai dire.

\- Qui est ?

\- Je voulais savoir si j'avais l'autorisation d'aller interroger le comte Dooku aujourd'hui. Il semblait… nerveux hier, comme s'il craignait quelque chose, ou quelqu'un.

Cette réponse surprit le maître qui sonda un instant le regard du padawan, et lorsqu'il n'y constata aucune trace de mensonge, reprit une expression neutre.

\- Tu en es sûr ?

\- Absolument sûr, Maître.

\- Voilà quelque chose d'étrange… Très bien, tu peux y aller, mais je veux que tu répète au Conseil tout ce que Dooku te diras.

\- Oui Maître.

Satisfait, le jeune homme se dirigea vers la cantine afin d'avaler quelque chose, puis il se dirigea rapidement au hangar. Prenant un vaisseau, il se dirigea vers le pénitencier militaire de la République. À la vue du bâtiment, de sombres souvenirs remontèrent malgré tout les efforts du jeune homme pour les garder enfouis.

C'était ici qu'était retenue Barriss depuis la découverte de sa trahison. Mais c'était également ici qu'avait été enfermée Ahsoka pourtant innocente. Lorsqu'il avait tenté de la voir, Jacen avait presque étranglé le commandant Fox afin de lui forcer la main. Depuis ce jour, Jacen possède une haine tenace envers l'amiral Tarkin, responsable de l'incarcération de la jeune togruta. Sa relation avec Fox, qu'il respectait par le passé, en a également prit un coup puisque les deux hommes sont maintenant en froid.

* * *

Lorsque son vaisseau se posa, le jeune jedi fut immédiatement approché par deux clones armés de la Garde de Coruscant.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai un très mauvais pré-sentiment.

Arrivés à sa hauteur, un des clones l'interpella.

\- Commandant Lorek, suivez-nous je vous prie.

\- Où se trouve le comte Dooku ?

\- Suivez-nous et vous saurez, répondit le clone.

Levant les yeux au ciel, le padawan consentit à les suivre, et entra dans la pénitencier. À l'intérieur, il se retrouva à l'accueil, où se trouvait le commandant Fox.

\- Commandant Fox, le Conseil des jedi m'envoie interroger le comte Dooku.

Le clone se tourna vers lui, pianota sur son clavier et trouva l'autorisation de Mace Windu.

\- Très bien, le prisonnier se trouve dans l'aile nord, bloc C. Déposez votre sabre-laser ainsi que votre communicateur.

Sans rien répondre, le jedi s'exécuta, déposant son arme et son communicateur dans un casier prévu à cet effet. D'un coup de tête, Fox ordonna ensuite à deux hommes d'escorter le jedi jusqu'au lieu indiqué. Arrivé devant la cellule en question, Jacen s'arrêta.

\- Serait-il possible de nous laisser ? Merci.

Sans rien répondre, les soldats laissèrent le jedi seul, qui ouvrit la cellule, attirant l'attention du prisonnier alors en pleine méditation.

\- Jacen Lorek.

\- Comte Dooku.

\- Que me vaut ce plaisir jeune padawan ?

\- Le Conseil aimerait que je vous pose quelques questions, notamment sur votre maître… Dark Sidious. Vous aviez dis à Obi-wan que Sidious contrôlait la République et plus spécialement le Sénat, que vouliez-vous dire par là ?

\- Pourquoi devrais-je te dire quoique ce soit, jeune Lorek ?

\- C'est simple, vous êtes piégé ici pour un moment et vu votre grand âge, vous ne resterez pas ici très longtemps. De plus, j'ai cru comprendre que le chancelier avait très envie de vous voir mort, et votre capture l'a… consterné.

\- Tu es moins stupide que la plupart des jedi de nos jours, il semblerait. Si tu me libère, je pourrais te révéler qui est Sidious, et nous le tuerons ensemble afin de sauver ta précieuse République. Tu n'as qu'à m'aider à quitter cet endroit.

\- Hors de question Comte. Je ne permettrais pas que vous…

La suite de sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge alors même que celle-ci se serra inexplicablement. Quelqu'un utilisait la Force pour le tuer.

Mais ça n'était pas Dooku, car le collier qu'il portait masquait ses pouvoirs. De plus, il était lui aussi en train de se tenir la gorge. La porte de la cellule s'ouvrit alors, dévoilant un individu casqué assez mince, la main gauche levée à la hauteur du visage et à moitié fermée. Dans sa main droite, Jacen reconnu un des sabres de Ventress.

Mais ça n'était pas Ventress. Cette dernière était morte dans une opération risquée il y a près de deux mois. Bien qu'elle fut son ennemie, Jacen a toujours regretté sa mort, la considérant plus comme une femme qui se serait trompé de voie que comme un monstre à l'image de Dooku. Il avait finit par éprouvé de la peine, et une certaine sympathie à son égard.

Mais alors, qui était actuellement occupé à l'étrangler ? L'étrange assaillant ne lui laissa pas réfléchir plus longtemps, car il le projeta contre le mur de la cellule, l'assommant à moitié. Puis, il se dirigea vers le comte, toujours étranglé, et actionna la lame rouge.

\- Le Seigneur Sidious vous salue Comte.

Puis la lame pénétra le noble en plein cœur, et se retira rapidement alors que l'assassin quitta la cellule. Se remettant difficilement de l'attaque, le jeune jedi peina à faire quelques pas. L'alarme retentit alors, et Jacen puisa dans la Force pour se remettre d'aplomb.

\- Voilà donc le mauvais pré-sentiment.

Se mettant à courir, le jeune homme se joignit à une escouade clone qui se dirigeait vers l'accueil.

\- Commandant, vous n'avez rien ?

\- Non je vais bien, mais je ne peux pas en dire de même pour Dooku. Où se dirige l'assassin ?

\- Il vient de sortir du pénitencier. Comment il a fait ça aussi vite ?!

\- Dépêchons-nous, où il va nous échapper ! s'exclama le padawan.

Mais il était déjà trop tard. L'assassin venait de voler le vaisseau avec lequel le jeune homme était arrivé et filait déjà hors du périmètre.

\- Mais c'est quoi ce délire ? Pourquoi les tourelles ne sont pas activées ?! Fox, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe au PC ?! s'écria Jacen avec un communicateur clone.

\- L'assassin nous a pris de vitesse Commandant, répondit Fox. Il s'est échappé.

* * *

Fulminant, le jedi se rendit alors d'un pas pressé au PC, et sa colère redoubla lorsqu'il aperçu le commandant clone.

\- Félicitations Commandant, grâce à votre incompétence, le comte Dooku est mort et son assassin est dans la nature ! Je vous félicite !

L'intéressé se tourna rapidement vers le jedi avant de s'en rapprocher.

\- Si vous l'aviez affronté quand il est arrivé dans la cellule nous aurions pu l'avoir ! Vous qui possédez la Force, vous ne semblez même pas capable de vous en servir !

\- Vous savez comment fonctionne la Force Fox ? Laissez-moi vous montrer, répondit méchamment Jacen en usant de la Force pour étrangler le Commandant.

La réaction des clones ne se fit pas attendre, et nombre d'entre eux pointèrent leurs armes sur le jedi. Seul le sergent Booster tenta de calmer les choses.

\- Oh là oh là, doucement Commandant, calmez-vous. Nos hommes risquent d'ouvrir le feu si vous ne vous calmez pas Monsieur…

Réalisant ce qu'il était en train de faire, le padawan relâcha son emprise sur Fox qui tomba à genoux, se massant douloureusement la gorge.

\- Où est la cellule de Barris ? demanda le jeune homme. Je dois la voir.

\- Suivez-moi, répondit Booster d'un ton hésitant.

Arrivés dans la cellule de Barriss, Jacen remarqua plusieurs choses d'anormales : premièrement la salle contenait un étrange pylône électrifié au centre de la salle, ainsi que des menottes murales au plafond. Se tournant, il aperçu les vêtements de la jeune femme jetés dans un coin de la cellule. Une image mentale de ce qu'il se passait ici prit rapidement forme dans son esprit, et cette image lui donna envie de vomir.

\- Qui ? demanda-t-il simplement. Qui ?!

\- Le… le commandant Fox, Chef.

Cette réponse fit l'effet d'un catalyseur au jeune jedi qui se dirigea telle une furie vers le PC. Lorsque Fox le vit arriver, plus en colère encore que lorsqu'il était parti, le clone dégaina un blaster qui explosa aussitôt dans ses mains.

\- Espèce de sale enfoiré, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?! s'écria Jacen en saisissant le commandant par la gorge. De quel droit vous torturez vos prisonniers ?!

\- Il fallait… qu'on… qu'on interroge la… la traîtresse.

\- Qui, qui vous as donné cette autorisation ?!

\- Le… le chancelier.

Choqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, le jeune homme relâcha son emprise sur le Commandant et quitta précipitamment le PC pour rejoindre le Temple. Le Conseil devait absolument être mis au courant des agissements du Chancelier.

* * *

Anakin déambulait dans les couloirs du Temple afin de rejoindre la salle de projection ou se déroulait actuellement le rapport des conflits de la Bordure Extérieure. Malheureusement pour lui, lorsqu'il arriva le jeune jedi vit la quasi-totalité de ses pairs quitter la salle. Voilà qu'il était encore en retard. Ce fait n'échappa nullement à Obi-wan, toujours présent dans la salle.

\- Tu as manqué le rapports des différents conflits de la Bordure Extérieure.

\- Je suis désolé, j'ai été retenu… Je n'ai pas d'excuse.

\- En résumé, les nouvelles sont excellentes, annonça le maître jedi. Saleucami est tombée, et Maître Vos s'est établit avec ses troupes sur Boz Pity.

La mine d'Obi-wan s'assombrit cependant, et Anakin comprit que quelque chose le tracassait.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous inquiète alors ?

\- Le Sénat s'apprête à voter d'avantage de pouvoirs qu'il n'en a déjà au Chancelier.

\- Ce qui voudrait dire plus d'action et un peu moins de paroles inutiles ? Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à ça. Ça ne pourra que faciliter notre victoire.

\- Soit prudent avec ton ami Palpatine, conseilla Obi-wan avant de s'éloigner.

\- Que voulez-vous dire par là ?

\- Il a réclamé ta présence.

Tout en suivant son ancien maître dans les escaliers, le jedi s'interrogea.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Il ne l'a pas dit.

\- Il n'en a pas informé le Conseil ? s'étonna Anakin. C'est curieux non ?

\- Tout cela est curieux en effet confirma le maître jedi en s'immobilisant. Et ce n'est pas sans m'inquiéter.

Alors que les deux jedi conversaient, Jacen choisit ce moment pour débarquer en courant, slalomant entre ses pairs.

\- Maître !

\- Jacen, où étais-tu passé ?

\- Il faut que je vous parle, c'est urgent.

D'un signe de tête, Obi-wan autorisa Anakin à partir, ce qu'il fit rapidement.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-il, conscient de l'agitation de son apprenti.

\- C'est à propos du chancelier Maître.

* * *

\- Tu as confiance en moi, Anakin ? demanda le chancelier en tournant un regard affable vers son protégé.

\- Oui, bien-sûr, répondit le jeune jedi, sans comprendre où son mentor voulait en venir.

\- J'ai besoin que tu m'aides, dit-il d'un air grave.

\- Comment ?

Souriant intérieurement, le seigneur noir poursuivit, tout en faisant signe à Anakin de le suivre.

\- Je compte beaucoup sur toi.

\- Pourquoi je ne comprends pas…

Patience jeune jedi, patience, tu ne vas pas tarder à comprendre, pensa Palpatine.

\- Je veux que tu sois les yeux, les oreilles, et la voie de la République. Anakin, j'ai pris la décision de te nommer mon représentant personnel auprès du Conseil des jedi, annonça le vieil homme en accélérant le pas.

La nouvelle surpris le jedi qui s'immobilisa net.

\- Moi ? Au rang de Maître ? réalisa-t-il, incrédule. Cette nouvelle me bouleverse…

Souriant intérieurement, le chancelier se félicita, la partie était gagnée.

L'Élu quant à lui était perdu. Lui, à seulement vingt-trois ans, Maître jedi et membre du Conseil jedi. Une première dans l'Ordre, et un accomplissement symbolique. Mais le Conseil allait-il l'accepter ? Immédiatement, il pensa à Obi-wan, à la fierté qu'il ressentirait en siégeant aux côtés de son ancien maître. Mais il pensa également à Mace Windu. Un jedi qu'Anakin n'appréciait pas, et cela semblait être réciproque. Le jeune homme savait que Windu n'accepterait pas de le voir siéger au Conseil. Et Windu étant un jedi très respecté, il était fort probable que sa nomination soit rejetée.

\- Mais c'est le Conseil qui élit ses membres. Ils n'accepteront jamais, reprit Anakin d'un ton déçu, persuadé que ce qu'il voulait ne se produirait pas.

D'un sourire affable, Palpatine balaya ses incertitudes.

\- Je crois qu'ils accepteront. Ils ont besoin de toi, plus que tu ne le crois, assura-t-il.

* * *

Obi-wan avait ramené Jacen dans ses appartements lorsque le jeune padawan lui avait annoncé avoir des révélations à faire à propos du chancelier Palpatine. Et avec ce que venait de lui révéler son apprenti, il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire, si ce n'est en avertir le Conseil sans attendre. Jacen quant à lui se trouvait debout face à son maître, attendant sa réaction.

\- Et tu es sûr de ça ?

\- Absolument sûr, confirma Jacen. J'ai tout vu de mes yeux.

\- Cette nouvelle n'est pas bonne, pas bonne du tout. Il va falloir réunir le Conseil et tu devras tout leur dire, sans rien omettre.

\- Je devrais peut-être éviter de parler de la façon dont se servaient le clones pour interroger Barriss. Maître Luminara…

\- A le droit de savoir tout autant que les autres membres du Conseil, sinon plus, le coupa Obi-wan en ouvrant la porte pour sortir.

Sans rien ajouter, Jacen suivit son maître, certain au fond de lui qu'il avait mit le doigt sur quelque chose d'anormal et d'effarant. En chemin, ils croisèrent Maître Luminara qui, après avoir écouté d'un air grave quelques paroles d'Obi-wan, fit un clin d'œil complice à l'adresse du padawan qui tenta bien difficilement de cacher son trouble. Luminara Unduli était en effet une des rares jedi à savoir que Jacen et Barriss étaient amants par le passé, et leur avait promit de garder le secret. Il sera donc encore plus ardu pour le jeune homme de lui révéler la triste vérité dans quelques minutes.

Lorsque le conseil se réunit, une demi-heure plus tard, Jacen se tint au milieu de la salle, et exposa aux onze Maîtres jedi ce qu'il avait découvert durant sa mission au pénitencier militaire. Son cœur se serra lorsqu'il vit Luminara durement encaisser la vérité concernant la torture subite par son ancienne apprentie. Lorsqu'il eut finit, le padawan se tourna vers son maître, qui lui renvoya un sourire bienveillant, lui donnant la force d'affronter les questions du Conseil.

\- Hmm, très troublantes sont ces révélations, commenta Maître Yoda

\- Et où se trouve Barriss maintenant ? demanda Luminara d'une voix triste, mais forte.

\- Nous l'ignorons, répondit le jeune homme. Les services clones m'ont communiqué avoir retrouvé mon speeder carbonisé dans une ruelle sombre des bas-fonds de la ville, mais depuis aucune trace d'elle.

\- Elle a probablement déjà quitter la planète, supposa Kit Fisto en se tournant vers Mace Windu, qui se tourna vers Yoda.

\- Qu'en penses-tu, jeune padawan ? demanda le vieux maître, le regardant comme s'il savait qu'il détenait la réponse.

Et en effet, comme souvent, maître Yoda avait raison. Du fait de leur relation très intime, Jacen ressentait encore la présence de la jeun mirialan. Certes bien moins que lorsqu'ils étaient en couple, mais tout de même assez pour savoir qu'elle n'avait pas quitté la planète.

\- Je pense… je sais qu'elle est toujours à Coruscant.

\- Comment le sais-tu ? le questionna le jedi à la lame violette.

\- Je le sais, c'est tout. Je ne saurais vous dire pourquoi, mais c'est comme si la Force me confirmait sa présence.

Consternés, plusieurs membres se regardèrent les uns les autres, sauf Maître Yoda qui regardait Jacen avec ce regard malicieux que le jeune padawan avait apprit à connaître au fil du temps.

\- Bien, nous de communiquerons les nouvelles dès que nous en aurons, jeune Lorek. Et nous demanderons également au chancelier de s'expliquer sur cette affaire lors d'une entrevue à laquelle tu devras participer. Si jamais tu découvres où se trouve Barriss, nous nous attendons à ce que tu nous tienne informé sans attendre, est-ce clair ?

\- Oui Maître, confirma Jacen d'un ton calme mais néanmoins inquiet.

\- Dans ce cas, retourner vaquer à tes occupations tu peux jeune Jacen, le congédia Yoda. Et demander au jeune Skywalker d'entrer, tu peux.

Trop heureux de sortir de cette pièce où la tension était devenue palpable, le padawan s'inclina respectueusement et sortit de la salle, à l'extérieure de laquelle se trouvait Anakin, qui semblait frémir d'impatience mais semblait également tendu.

\- Anakin, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Se tournant vers son cadet, le jeune jedi lui renvoya un sourire forcé.

\- Rien, rien… Pourquoi ça ?

\- Tu sembles… bizarre. Tu es sûr que ça va ? lui demanda le jeune homme d'un ton proche de l'inquiétude.

\- Tout va bien, répondit le jedi en posant une main amicale sur l'épaule du padawan. Je suis juste un peu stressé.

\- Rien de grave j'espère ?

\- Non, non pas du tout. Tu attends Obi-wan ici ?

\- Non je dois… je dois aller voir quelque chose aux Archives, répondit Jacen d'un ton qui se voulait calme et nonchalant.

\- Depuis quand étudies-tu avec autant de sérieux ?

Cette question amena un sourire sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Il s'était toujours très bien entendu avec Anakin, ce dernier était en quelque sorte comme un grand frère pour lui, et Anakin ne l'avait jamais laissé tombé et le soutenait toujours lors des moments difficiles.

\- Tu le gardes pour toi ?

\- Oui bien-sûr, répondit le jedi en retrouvant son sérieux.

\- Je sens la présence de Barriss sur Coruscant. Et j'aimerais savoir pourquoi je la ressens encore alors que… enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Anakin lui répondit d'un signe de tête. Il savait que Jacen et Barriss étaient intimes avant que le jeune padawan ne tombe follement amoureux d'Ahsoka. Sachant parfaitement ce qui se passait entre la togruta et son cadet, Anakin avait décidé de ne rien dire à personne, conscient que Jacen en faisait de même à propos de sa relation avec Padmé.

\- Et, comment tu la ressens ?

\- C'est… compliqué. Je sais qu'elle est là, quelque part, mais je ne sais pas où.

\- C'est troublant…

\- Assez oui. Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais le Conseil t'attend. Bonne chance mon ami.

Et alors que son aîné entrait dans la chambre du Conseil, le jeune homme prit le chemin des Archives, où se trouveraient sans doute les réponses à ses questions.

\- Jacen !

\- Theron ? Comment vas-tu mon ami ?! Le questionna le padawan en étreignant son meilleur ami, qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis presque deux mois.

\- Très bien mon ami, et toi alors ? J'ai entendu dire que tu avais sauvé le chancelier, c'est vraiment la classe !

Theron était un jeune jedi originaire d'Alderaan, récupéré depuis son plus jeune âge et amené au Temple à la même période que Jacen. Ayant grandis ensemble, c'est tout naturellement que les deux garçons devinrent amis.

\- Oui enfin, c'était surtout une mission très délicate, et tu sais très bien que je n'apprécie pas beaucoup le chancelier. À ce propos, il y a quelque chose que je voudrais te dire.

\- Je t'écoutes, répondit Theron, rendu curieux par cette annonce.

\- Pas ici, allons aux Archives, je t'expliquerais tout là-bas.

\- On est parti !

* * *

Il était en pleine méditation lorsqu'elle arriva enfin. Drapée de noire et deux sabres accrochés à sa ceinture, Barriss s'avança d'un pas incertain dans ce vieil entrepôt abandonné où Dark Sidious lui avait donné rendez-vous.

\- Beau travail assassin, très beau travail, lui dit-il alors qu'il se tournait lentement vers la jeune mirialan.

Cette dernière, bien que calme en apparence, était littéralement morte d'inquiétude, une terreur sourde était profondément ancrée en elle, et dont le Seigneur Noir se délectait.

Sans rien répondre, Barriss s'agenouilla devant la sombre silhouette, trop inquiète quant à ce qui allait advenir d'elle.

\- Alors, que penses-tu du la liberté que je t'ai offerte ? Cela vaut mieux que toutes ces horribles tortures auxquelles tu étais soumise n'est-ce pas ?

Frémissant au souvenir des tortures immorales effectuées par les clones, la jedi noire mit un temps avant de se décider à répondre.

\- Oui… Monseigneur.

\- Bien, fort bien. Jacen t'as-t-il reconnu ?

Jacen. Elle l'avait aimé autrefois, mais désormais elle n'éprouvait pour lui plus que de la rancœur. Il l'avait trahit pour cette garce togruta qui se prenait pour son amie, et c'était à cause de lui qu'elle s'était retrouvée enfermée au sein du pénitencier militaire, livrée à la merci de Fox et de ses interminables tortures.

Jacen Lorek. Un jedi de plus à avoir trahit sa véritable raison d'être en devenant un simple pion dans cette guerre. Une vague de ressentiment, de colère et de haine monta alors en elle, comme jamais auparavant elle ne l'avait ressentie. Cette vague de fureur n'échappa pas au Seigneur Noir.

\- Oui, il t'as reconnu. Il vient tout juste de se souvenir de ton existence, et de la raison de ta présence au pénitencier. Il se souvient que toutes ces tortures que tu as subis, c'est à lui que tu les dois. Il ne faudra pas oublier de lui rappeler ce dernier point.

\- Je n'oublierai pas, et lui non plus, assura la jedi noire en serrant les poings.

Palpatine jubilait. Cette idiote était encore plus facile à corrompre que prévu, s'en était presque insultant pour quelqu'un comme lui.

\- Les jedi sont faibles ma jeune amie. Ils se sont vantés pendant mille ans que les Sith avaient disparus, alors que nous grandissions dans l'ombre, alors que l'Ordre des jedi dépérissait lentement, à tel point que nous avons réussis à corrompre tous les niveaux de l'infrastructure républicaine sans effort.

\- Je suis d'accord, répondit Barriss en se relevant. Les jedi sont corrompus et décadents. Ils doivent être châtiés.

\- Et ils le seront, répondit Sidious en retirant sa lourde capuche.

Médusée, la jeune mirialan découvrit alors que le Seigneur Noir que la République recherchait depuis maintenant treize ans était sous leurs yeux depuis le début, l'ultime preuve pour elle de la décadence de l'Ordre jedi.

Et voilà, fin du chapitre 3 ! J'espère qu'il vous a plus, si c'est le cas n'hésiter pas à laisser des reviews et des commentaires qu'ils soient positifs comme négatifs, et à bientôt pour le chapitre 4 !


	4. Chapitre 4 : Relique

**Ça** **y est, voilà enfin le quatrième chapitre de cette première fanfic ! Je suis vraiment désolé pour cette attente de plusieurs mois, j'ai été pas mal occupé ^^. Enfin voilà, sans plus attendre, la suite des aventures de Jacen**

 _ **Chapitre IV : Relique**_

Anakin sortait tout juste de la salle du Conseil. S'éloignant à grands pas, le jedi fulminait, tant et si bien qu'il ne fit pas attention à Obi-wan qui le rattrapait.

\- Anakin, attends !

\- C'est complètement absurde. On m'accepte au Conseil, et on me refuse le rang de Maître ?! C'est une première dans l'histoire des jedi, c'est une insulte ! s'exclama le jeune homme.

\- Calme-toi Anakin c'est un immense privilège qui t'es accordé. Être admit au Conseil à ton âge, on avait encore jamais vu ça. La véritable explication c'est que tu es trop lié au chancelier. Le Conseil des jedi ne tolérera en aucune façon qu'il intervienne dans ses affaires.

\- Je vous l'assure, je n'ai pas demandé à faire partie du Conseil.

\- Mais c'est pourtant ce que tu voulais. Ton amitié avec le chancelier Palpatine semble avoir porté ses fruits.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir, se défendit le jedi.

\- Si le Conseil a accepté ta nomination, c'est parce que tu as la confiance du chancelier, expliqua Obi-wan, conscient d'être sur un terrain glissant.

\- Mais encore ?

Le Maître jedi marqua une pause avant de répondre. Anakin était impulsif, trop pour être un jedi calme et réfléchit. C'était cette raison qui poussait le Conseil à se méfier de lui, et la proximité du jeune homme avec Palpatine qui semblait s'intéresser de plus en plus aux affaires internes à l'Ordre n'était un bon point pour lui.

\- Anakin je suis de ton côté et je regrette de devoir te mettre dans cette situation.

\- Quelle situation ? demanda l'intéressé d'un ton perplexe.

\- Le Conseil veut que tu le tienne informé de tous les agissements du chancelier, avoua Obi-wan après une pause. Ils veulent tout savoir de ses projets.

Conscient que leur discussion devenait confidentielle, les deux hommes s'approchèrent du côté extérieur du couloir où ils évoluaient.

\- Ils veulent que j'espionne le chancelier, comprit Anakin. Ce serait de la trahison.  
\- Nous sommes en guerre Anakin, répliqua son ancien maître.

\- Mais pourquoi on ne m'a pas assigné cette mission pendant la réunion ?

\- Il s'agit d'une mission tout à fait officieuse.

Mais Anakin ne pouvait pas faire cela, il ne le voulait pas.

\- Le chancelier n'est pas un homme malhonnête Obi-wan. Il me traite en ami, il m'a toujours témoigné une grande affection.

\- C'est ce qui te désigne pour cette mission. Anakin, nous sommes au service du Sénat, pas à celui d'un dirigeant qui a fait en sorte de se maintenir en place quand son mandat a expiré.

\- Il est resté à la demande des sénateurs.

Ciel, ne voyait-il rien ? Tout cela lui semblait-il chose courante ou même acceptable ?

\- Fais appel à ton intuition Anakin, il se passe des choses anormales.

L'intéressé se détourna de son interlocuteur et fit face à une grande vitre qui trônait là, lui dévoilant le ciel de la capitale. Fixant un point visible de lui seul, Anakin se décida à répondre.

\- Vous attendez de moi que j'agisse en contradiction avec le code des jedi. Contre la République. Contre un mentor, un ami. C'est ça qui n'est pas normal. Pourquoi m'en demandez-vous tant ? demanda-t-il en se retournant face à Obi-wan.

\- Le Conseil le demande, répondit son ancien maître avec une certaine fatalité dans la voix.

Puis il s'en alla, laissant derrière lui Anakin seul, et perdu entre ce qui lui semblait être ni plus ni moins que deux camps.

* * *

Jacen et Theron recherchaient des informations dans les Archives depuis plus de vingts minutes et pourtant ils n'avait toujours rien trouvé. Les Archives jedi étaient pourtant réputées pour contenir les savoirs de plusieurs centaines de générations jedi, aussi cela paraissait très surprenant de ne pas trouver ce que l'on cherchait qui ait un rapport, même minime, avec la force.

\- Mais enfin c'est à peine croyable, ce sont des Archives qui sont vieilles de plusieurs milliers d'années, et pourtant on ne trouve rien ?

\- Reste là, je vais chercher Jocasta, elle doit pas être bien loin cette vieille chouette, elle vit dans les Archives ! plaisanta Theron avant de disparaître.

Sans autre choix que d'attendre, le jeune apprenti d'Obi-wan resta assit sur sa chaise, la tête entre ses mains. Mais soudain il sentit quelqu'un… non, quelque chose. Se tournant dans la direction d'où venaient les bruits, il écouta encore ces sons incompréhensibles avant de réaliser que personne d'autre ne semblait les entendre.

Poussé par la curiosité, le padawan se leva et se dirigea vers l'endroit d'où provenaient, selon lui, ces sons à la fois curieux et inquiétants. Le jeune homme s'arrêta quelques instants lorsqu'il arriva à la hauteur de la statue représentant le comte Dooku, et y lança un regard à mi-chemin entre le regret et la colère, avant de reprendre sa route. Arrivé dans un coin, le jeune homme poussa ses sens au maximum, laissant la Force inonder chaque partie de son être. Et alors il vit. Il y avait un passage derrière ce mur. Avec un mécanisme permettant d'y accéder. Sans hésiter, Jacen poussa la pierre et, sans vraiment comprendre comment, il se retrouva de l'autre côté.

Il n'y avait pas grand-chose dans cette salle. Elle-même n'était pas très grande, mais ce qui s'y trouvait attira grandement l'attention de l'apprenti. Une armure sur un mannequin. Cette armure était si ancienne, qu'elle aurait pu avoir été entreposée ici il y a plus de mille ans. Un détail l'arrêta cependant et concentra toute son attention : le masque que portait le mannequin. Il se souvenait de ce type de masque plat, doté de cette visière horizontale. C'était là un antique masque du peuple de la planète Mandalore. Jacen n'avait aucun doute là-dessus, puisqu'il était originaire de cette planète, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître au vu de sa couleur de cheveux. En effet les mandaloriens étaient surtout connus pour être des gens de couleurs claires, aussi il devait être le seul enfant de la capitale mandalorienne à posséder des cheveux noirs et des yeux marrons. Toujours était-il qu'en tant que mandalorien, il avait fait beaucoup de recherches sur sa planète d'origine. Mais alors, si ce masque était mandalorien, qui pouvait bien en être le propriétaire ?

Sa curiosité s'étant décuplée, Jacen tendit la main pour ne serait-ce que toucher ce masque qui l'attirait inexplicablement. Mais à la seconde où il ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec la froideur métallique, tout devint sombre autour de lui.

* * *

 _Il faisait sombre lorsque Jacen se releva. Un bref coup d'œil autour de lui suffit à lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était plus au Temple Jedi. À bien regarder il se trouvait à l'extérieur, sur une planète qui lui était étrangère et où le soleil avait fait place à la nuit depuis_ _quelques instants. C'est alors que le jeune homme entendit des bruits pas loin. Se demandant où donc il se trouvait, il marcha quelques instants pour trouver un important rassemblement au bord de la mer. La plupart d'entre eux portaient des bures de couleurs bleues, rouges et marrons, sans doute pour déterminer leur rôle. Mais leur rôle dans quoi ? Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à les interpeller un détail arrêta le padawan : la plupart de ces hommes portaient des sabres laser. Des jedi ! Évoluant parmi eux, il comprit rapidement que ce n'était qu'une vision, ils ne pouvaient ni le voir, ni l'entendre._

 _\- C'était ici Maîtres, annonça un homme encapuchonné. Il y a douze ans maintenant. Toute la population de Cathar a été massacrée ici. Par les mandaloriens. Par ceux que je combat et que vous devez combattre également._

 _Cathar… Cathar… Ce nom lui disait quelque chose, mais quoi ? Le jedi avait parlé d'un génocide commit par les mandaloriens, mais il n'en avait pas vraiment entendu parlé._

 _\- Chevalier, tout cela est navrant, vraiment, commença l'un des hommes à la bure bleue. Mais c'est la guerre, et en temps de guerre, les massacres sont courants. Nous ne pouvons pas risquer l'intégrité de l'Ordre en nous engageant dans ce conflit parce que vous nous montrez un charnier parmi tant d'autres._

 _Comment ? Un génocide ce n'était rien de spécial ? Jacen suffoqua de colère envers ces inconnus qui se prétendaient Maîtres jedi. La guerre était violente, le jeune jedi ne le savait que trop bien. Mais défendre les opprimés était un des devoirs sacrés de l'Ordre._

 _\- Vous allez maintenant disperser vos forces, et cet ordre prend effet immédiatement, si vous ne voulez pas finir exclus de l'Ordre, vous et tous ceux qui vous suivent._

 _C'est alors que le jeune jedi qui menait les Maître se pencha pour ramasser un casque mandalorien laissé au sol. Au moment-même où il le porta à son visage, une étrange sensation envahit Jacen, sensation visiblement partagée par les jedi présents. Tout autour d'eux se trouvaient… des spectres ? Des échos du passé ? Le jedi n'en savait rien. Il était trop occupé, comme les jedi physiquement présents, à observer cet étrange apparition._

 _Des mandaloriens, grands, forts, et nombreux. Ils rassemblaient la population Cathar vaincue sur la plage où les jedi se trouvaient actuellement, puis, sur ordre du commandant mandalorien, les regroupèrent dans la mer, avant d'ordonner purement et simplement la vaporisation du peuple Cathar. Apeurés, de l'eau jusqu'à la taille, les Cathars eurent la surprise de voir une des guerrières mandaloriennes rompre le rang et se placer entre les envahisseurs et les locaux._

 _\- Cassus… attends ! Ils sont vaincus ! On a pas besoin de faire ça !_

 _Pour toute réponse, le leader mandalorien sortit son blaster et tira dans la ventre de la guerrière, qui s'écroula dans un cri de douleur._

 _\- Puisque tu aimes tant ces moins-que-rien, tu partageras leur sort !_

 _Et sans autre forme de procès, l'ordre de tirer fut donné. Au-dessus des Cathars, les vaisseaux mandaloriens tirèrent des salves de laser par centaines, réduisant à néant les vaincus dont les cris de terreur et de douleur hanteront Jacen pendant un long moment._

 _Constatant ainsi la vaporisation d'innocents dans une mer rouge sang devenue brûlante à cause des tirs, Jacen se sentit mal à l'aise, et en colère contre la violence et la sauvagerie de ses ancêtres qu'il avait toujours cru nobles et courageux. Son attention se focalisa alors sur le jedi énigmatique qui s'était saisit du masque._

 _\- Je ne connais pas ton nom… mais j'embrasse ta cause. Je ne retirerais pas ton masque avant que justice soit faite…_

 _Le masque enfilé, le jedi se saisit de son sabre, conscient que cet événement sera crucial._

 _\- …Avant que les mandaloriens aient étés vaincus une fois pour toute. Ainsi le jure… Revan ! s'exclama-t-il haut et fort en dégainant sa lame violette, l'arme en l'air._

* * *

Mais à peine le jedi avait-il parlé que Jacen fut brutalement éjecté de sa vision, se retrouvant sur le sol. Reprenant ses esprits, le jeune homme se releva péniblement, les yeux rivés sur le masque toujours posé sur le mannequin. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait l'impression d'avoir découvert quelque chose d'interdit, et d'important. Quelque chose l'avait attiré vers ce masque, et maintenant il sentait une certaine connexion entre lui et cette antique relique. Mais alors… quelle était la raison pour l'amener ici ? Était-ce la volonté de la Force ? Le jedi n'en savait rien. Au loin il entendit Theron l'appeler. Il était temps de partir, être vu ici risquait de poser des problèmes. Mais malgré tous ces mystères, l'apprenti d'Obi-wan était sûr d'une chose : il passerait beaucoup plus de temps au sein des Archives désormais. Ainsi Jacen quitta cette salle secrète, sans imaginer que dans ses quartiers, Maître Yoda sortit soudainement de sa méditation, troublé par ce qu'il venait de sentir dans la Force.

* * *

Deux jours après, Jacen apprit le départ de Yoda, accompagné de Luminara Unduli et du jedi Quinlan Vos, pour Kashyyyk, où ils défendront la résistance wookie contre les Séparatistes avec l'appui du 41ème Corps d'élite, sous la direction du Commandant Gree. Il apprit également la nomination d'Anakin au Conseil. Une bonne chose, si cela avait été sans l'impulsion du Chancelier, qui s'immisçait de plus en plus dans les affaires de l'Ordre. Le jeune homme n'était pas dupe, il y avait une tension de plus en plus palpable entre le Conseil et Palpatine, et c'était alarmant. Les jedi étaient de moins en moins populaires à mesure que la guerre durait, contrairement à Palpatine qui récoltait les lauriers au Sénat.

Depuis sa découverte de la pièce secrète, le padawan n'arrêtait pas de penser à ce qu'elle contenait. Pourquoi conserver les effets personnels d'un Seigneur Sith mort des siècles plus tôt ? Cette question lui brûlait les lèvres, mais il ne pouvait la poser sans que des questions fâcheuses surviennent. Il lui faudrait donc se documenter aux Archives. Bien qu'il ait toujours apprécié les missions sur le terrain, il aimait beaucoup se documenter dans cette gigantesque bibliothèque. Tout ce savoir accumulé au fil du temps l'impressionnait plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Aussi, s'il voulait des renseignements sur Revan, c'était ici qu'il en trouverait.

C'est donc sans tarder qu'il s'y rendit, et tomba sur la gardienne des archives, la vieille Jocasta, qui se tourna vers lui avec un sourire bienveillant.

\- Ah mais que voilà mon padawan favori ! En quoi puis-je t'être utile cette fois, Jacen ?

\- Bonjour Jocasta, j'aurais besoin de renseignements sur l'organisation des jedi il y a environ quatre mille ans.

\- Et bien, qu'est-ce qui peut t'intéresser à cette époque ? L'Ordre jedi n'a pas beaucoup évolué depuis ce temps-là tu sais ? La seule différence notable est l'organisation via la couleur de notre sabre-laser.

\- Comment ça ?

Jacen savait que la couleur représentait quelque chose par le passé, mais il espérait en apprendre quelque chose sur le violet, propre à Revan dans sa vision.

\- Et bien, le bleu était attribué aux jedi gardiens, qui se concentraient avant tout sur les combats au sabre. Les jedi consulaires, privilégiant la négociation au combat, étaient reconnaissables à la couleur verte de leur lame, ainsi qu'à leur spécialisation diplomatique. Le jaune était quant à lui la couleur des jedi sentinelles, qui se concentraient sur la maîtrise de la Force. Ils étaient réputés pour posséder un don différent avec la Force.

\- Y avait-il d'autres couleurs, comme le violet ?

Le jeune homme avait posé cette question le plus innocemment possible, mais espérait de tout cœur une réponse afin d'en apprendre un peu plus sur Revan. Jocasta le regarda un instant, pensive.

\- Oh, difficile à trouver le violet. Le cristal qui donne cette couleur est rare, très rare. Pourquoi me pose-tu cette question Jacen ?

\- Et bien, je m'étais toujours posé la question lorsque je voyais Maître Windu, et je me demandais si cette couleur était plus répandue autrefois.

\- Malgré mon grand âge, je serais bien incapable de te répondre. Demander à Maître Windu ne serait pas une mauvaise idée, mais je penserais à faire des recherches pour toi, conclu la vieille jedi avec un sourire.

\- Merci Jocasta, répondit le padawan avant de s'éloigner.

Il fit quelques pas, avant de finalement faire demi-tour et de poser la fameuse question qui lui restait en tête depuis son entrevue avec le Conseil.

\- Jocasta ? J'ai… une autre question à vous poser. C'est important.

Devant le silence de la Gardienne des Archives, le jeune homme continua.

\- Est-il possible de sentir la présence de quelqu'un de manière très précise ? Comme une sorte de lien ?

La vieille dame le regarda, interdite.

\- Que veux-tu dire par lien ? De maître à élève ?

\- Non, pas exactement.

Elle réfléchit quelques instants avant de finalement le regarder d'un œil réprobateur.

\- Je vois.

\- Le Conseil pense que le lien qui me lie à Barriss nous permettra peut-être de la retrouver, expliqua l'apprenti. Elle est toujours sur la planète et il faut absolument l'empêcher de s'échapper à nouveau.

Devant sa sincérité, Jocasta consentie à lui expliquer comment utiliser ce lien grâce à ses connaissances des Archives.

Quelques instants plus tard, Jacen se trouvait en pleine méditation, se focalisant sur Barriss, puisant dans la Force pour trouver son emplacement actuel. La méditation n'était pas son fort, mais il fallait bien essayer s'il voulait la retrouver, et la reconduire en cellule.

Au début, il ne perçut pas grand-chose, une odeur de rouille et… d'encens ? Puis vint une image. Un hangar délabré, de la rouille à divers endroits. Par l'ouverture dans le mur il pouvait voir d'autres bâtiments abandonnés. L'ancien quartier industriel de Coruscant. Quant à savoir quel bâtiment exactement, il se fierait à son instinct.

* * *

Elle était en pleine méditation lorsqu'elle sentit sa présence à travers la Force. Une présence lumineuse, presque aveuglante tant elle était forte. Était-ce dû à sa réelle puissance ou à leur lien qui durait depuis trop longtemps, elle ne pouvait le dire, mais elle savait qu'il l'avait localisée, et donc que d'autres jedi allaient venir. Qu'importe, elle était prête et déterminée. Elle avait hésité à tuer Jacen dans le pénitencier, elle n'hésiterait pas cette fois-ci. Durant les quelques heures de répit après son évasion, Sidious lui avait expliqué son plan pour les jedi et la République. Une partie d'elle avait été horrifiée de découvrir ce plan machiavélique mis en place depuis trois ans déjà, mais cette partie était si faible en comparaison de l'autre partie… Une partie qui pensait que les jedi étaient devenus faibles, et vulnérables. Ils perdaient cette guerre, et cette partie voulait rejoindre le camp des vainqueurs.

Son chasseur venait tout juste de se poser. Il ne tarderait pas à arriver. Ce qui allait suivre l'excitait et l'effrayait en même temps, mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait plus reculer. Son temps parmi les jedi était révolu.

* * *

Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Elle était là, au bout de ce couloir, il la sentait. Un abîme de noirceur et de tourments. Une partie de lui était désolé pour elle. Il l'avait aimé, pendant un temps du moins. Mais l'autre partie savait qu'elle était allée trop loin désormais, aussi Jacen était prêt à faire le nécessaire pour la conduire devant la justice.

D'une impulsion de la Force, il ouvrit la porte, et entra dans cette grande salle qu'il avait aperçu pendant sa méditation. Et elle était là, à genoux au milieu de la salle, en posture de méditation. Mais le padawan ne se leurrait pas, elle savait qu'il était là avant même que son vaisseau ne se pose.

\- Sidious tenait tant que ça à se que le Comte ne le trahisse pas ?

Il posait la question pour la forme, mais il connaissait déjà la réponse.

\- Évidement, répondit-elle toujours dos à lui. Dooku avait fait son temps. Et j'étais disposée à quitter cette effroyable cellule par tous les moyens possibles.

En repensant à cette cellule, une vague de peine passa sur le visage du jeune homme.

\- Je suis désolé pour tout ce qu'ils t'ont fait.

Un rire hystérique lui répondit.

\- Tu es désolé ? Tu es désolé ?! C'est à cause de toi si je me suis retrouvée là-bas ! explosa-t-elle en se retournant pour lui faire face, le visage hargneux. Sais-tu seulement tout ce que Fox m'a fait subir ? À quel point j'ai souffert par ta faute ?!

\- Je le sais, répondit calment le jedi. Mais je ne l'ai su qu'après ton évasion. Et sache que malgré tous nos différents, je n'aurais jamais laissé ça se produire si j'avais été au courant.

\- J'avais oubliée que tu adorais te dédouaner de tes fautes, et les rejeter sur les autres. Alors, à qui la faute si j'ai croupie dans cette prison maudite ?

Jacen savait qu'il ne pouvait pas la calmer. Elle ne ressentait plus que de la haine pour lui maintenant. Tout ça ne pouvait se finir que d'une seule façon.

\- Mais c'est ta faute, Barriss. C'est toi qui a provoqué cet attentat au Temple jedi. C'est toi qui a tué tous ces gens. C'est toi qui a piégée Ahsoka.

À la mention de la togruta, le visage de Barriss devint encore plus emprunt de haine que jamais.

\- Alors nous y voilà, c'est pour ta précieuse salope que tu m'a envoyée en Enfer ?!

\- Elle était innocente !

\- Non, elle était coupable, aussi coupable que toi ! s'écria-t-elle avant de dégainer les sabres qu'elle avait volée à Ventress.

En réaction, Jacen saisit immédiatement son arme, toujours accrochée à sa ceinture, et se mit en garde. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps, Barriss se jeta sur lui telle une furie, portant de violents coups que le jeune jedi eut bien du mal à parer. Malgré l'absence d'entraînement pour manier deux lames en même temps, Barriss se débrouillait plutôt bien dans ses attaques, usant de sa colère pour compenser son manque d'expérience. Jacen l'aurait même complimentée si elle ne tentait pas de le tuer. Mais en dépit du déluge de coups qu'il recevait, le jedi tenait bon. Une projection de Force utilisée au bon moment projeta son adversaire contre le mur à l'autre bout de la salle, qu'elle heurta violemment. Profitant de son ouverture, il puisa dans la Force pour se projeter contre son ancienne amante, qui para le coup destiné à briser l'un de ses sabres.

\- Je ne suis plus la novice que tu as connu, Jacen.

\- Pour moi tu es toujours la traîtresse qui a commit un attentat monstrueux au Temple. Et tu payeras pour ce que tu as fais !

\- J'ai déjà payé pour ça ! s'écria Barriss en projetant violemment Jacen à plusieurs mètres, lui permettant de se dégager.

Se redressant rapidement, le jedi eut à peine le temps de parer les deux lames rouges qui se précipitaient vers lui, mais la violence des coups ainsi que leur cadence le força à perdre du terrain. Rapidement il se retrouva acculé contre le mur, obligé d'esquiver les coups de sabres portés par Barriss, entaillant le mur autour de lui dans un vacarme assourdissant. Profitant d'une faille dans l'attaque ennemie, Jacen réussit à se dégager, contre-attaquant par de violents coups de sabres, dominant Barriss de toute sa hauteur. Cette dernière, dépassée, battit en retraite, fuyant vers les passerelles extérieures. Sans attendre le jedi se lança à sa poursuite, mais fut obligé de stopper sa progression : la jedi noire avait verrouillé la porte. Qu'à cela ne tienne, le jeune homme se concentra, puisant dans la Force, et d'un mouvement de la main, la porte s'ouvrit.

Sans attendre il s'élança à la poursuite de la mirialan sur la passerelle extérieure qui, longue d'une trentaine de mètres, menait vers une autre partie du bâtiment. La rattrapant rapidement, il effectua un saut vers l'avant afin de stopper sa progression.

\- Ça suffit Barriss, tu ne peux pas t'échapper ! Rends-toi !

\- Jamais, je ne laisserais plus jamais personne me toucher comme ils l'ont fait ! Répliqua Barriss en relançant l'attaque contre le jedi.

Celui-ci para les coups, mais avec de plus en plus de difficulté, compte tenue de la hargne de la jedi noire qui lui donnait une force nouvelle. Mais malgré toute sa force, elle se fatiguait vite. Jacen sourit intérieurement en se disant que l'endurance n'avait jamais été son fort. Il se reprit bien vite, l'heure n'était pas à la plaisanterie. Reprenant en assurance, le padawan d'Obi-wan reprit le dessus dans le combat, forçant son adversaire à reculer sur la passerelle rouillée. Coup après coup, il regagnait le terrain perdu. À l'aide d'un habile coup de sabre, il réussit à mettre quelques mètres entre eux, lui laissant le temps de souffler un peu.

\- Je ne compte pas te tuer Barriss, je tiens à ce que tu sois jugée. Mais ne m'oblige pas à appliquer la sentence moi-même.

\- Je ne me rendrais pas Jacen. Tu le sais, et tu sais comme moi que seul l'un de nous deux quittera ce bâtiment.

Il le cachait, mais au plus profond de lui-même, cette dernière phrase lui faisait mal. Il le savait, elle pensait ce qu'elle disait. Alors, il prit sa décision. Celle qu'un jedi ferait.

\- Dans ce cas, que le meilleur gagne.

Se remettant en garde, Jacen repensa aux moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble. Leur première rencontre pendant les cours de Maître Yoda, leur rapprochement au fil du temps, la première fois qu'il avait osé l'embrasser, leur première fois peu après la bataille de Géonosis…

La jedi qu'il avait connu était gentille, et pleine de vie.

La jedi noire qu'il avait sous les yeux n'était plus rien de tout ça.

La guerre changeait les gens, le jeune homme le savait bien, mais il avait du mal à réaliser à quel point elle avait changée son ancienne amante. Avait-elle succombée à la violence et la noirceur de ce conflit qui semblait ne plus finir ? C'était fort probable, mais une chose était sûre : la mirialan que Jacen avait connu n'était plus.

Celle-ci relança l'attaque, espérant briser la garde de son adversaire qui recula prudemment, sa garde toujours en place. Mais en déviant ses coups, le padawan n'avait pas prévu que la passerelle encaisserait si mal les coups de sabre-laser. Mais il n'était pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué. Barriss en profita pour sectionner la passerelle, entraînant une perte soudaine d'équilibre entre les deux belligérants. Après un grincement sinistre, la passerelle s'affaissa avant de complètement céder dans un vacarme assourdissant. Si l'ancienne jedi réussit à quitter la partie endommagée de la passerelle, Jacen n'eut pas cette chance, et faillit bien chuter de plusieurs centaines de mètres s'il ne s'était pas raccroché in extremis à la passerelle, désormais penchée à quatre-vingt-dix degrés, prête à céder.

En relevant la tête, il la vit, juste au-dessus de lui, ses deux sabres en l'air prêts à s'abattre sur lui alors qu'il était ainsi sans défense. Mais il n'y avait pas de peur en lui. Il avait fait son possible, et il n'y aurait pas de renforts pour cette fois. Il était seul.

\- Quelle ironie, tu vas mourir ici, au sein même de la capitale de ta précieuse République, là où sont concentrés tous les jedi. Et où sont-ils en cet instant précis ? Ils ne sont pas là. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, tu ne seras pas le seul à mourir. Bientôt, il n'y aura des jedi que dans le passé, ton seul refuge désormais, annonça-t-elle avant de découper violemment le reste de la passerelle, qui commença immédiatement sa longue descente vers le sol.

Pour cette fois, Jacen s'autorisa légèrement à paniquer. Il avait plusieurs fois imaginé ce qui arriverait si une mission venait à mal tourner, mais il n'avait certainement pas imaginé mourir ainsi, et encore moins de la main de Barriss. Mais c'est alors qu'une canonnière débarqua avec à son bord le lieutenant Boil ainsi que quelques hommes du 212ème. Puisant dans la Force, le jeune jedi attendit le moment où la canonnière arriva à sa hauteur pour sauter, tout en étant récupéré par ses hommes.

\- Vous nous avez fait une belle frayeur Commandant. Est-ce que tout va bien ? s'enquit rapidement Boil.

Le padawan porta un regard rassurant sur le lieutenant. Boil et lui avaient combattus ensemble à de nombreuses reprises pendant la guerre, et une solide amitié s'était créée entre eux. Les choses étaient devenues difficiles pour Boil après l'invasion de la planète crépusculaire Umbara, où le coéquipier de Boil, Waxer, avait trouvé la mort lors d'une fusillade entre clones. Une bien triste histoire, qui avait dévoilé l'existence d'un traître dans les rangs jedi, le Général Krell. Depuis, Jacen avait ordonné que Boil soit toujours placé sous ses ordres, afin de garder un œil sur lui. Le lieutenant s'est donc retrouvé sous le commandement du capitaine Blanco, un clone vétéran puisqu'il avait déjà combattu lors de la première bataille de Géonosis, trois ans plus tôt. S'il était nommé ainsi, c'était parce qu'il avait la particularité d'avoir gardé une armure intégralement blanche, contrairement au orange traditionnel des troupes du 212ème.

\- Ça va, merci Boil. Vous êtes arrivés vite.

\- On se doutait que vous alliez foncer bille en tête, alors on s'est tenus prêts, et on est partis dès que votre droïde nous a confirmé votre atterrissage.

\- Je vois. Bien, assez parlé. Il faut absolument mettre la main sur Barriss avant qu'elle ne s'échappe encore.

* * *

Elle était partie à la minute où elle avait vu la canonnière arriver. Dans le petit chasseur monoplace laissé par Sidious, il y avait des coordonnées pré-enregistrées. Elle n'avait donc qu'à décoller. Elle ne connaissait pas les coordonnées entrées dans l'ordinateur, mais elle ne comptait pas rester ici et attendre de se faire capturer de nouveau. Le petit vaisseau décolla alors, et quitta rapidement l'orbite de Coruscant, encore parsemé de milliers de restes de l'impressionnant piège orchestré par Sidious afin de garder la confiance des jedi. Un enlèvement était l'idée parfaite, simple mais efficace. Activant le mode furtif, Barriss pu ainsi fuir la capitale galactique, au nez et à la barde des nombreux destroyers de classe Venator, disposés autour de la planète pour contrer une éventuelle contre-attaque qui ne viendra jamais. Se calant dans son siège, la jedi noire soupira d'aise alors que son chasseur passait en vitesse-lumière sans autres témoins que les étoiles silencieuses.

* * *

Après avoir échoué à capturer Barriss, Jacen et ses hommes retournèrent au Temple Jedi, où un rapport de mission s'imposait. Le padawan n'était pas vraiment fier de lui, surtout lorsqu'il croisa le regard réprobateur de son maître.

\- Jeune Lorek, je crois que tu nous dois des explications, sonna la voix froide de Maître Windu.

Le jeune homme s'appliqua donc à expliquer les derniers événements aux jedi présents dans la salle de projection, annonçant entre autre que Barriss avait définitivement succombé au Côté Obscur, qu'elle s'était allié avec Sidious et que l'assassinat de Dooku était le prix de sa liberté. Bien-sûr Maître Luminara lui fit beaucoup de peine, mais la jedi restait forte en encaissant les derniers événements. Une fois le rapport de mission terminé, on autorisa le jeune homme à quitter la salle de briefing, ce qu'il fit sans se faire prier. Regagnant rapidement ses quartiers, il renonça bien vite à une méditation pour se calmer et prit la direction des Jardins du Temple. S'accoudant à la passerelle, il observa pendant plusieurs minutes le trafic de la planète-capitale.

\- Je savais que tu te trouverais ici, lui dit son maître alors qu'il s'accoudait à ses côtés. Tu veux en parler ?

\- Je sais que j'ai agis comme une tête brûlée, et j'en suis désolé Maître. Je pensais… Je pensais avoir une chance de la ramener.

\- Je sais, répondit simplement Obi-wan.

Un silence de plusieurs minutes passa entre le le maître et son padawan, tous deux occupés à contempler le ciel rosé de Coruscant.

\- Oh j'ai oublié de te dire quelque chose d'important. Sait-on jamais, cela pourrait égayer ta soirée, et t'empêcher de t'en vouloir pour Barriss.

Ayant attisé sa curiosité, le jeune homme se tourna vers son maître, une lueur d'interrogation dans le regard, sans comprendre où il voulait en venir.

\- Tu te souviens de notre dernier champ de bataille avant de sauver le chancelier ?

\- Et comment, répondit immédiatement Jacen. Nous étions sur Mandalore à la poursuite de Dark Maul.

Et il avait encore du mal à y croire. Dark Maul, le guerrier sith que son maître avait vaincu il y a de ça treize ans, était toujours en vie après sa terrible défaite sur Naboo. Son retour avait été confirmé voilà maintenant près de deux ans, lorsqu'il fit son grand retour avec son apprenti et frère, Savage Opress. Déterminé à aider son maître à éliminer cette menace une bonne fois pour toute, le jeune jedi avait longtemps été écarté par ce dernier, qui craignait de perdre son padawan comme il avait perdu son maître lors de la bataille de Theed.

Réalisant l'importance qu'Obi-wan accordait à son apprenti, Maul fut déterminé à l'affronter et le tuer. Mais malgré cette menace qui pesait sur lui, Jacen n'était que peu inquiet, Maul n'étant pas le premier sith qu'il avait combattu.

\- Comme nous avons tous trois quitté le combat pour sauver Palpatine, un autre jedi nous a remplacé. Ahsoka.

\- Que… quoi ?

Jacen était abasourdi. Ahsoka était de retour ? Pourquoi n'était-il prévenu que maintenant?

\- Oui je sais, j'aurais dû te le dire avant, mais nous étions occupés. D'abord avec le sauvetage, puis tu as voulu gérer l'interrogation de Dooku, et avec cette histoire avec Barriss, je pensais qu'il valait mieux te laisser souffler un peu.

\- Je comprends Maître, et je vous en remercie.

Avec un sourire sincère, Obi-wan posa une main paternelle sur l'épaule de son apprenti.

\- Je suis ton maître depuis maintenant près de trois ans Jacen, et je suis extrêmement fier de voir tout ce que tu as appris et ce que tu es devenu en si peu de temps. Tu seras très probablement un bien meilleur jedi que moi dans quelques années. Mais n'oublie pas que tu peux compter sur les autres, moi le premier.

\- Je tâcherais de ne pas l'oublier, répondit le jeune homme en s'éloignant, avant de soudain se retourner. Maître ?

\- Oui ?

\- Merci.

Le maître jedi répondit par un clin d'œil, avant de sourire en voyant son apprenti quitter les Jardins, le cœur un peu plus léger. Mais l'esprit d'Obi-wan n'était pas plus léger. Malgré lui, il repensait à la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Mace Windu et Yoda, juste avant le départ du Grand Maître. Il semblait qu'ils avaient de plus en plus de soucis avec Anakin, qui n'avait pas du tout apprécié la mission confiée par le Conseil. Mais comme il l'avait dit, le jeune homme ne le décevrait pas, du moins l'espérait-il de tout son cœur.

 **Et voilà, prochain chapitre dans... pas longtemps, promis ! J'essayerais de le finir avant la fin du mois prochain. En attendant, n'hésitez pas à poster des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, ça fait toujours très plaisir !**


	5. Chapitre 5: Incertitudes et opportunités

**Et voilà les gens, le chapitre V, qui contient beaucoup, beaucoup de dialogues^^. Je suis déjà en train d'écrire le prochain chapitre, avec de la chance il sortira à la fin du mois. Mais en attendant, enjoy !  
**

 _ **Chapitre V : Incertitudes et opportunités**_

 _La guerre. De tout temps, à toute époque, elle était là. Parfois lointaine, parfois terriblement présente. De toutes les choses que les êtres de la galaxie connaissaient, la guerre était sans doute celle qui ne mourrait jamais._

 _\- Mandalore l'Ultime. Enfin, nous nous rencontrons._

 _Revan._

 _Reconnaissable entre mille grâce à son fameux masque, le jedi s'avança sabre en main vers le mandalorien au masque doré présent sur le pont de ce que Jacen imaginait être le vaisseau-amiral des guerriers de Mandalore. En arrière-plan, une bataille épique faisait rage entre les vaisseaux républicains et mandaloriens, ce qui n'était pas sans rappeler au jeune padawan la bataille de Coruscant à laquelle il avait participé il y a quelques jours._

 _\- Félicitation pour être arrivé jusqu'ici, jedi. J'attendais depuis longtemps de pouvoir affronter le célèbre Revanchiste. J'ai suivis vos progrès tout au long de la guerre. Vos compétences militaires sont indéniables, mais ça ne suffira pas aujourd'hui._

 _\- Vous en doutez ? En quelques années j'ai éliminé la plus grande menace pour la République depuis Exar Kun. J'ai réussi à vous vaincre, là où aucun autre n'aurait pu le faire. Je suis l'adversaire le plus puissant que vous ayez jamais affronté._

 _Jacen connaissait déjà la fin de l'histoire, Revan devait gagner. Mais il n'était pour autant désintéressé du combat qui s'annonçait._

 _\- J'ai vaincu de nombreux adversaires, jedi. Nombre de vos frères d'armes sont tombés sous mes bottes. Vous ne serez qu'un nom de plus ajouté à la liste de ceux que j'ai tué._

 _\- Vous vous sur-estimez, mandalorien. Malgré toute votre puissance, vous n'êtes rien face au pouvoir de la Force._

 _\- Ha ha ha, la Force ne vous sera d'aucun secours ici, Revanchiste. Dégainez votre arme, et voyons si vous êtes capable de vaincre en combat singulier un fils de Mandalore._

 _Faisant tomber sa lourde cape rouge, Mandalore dégaina deux vibro-lames, et se plaça en garde, attendant le signal de son -ci dégaina son sabre à lame violette, et se jeta sans attendre sur le guerrier au masque doré. L'affrontement était violent, les lames se percutant avec une rare violence. Les coups se répondaient avec une rapidité déconcertante._

 _Si Revan puisait allègrement dans la Force pour conserver toute son énergie, celle de Mandalore n'était pas illimitée, et il commençait déjà à fatiguer. À l'aide d'un coup bien placé dans le genoux, Mandalore se retrouva obligé de s'agenouiller. D'un coup d'une rare violence, le Revanchiste brisa en deux l'une des vibro-lames, sous le regard impressionné du padawan. Le coup porté fut même assez violent pour ébrécher le masque du leader mandalorien, qui gémit de douleur avant de s'écrouler, se tenant le visage de sa main libre._

 _Grondant de colère, il se releva prestement, tout en saisissant son blaster accroché à sa cuisse. Celui-ci ne lui fut pas d'une grande utilité, puisqu'il explosa dans sa main. D'un rapide coup de sabre, Revan coupa la main gauche de Mandalore, qui cria à la fois de surprise et de douleur. Mais le jedi n'en avait pas finit : à l'aide de la Force, il força le guerrier vaincu à s'agenouiller devant lui, puis il s'avança vers la baie vitrée._

 _\- Meetra, dit-il à travers son comlink. Tu peux activer le générateur._

 _\- Mais… certaines de nos troupes sont encore engagées ! répondit la jeune jedi._

 _\- Meetra, nous perdons la bataille spatiale, c'est notre seule chance de victoire ! J'ordonne à nos troupes valides de quitter la zone, mais nous devrons en sacrifier certaines._

 _Jacen pouvait voir la surprise et la désapprobation sur le visage de la jedi. Cette stratégie n'était pas bonne, mais c'était la seule qu'ils avaient, après tout._

 _\- Tu es sûr que c'est vraiment nécessaire ?_

 _\- Crois-moi, ça l'est._

 _\- Bien, à tes ordres. Le générateur sera activé dans cinq minutes._

 _La communication coupa alors et Revan donna l'ordre à ses vaisseaux de battre en retraite, tout en laissant les plus endommagés se faire réduire en poussière par les mandaloriens. Puis il se tourna vers Mandalore l'Ultime, et le fit pivoter pour qu'il regarde la bataille._

 _\- Il ne faut pas que vous ratiez ça._

 _Quelques secondes plus tard, une énorme déflagration atteignit les vaisseaux mandaloriens et républicains, les attirant irrémédiablement vers la surface de la planè avec un nombre si important, les vaisseaux s'entre-choquèrent et explosèrent avant même d'atteindre la planète, laissant un vaste champ de débris spatiaux. Seuls quelques rares vaisseaux mandaloriens échappèrent au carnage, et commencèrent à fuir le champ de bataille, complètement désorganisés._

 _\- Magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Revan, complètement indifférent à la vue du massacre qu'il avait ordonné. Maintenant les mandaloriens y réfléchiront à deux fois avant de provoquer la République._

 _\- Vous ne vous battez pas pour la République, répondit faiblement Mandalore. Ni pour protéger son peuple. Vous ne vous battez pas pour les faibles. Vous, Revan, ne vous battez que pour vous-même. Vous vous prétendez sauveur de la République ? Nous savons tous deux que c'est un mensonge. Au fond de vous, vous êtes comme moi. Vous vous battez parce que vous aimez ça. La fièvre, la fureur. C'est pour ça que vous vous battez. Pour vous-même. Pour renforcer votre pouvoir, ni plus ni moins. En vous je vois la même chose qu'en eux._

 _Revan se tourna lentement, dévisageant le guerrier vaincu sans un mot._

 _\- Et oui, l'idée d'envahir la République n'est pas venue de moi. Ironique n'est-ce pas ? Celui qui semblait avoir choisit de se battre a un employeur, et celui qui devait se battre pour les autres ne le fait que pour lui-même._

 _\- De qui parlez-vous ? demanda Revan d'un ton prudent._

 _\- Je parle des seuls qui peuvent en vouloir aux jedi. Les Sith._

 _Il s'écoula quelques secondes de silence, un silence que Jacen imaginait lourd. Puis, Revan s'agenouilla devant Mandalore._

 _\- Où ? Où sont-ils ?_

 _\- Vous n'avez qu'à suivre les restes de mes hommes, et vous les trouverez bien assez tôt._

 _\- Bien, fit Revan en se relevant. Alors nous en avons terminé._

 _Puis, d'un geste rapide, il décapita le mandalorien vaincu, dont le corps s'affaissa dans un bruit métallique. Surpris par la violence du geste, Jacen se recula brusquement._

 _Mais c'est alors que le Revanchiste se tourna vers lui, et se figea._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que…_

 _Comprenant que le jedi le voyait, Jacen se recula instinctivement. Pas le temps de se demander comment c'était possible que déjà, Revan faisait un pas dans sa direction. Il ne fut arrêté que par l'intervention d'un grand homme chauve en tenue rouge._

 _\- Revan, nous sommes victorieux ! La guerre est finit !_

 _\- Non, répondit sombrement l'intéressé. Il nous faut poursuivre les mandaloriens en fuite._

 _\- Ils se regroupent pour une contre-attaque ?_

 _\- Pire encore, j'en ai bien peur Malak. Pire encore._

* * *

Jacen se réveilla en sursaut, regardant rapidement autour de lui avant de soupirer, rassuré de voir qu'il se trouvait bien dans sa chambre, au Temple Jedi. Essuyant la sueur qui perlait sur son front, il décida de se lever, trop agité pour se rendormir. Il se rendit alors à son lavabo, et fit couler un peu d'eau avec laquelle il se mouilla le visage pour se rafraîchir, mais aussi et surtout pour se calmer. Après s'être concentré pour calmer les battements irréguliers de son cœur, il se mis à réfléchir. Il avait eu une nouvelle vision, mais comment était-ce possible puisqu'il n'avait pas touché le masque ? Et comment Revan avait-il pu le voir dans sa vision ?

Jacen ne voyait aucune réponse à ces deux questions, mais sentait qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal, et que les réponses s'accompagneront sûrement d'une sanction. Bien que la nuit soit avancée, il s'habilla et se rendit d'un pas rapide aux Jardins du Temple. Sur le chemin, il eut la surprise de croiser son ami Theron.

\- Jacen ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Et toi alors ? lui demanda le padawan, tentant de cacher son trouble.

\- Oh moi ? Je reviens tout juste d'une session d'escrime.

\- À cette heure-ci ?

\- Tu connais Maître Amar, « un jedi se doit d'être prêt à se battre à toute heure de la journée, surtout au moment où il s'y attend le moins. »

Maître Amar Lestin était un zabrak d'une soixantaine d'années qui avait prit sur lui de former Theron après l'avoir découvert sur Alderaan des années plus tôt. Guerrier hors pair et excellent professeur, il avait refusé par deux fois de siéger au Conseil, arguant du fait qu'il ne voulait pas de récompense pour faire son devoir.

\- Je vois. Pas trop fatigué ?

\- Oh depuis le temps j'ai l'habitude, sourit Theron. Et toi alors ? Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller, t'es tout pâle.

\- Je… je sais pas si je peux t'en parler… Oh et puis merde, viens avec moi je vais tout te raconter.

\- On est parti !

Sans répondre, Jacen reprit sa route vers les Jardins, qu'il savait déserts à cette heure.

\- Wouah… c'est, wouah… Je t'avoue que je ne sais pas trop quoi dire, s'exclama Theron, après que le padawan d'Obi-wan lui ait expliqué ses visions.

\- Oui je me doute bien.

\- Mais tu es sûr qu'il t'as vu ?

\- Plutôt oui, répondit l'intéressé, sa vision encore en tête. Je dois bien admettre que je ne sais pas quoi faire maintenant.

Theron ne répondit rien, réfléchissant sérieusement à la question. Ce que lui avait dit Jacen lui semblait totalement fou, mais son ami n'avait jamais aimé raconter ce genre d'histoires. Cependant, il mourrait d'envie de voir cette fameuse salle secrète.

\- Et si on y allait ?

\- Où ça ?

\- Dans cette salle secrète ! Aller je veux voir ça !

\- Theron je ne sais même pas ce que ça peut faire, ça ne me semble pas prudent.

Le jeune padawan essayait de le cacher, mais ce masque l'attirait et le repoussait. Ironique, lui qui avait plusieurs fois affronté d'innombrables dangers tel que Grievous, Ventress, Dooku et Maul, se retrouvait à avoir peur d'un masque vieux de plusieurs millénaires.

\- Hé, je suis là je te rappelle. À nous deux, aucun fantôme ne pourra nous résister ! Aller viens, viens avec moi !

\- D'accord, d'accord !

Malgré ses craintes, l'optimisme de Theron était contagieux, aussi Jacen accepta de le guider jusqu'à la salle contenant les effets de Revan. Déverrouillant le mécanisme comme il l'avait fait trois jours plus tôt, ils parvinrent à entrer, Jacen frémissant sans s'en rendre compte à la vue du masque. Son ami de son côté ne semblait nullement inquiété ni affecté par ces artefacts anciens.

\- Bien, voyons voir si ce masque est vraiment magique, s'exclama-t-il en retirant le masque du mannequin. Wouah, il est très froid. Quoi, rien ? demanda-t-il après quelques secondes. Pas de visions pour moi ? Tiens, essaye pour voir.

Alors que Theron lui tendait le masque, le padawan fut saisit d'une peur panique, mais aussi… d'une farouche envie de le saisir.

Réfrénant sa crainte, il prit le masque entre ses mains et… Rien. Aucune vision, pas même le moindre remous dans la Force. Il patienta quelques secondes, et poussa un soupire de soulagement, alors que Theron le regardait avec un air déçu.

\- Et bien, quelle déception…, commenta le jeune apprenti. Tu l'as vidé de tous ses pouvoirs on dirait.

\- Je… je ne sais pas. L'autre jour quand je l'ai pris je…

Il ne put finir sa phrase qu'il sentit quelque chose. Le masque semblait se réveiller. Il l'appelait, lui enjoignait de le mettre.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Mais Jacen ne l'écoutait plus. Il n'y avait plus de Theron. Il n'y avait plus de salle secrète. Seulement le masque, et son appel irrésistible. Il n'existait plus rien alors que le padawan portait le masque à son visage. Le masque était étonnement chaud, alors qu'il était glacial quelques secondes plus tôt, mais ce n'était pas ce qui attirait l'attention du jeune homme. Il ressentait un étrange pouvoir, quelque chose d'indescriptible, une montée en puissance impressionnante. Il sentait le pouvoir courir dans ses veines, frissonnant de plaisir alors que cette sensation d'invulnérabilité s'emparait de lui. Levant les yeux, il remarqua le mannequin encapuchonné et, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il abattit la capuche de sa bure sur son visage.

\- Hé Jacen, tu m'écoutes ?! s'impatienta Theron qui se recula légèrement alors que son ami tourna sa tête sans visage vers lui.

\- Oui, je suis là.

Le masque lui donnait une voix étrange, presque métallique, et pas seulement à cause du fait que le son soit obstrué. Mais soudain Jacen se raidit, droit comme un I.

\- Jacen ? Jacen ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! s'écria Theron, secouant son ami comme un forcené, malheureusement sans effets.

* * *

 _Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il étudiait les routes possiblement empruntées par les Mandaloriens. Bien que la plupart d'entre eux se soient rendus, une petite partie avait choisit de fuir aux confins de la galaxie. Mais peu importe, car il les retrouverait, et il retrouvera les Sith par la même alors qu'il se levait, son regard croisa la visière de son masque. Masque pourtant accroché à sa ceinture, tout comme son sabre qu'il dégaina sans attendre._

 _\- Qui es-tu ? Comment es-tu arrivé ici ?!_

 _Il le voyait, encore. Jacen leva les bras en signe d'apaisement._

 _\- Calmez-vous Maître, je ne suis pas là pour vous portez atteinte._

 _\- Alors que fais-tu là ? Pourquoi portes-tu mon masque ?_

 _Mais Revan, tout à sa surprise, avait oublié un détail. Un détail qui frappa Jacen dès l'instant où leurs regard s'était croisés : Revan avait les yeux jaunes…_

 _\- Je… Je suis dans une vision. Je ne suis pas vraiment là…_

 _\- Je te reconnais, réalisa le Revanchiste. Je t'ai vu sur le vaisseau de Mandalore. Comment as-tu fais pour disparaître ?_

 _\- J'étais dans une vision… Ça a commencé quand j'ai…_

 _\- Touché mon masque, compléta Revan. Et ces visions ne concernent que moi ?_

 _Jacen le dévisagea, bien à l'abri de son regard depuis son masque. Décidant de faire abstraction de ce qu'il savait du futur Seigneur Noir, il lui répondit d'un hochement de tête._

 _\- Tu es un jeune jedi, devina le chevalier. Je sens ta présence… Tu es très puissant dans la Force… quelque chose… de familier… et beaucoup de noirceur…_

 _Noirceur ? Un futur Seigneur Noir lui parlait de noirceur ?!_

 _\- Noirceur ? Qui parle de noirceur alors qu'il a les yeux jaunes ? J'ai affronté plusieurs Sith malgré mon jeune âge, et je sais en reconnaître un quand j'en vois un._

 _Le Revanchiste soutint son regard. Il n'y avait nulle honte ou regret dans son regard._

 _\- Tu as fais la guerre toi aussi, je le sens. Tu l'as fait parce que c'était nécessaire. Tu as accepté la violence et la noirceur. Tu sais à quel point la guerre peut ravager jusqu'à ton âme. Tu connais les cicatrices qu'elle laisse. Oui, je me suis laissé allé au Côté Obscur. C'était mal, mais nécessaire. Et je ne regrette aucun des choix que j'ai fais, parce que sans moi, ces politiciens inutiles, ces lâches du Conseil Jedi et tout ce que la République représente n'existeraient plus._

 _Jacen ne répondit rien, l'image de Barriss s'imposant à son esprit alors qu'il méditait les paroles de Revan. Il fallait bien reconnaître que le jedi n'avait pas tord._

 _\- À mon époque, les Sith étaient sensés avoir disparus depuis plus de mille ans. Il y a treize ans, nous avons découverts que ce n'était pas le cas. Aujourd'hui nous savons que le Seigneur Noir des Sith est un sénateur, d'après les dires de son ancien apprenti. Nous avons cette information depuis trois ans maintenant, depuis le début de la guerre._

 _\- Les Sith sont retors, rusés. Votre Seigneur Noir doit avoir une solide couverture et être très puissant pour vivre au sein même du Sénat sans attirer l'attention des jedi. Tu devrais chercher à découvrir à qui le conflit profite le plus. Cherche parmi ceux qui sont corrompus, et parmi ceux qui défendent la République hargneusement. Quelle est ton époque ?_

 _\- Quatre mille ans dans votre futur._

 _\- Je vois. Ça explique mon masque. Où l'as-tu trouvé ?_

 _\- Il était dans une salle secrète du Temple Jedi, avec votre armure et vos sabres. Manifestement tout était caché depuis plusieurs siècles. Probablement par d'anciens disciples._

 _\- Et tes visions ont commencées quand tu as touché mon masque pour la première fois ?_

 _\- Oui. La première vision, c'était quand vous étiez sur Cathar. La deuxième, pendant le duel avec Mandalore, et celle-ci est la troisième. Elle est arrivée peu après que j'ai mis le masque._

 _Revan ne répondit rien, l'air songeur. Maintenant que sa colère était passée, ses yeux avaient repris leur couleur marron._

 _\- Tu as ressenti quelque chose quand tu l'as mis ?_

 _\- Oui, c'était une drôle de sensation. Le masque m'appelait, je ne pouvais pas résister et, quand je l'ai mis, j'ai ressenti cette… puissance monter en moi._

 _Nouveau silence du chevalier jedi._

 _\- Comment t'appelle-tu ?_

 _\- Je suis Jacen Lorek, de Mandalore, padawan de l'Ordre Jedi._

 _Le Revanchiste haussa un sourcil lorsque le nom de Mandalore fut prononcé._

 _\- Jacen ? C'est un joli prénom. Tu n'es pas un mandalorien typique._

 _\- C'est pourtant là que j'ai été découvert, répondit Jacen avant de se figer._

 _Quelqu'un l'appelait. Il reconnaissait cette voix. C'était Theron._

 _\- Ta vision va bientôt cesser, remarqua Revan._

 _\- En effet._

 _\- Je te souhaite bonne chance pour ta guerre Jacen, lui dit le jedi en lui tendant la main._

 _\- Je vous souhaite de trouver ce que vous cherchez, répondit le padawan avec sincérité en lui serrant la main._

\- Jacen !

\- Je suis là, je suis là, répondit l'intéressé en regardant autour de lui.

Il était au sol, toujours dans la salle secrète, le mannequin de Revan le dominant de toute sa hauteur. Avec un grognement, il se releva.

\- Putain, tu m'as fais la peur de ma vie !Tu était debout, immobile, et d'un coup tu t'es effondré comme si ton corps avait lâché.

\- Je vais bien, répondit Jacen. J'étais dans une vision, avec Revan.

\- Revan ?! Tu l'a vu ?

\- Ouais, et il m'a vu aussi. Combien de temps je suis resté inconscient ?

\- Quelques minutes, je sais pas la durée exacte, j'étais trop occupé à m'en faire pour toi, et à trouver comment expliquer au Conseil ta mort en touchant un artefact sith secret.

Jacen ne pu s'empêcher de rire. Theron avait souvent tendance à exagérer dans les situations qui lui échappaient.

\- C'est pas un masque millénaire qui va me tuer, puisque je peux compter sur toi.

\- Oui d'ailleurs, si tu pouvais le retirer… J'ai essayé toute à l'heure, je me suis pris un violent coup de jus.

Avec un sourire et une impression de… regret, le padawan retira le masque, et le replaça avec douceur sur le mannequin.

\- Voilà, une bonne chose de faite, s'exclama Theron. Et maintenant, on y va ?

\- Oui, on y va, répondit Jacen avec regret.

* * *

Obi-wan se trouvait dans ses appartements lorsque quelqu'un toqua à sa porte.

\- Entrez.

La porte s'ouvrit alors, laissant apparaître son padawan.

\- Bonjour Maître.

\- Jacen, entre je t'en pris, l'invita le maître jedi.

Le jeune homme obéit, et s'installa face à son maître, le regard grave.

\- Il faut que je vous parle de quelque chose.

\- La dernière fois, c'était pour me dire que le chancelier avait fait torturé Barriss. J'espère que ça n'est pas aussi grave cette fois.

\- Si, enfin non… je ne sais pas.

Obi-wan le regarda, caressant sa barbe d'un air songeur.

\- Et si tu me racontait tout ça ?

\- J'ai des… visions, commença Jacen.

Cette fois, plus question de reculer, il était temps de mettre Obi-wan au courant.

\- Des visions ?

\- Oui… Quand je suis allé aux Archives pour trouver comment je pourrais localiser Barriss, j'ai… entendu une voix. Elle m'a guidé jusqu'à une salle secrète.

\- Une salle secrète ? Releva le maître jedi. Et que contenait-elle ?

\- Il y avait un mannequin. Avec l'armure, le masque et les sabres de Dark Revan.

Si son apprenti n'avait cet air si grave sur le visage, Obi-wan aurait pensé à une mauvaise farce. Comment était-il possible qu'une salle secrète contienne les effets personnels d'un Seigneur Sith mort depuis près de quatre mille ans ?

\- Tu en es sûr ?

\- Absolument sûr, confirma le padawan. J'ai parlé avec lui.

\- Avec Dark Revan ?! Comment ?

\- J'ai eu une vision, quand j'ai touché son masque. J'en ai eu une autre cette nuit, pendant mon sommeil, et encore une quand j'y suis retourné et que j'ai mis le masque.

Le maître jedi était partagé entre la peur pour son apprenti, et sa déception pour ne rien lui avoir dit.

\- Et comment as-tu parlé avec Revan ?

\- Dans ma troisième vision. Il m'a vu, et nous avons parlé pendant quelques instants.

Obi-wan ne répondit rien, mais son air impassible commençait à inquiéter le jeune homme.

\- Vous êtes en colère ?

Se tournant vers son jeune apprenti, il réalisa qu'il voyait dans ses yeux la peur de le décevoir.

\- Non Jacen, je ne suis pas en colère. Mais tu aurais dû m'en parler.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

\- Nous allons sceller cette salle.

\- Non ! s'écria Jacen. On ne peut pas ! Revan m'a donné des conseils pour trouver Dark Sidious. Il peut m'aider, je le sais.

\- C'était un Seigneur Sith Jacen ! On ne peut pas se fier à lui. Il pourrait tenter de te convertir à travers le temps. Et je refuse de te laisser courir un tel risque.

Jacen comprit alors pourquoi Obi-wan se refusait à le laisser faire.

\- Je sais que vous vous inquiétez beaucoup pour Anakin. Il ne semble pas dans son assiette ces derniers temps. Mais je ne suis pas Anakin, ni Revan. Je sais que j'ai faillit succomber au Côté Obscur il y a quelques temps, mais j'ai Jennica maintenant. Et Theron. Et je sais qu'à vous trois, vous ne laisserez rien m'arriver. Mais nous devons trouver Sidious et l'arrêter. Si on fait ça, on met fin à la guerre. Je suis prêt à le faire, si ça peut sauver des vies.

Obi-wan ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver un sentiment de fierté à la vue de la détermination de son padawan. La détermination d'un vrai jedi.

\- Très bien, capitula-t-il, résigné. J'en parlerai à Maître Yoda.

* * *

Le vieux maître était silencieux alors que le padawan d'Obi-wan s'asseyait face à lui. En tant que Grand Maître de l'Ordre jedi, Yoda savait beaucoup de chose, mais il n'avait jamais entendu parlé d'une salle secrète cachée dans les Archives. Et cette histoire d'artefacts sith ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup, surtout s'ils entraient en contacte avec des padawan.

\- Des choses à me dire tu as jeune Lorek, hmm ?

\- Oui Maître. C'est important. Obi-wan vous a tout expliqué ?

\- En effet, mais ton point de vue j'aimerai avoir.

Jacen expliqua alors exactement tout ce qu'il s'était passé, tout ce qu'il avait vu à Maître Yoda, dont l'hologramme bleuté ne cachait pas le questionnement dans le regard du vieux sage.

\- Voilà, vous savez tout, conclu le jeune homme.

\- Intriguant, cela est. D'une grande prudence tu dois faire preuve pour utiliser des artefacts sith Jacen. L'attrait de tels objets peut mener au côté Obscur.

\- J'en suis conscient. Mais Maître, Revan m'a dis quelque chose. Sur le coup je n'ai pas fais attention mais…

Un regard attentif de Yoda lui permit de continuer.

\- Il a dit qu'il avait ressenti une grande noirceur chez moi, et ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on me le dit. Est-ce à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé après l'histoire avec Barriss ?

Bien qu'il espérait sincèrement que ce soit le cas, le vieux maître secoua la tête négativement. Il était temps de lui révéler ce qu'il s'est passé lorsqu'il .

\- Il y a longtemps de cela, alors qu'un nourrisson tu étais, ton pouvoir nous avons senti sur Mandalore. Mais une planète neutre c'était, aussi prendre un enfant de Mandalore difficile pour nous c'était. Cependant, des jedi noirs attirés par ton aura ont été. Intervenir rapidement il nous fallait. Une bataille pour te sauver, nous avons mener.

\- Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ? demanda Jacen, complètement perdu.

\- Garder cela secret il fallait, répondit Yoda. Autrefois, que ce n'était que de simples jedi noirs je pensais être à l'œuvre, mais aujourd'hui, les sith je soupçonne.

\- Si vous ne m'aviez pas récupérer, j'aurais pu être un apprenti sith à l'heure actuelle ?

Le padawan ne comprenait pas tout. Pourquoi les sith s'intéressaient-ils tant à lui ? qu'avait-il de si spécial ?

\- En effet, un apprenti Sith comme Maul tu aurais pu être. Un grand potentiel tu as, Jacen. Pour le Côté Lumineux, comme le Côté Obscur, tu pourrais faire de grandes choses. De cela, les sith sont conscients.

\- Mais d'où vient cette noirceur que Revan a perçu ? Si ça ne vient pas de ce qui s'est manifesté chez moi il y a quelques mois, alors qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- De cela, certain je ne suis pas. De la noirceur en chacun de nous il y a. Le Côté Obscur en chacun de nous se trouve, à nous de savoir si le laisser s'exprimer nous allons.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de tout comprendre Maître, avoua le padawan.

\- Un jeune apprenti tu es encore, tout de la Force tu ne peux pas connaître. Avec le temps et de la pratique, ta compréhension viendra. Foi en la Force, tu dois avoir, conseilla Yoda.

\- Oui Maître. Mais qu'allons-nous faire à présent ?

\- Un plan pour démasquer Dark Sidious, le Conseil a. Te mettre en danger inutilement il ne faut pas, jeune padawan. D'éviter cette salle secrète je te recommande pour l'instant.

\- Très bien Maître. J'imagine que je ne peux connaître ce plan ?

\- Pour l'instant, au Conseil ce plan sera restreint. Quand plus d'informations nous aurons, au courant tu seras, promit le vieux Maître.

Après un dernier salut, la communication coupa, et Jacen quitta la salle. La soirée était avancée, et il souhaitait prendre un peu de repos avant de retrouver Jennica.

* * *

Anakin était en retard. Le chancelier l'avait fait mandé à l'Opéra des Galaxies lors de la représentation de la soirée, et il avait bien vingts minutes de retard. Se posant alors qu'une place venait de se libérer sur le parking, il se jeta hors de son vaisseau et gravit les marches quatre à quatre, slalomant entre les nombreuses personnes venues voir la pièce de ce soir. Dans la foule il reconnu diverses personnalités, mais n'eut pas le temps de leur souhaiter une bonne soirée, Palpatine l'attendait depuis déjà assez longtemps.

Après dix minutes à se frayer un chemin au sein de la foule, il arriva enfin à la salle destinée au chancelier, où se trouvaient à l'entrée deux gardes du sénat. D'un rapide coup d'œil le jedi remarqua que le chancelier était accompagné par ses plus proches conseillers, dont Mas Amedda, le vice-chancelier. En le reconnaissant les deux gardes s'écartèrent rapidement.

\- Vous êtes attendu, lui annonça un des gardes.

Anakin ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi le chancelier l'avait fait mandé, mais en tant qu'espion pour le Conseil, il se devait de se rapprocher de sa cible. Sa cible. Associer ce mot à Palpatine lui semblait complètement absurde. Le chancelier avait toujours été un ami, et l'un de ses plus proches confidents. Que le Conseil doute de sa bonne foi, outre le fait que cela semblait surréaliste, le mettait en colère. Il devait espionner un ami, quelqu'un en qui il avait toute confiance.

\- Chancelier, veuillez excuser mon retard.

\- Ah Anakin te voilà. Oh ce n'est rien, je t'en prie. J'ai une très bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer : le contre-espionnage clone a enfin localisé le Général Grievous. Il se terre sur le monde inhospitalier d'Utapau.

Anakin ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Enfin, le dernier obstacle à la paix avait été localisé. Ce n'était donc plus qu'une question de temps avant que la Guerre des Clones prenne fin.

\- Je sais que je suis loin d'être un grand stratège militaire comme les membres du Conseil, mais je m'interrogerai vraiment s'ils ne te donnaient pas l'occasion de mettre fin à la guerre en capturant Grievous. Un jeune jedi aussi talentueux que toi ne devrait pas gâcher ses talents en restant sur Coruscant pendant que des gens ont besoin d'aide, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Vous voulez dire que…

\- J'ai l'intention de demander au Conseil de te charger de cette tâche.

D'abord heureux à cette idée, Anakin se renfrogna.

\- Je vous remercie de la confiance que vous placez en moi chancelier, mais c'est le Conseil qui décide de l'affectation des jedi. Je ne sais pas s'ils accepteront.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? Oh je vois… il ne faut pas contester l'autorité du Conseil n'est-ce pas ? Ils aiment garder jalousement leurs privilèges. Enfin, on ne peut pas attendre du Conseil qu'il prenne toujours les bonnes décisions.

\- Si quelqu'un devait y aller, le Conseil choisirait Obi-wan pour le retrouver. Obi-wan l'a déjà affronté plusieurs fois par le passé.

Le jedi se retint bien de dire que lui devait rester ici sur ordre du Conseil pour l'espionner, tâche qui le répugnait beaucoup trop.

\- Certes, Maître Kenobi l'a déjà affronté, mais je crois savoir qu'à chaque fois Grievous s'est enfuit. Si tu veux mon avis, en tant qu'ami bien-sûr, je crois que les capacités de ton ancien mentor sont bien inférieures aux tiennes. C'est toi qui a vaincu le comte Dooku, pendant qu'Obi-wan était inconscient et que, comment s'appelle-t-il déjà, Jacen ? Pendant que Jacen était à son chevet. Tu as déjà accomplit tant de prouesses pendant la guerre, comment le Conseil ne peut en avoir conscience ? J'en viens à penser qu'ils ont aussi peu confiance en toi qu'en moi.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda le jedi, curieux.

\- Laissez-nous, ordonna-t-il à ses conseillers, qui se retirèrent immédiatement.

D'un geste de la main, le vieil homme désigna le siège libre à côté de lui, sur lequel le jeune jedi s'installa. Pendant un instant Palpatine garda le silence, se contentant d'observer le ballet aquatique de la trouve venue spécialement de Mon Calamari. Pour Anakin, que les ballets soient aquatiques ou pas, tout cela restait profondément ennuyeux. Finalement, le chancelier se tourna vers lui, un air grave sur son visage.

\- Anakin, je pense que tu as maintenant compris que je ne peux nullement me fier aux Jedi. C'est la raison pour laquelle je t'ai nommé au Conseil. Si pour le moment ils n'ont pas tenté de t'entraîner dans leurs manipulations, cela ne saurait tarder.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Anakin, je sais que tu ne veux pas trahir tes frères d'armes, mais tu dois bien ressentir ce que j'ai compris. Les jedi souhaitent s'affranchir des rares restrictions qu'ils ont encore. Je les suspecte d'ourdir une trahison.

Le jedi était trop surprit pour répondre. Les jedi, trahir la République ? Bien qu'il n'ait plus autant confiance en eux qu'auparavant, il savait que jamais les membres du Conseil ne tenteraient de reverser la République, ça n'avait pas de sens.

\- Chancelier, je crois que vous vous méprenez…

\- Ne me dis pas que tu ne le sens pas Anakin, réfléchis un peu, analyse leurs agissements, et tu sauras que c'est vrai.

\- Je sais qu'ils se méfient de vous, répondit le jeune homme, le regard dans le vide.

\- Et du Sénat, et de la République, et de la démocratie par-dessus le marché, renchérit Palpatine avec un air attristé.

\- Je dois le reconnaître… ma confiance en eux est un peu… ébranlée.

\- Pourquoi ? Ils t'ont chargés d'une mission que tu considère comme profondément déloyale… Ils t'ont chargés de m'espionner, n'est-ce pas ?

Anakin évita son regard, gêné par la situation. Palpatine lui, arborait un sourire sage, similaire à celui de Yoda.

\- Ce n'est rien Anakin, je n'ai rien à cacher.

\- Je… je suis désolé. Je n'avais pas le droit de refuser...

\- Je sais, je sais, le rassura le chancelier en posant une main rassurante sur son épaule. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, surtout pas les manigances du Conseil Jedi. Cela me fait penser à une vieille leçon que j'ai appris lorsque je me suis lancé en politique. « Quiconque possède un peu de pouvoir a peur de le perdre ». Ça vaut pour les Jedi.

\- Les Jedi utilisent leur pouvoir pour le bien, objecta le jeune homme.

\- Le bien est une question de point de vue, Anakin. Qui te dit que le concept de bien des Jedi est le bon ? Vois-tu, de ce que j'ai lu, les Seigneurs Sith croient également en la justice et la sécurité.

\- Les Jedi croient en la paix, corrigea Anakin.

\- En tant de guerre, il n'y a pas de grande différence. Tu dois bien reconnaître que les Jedi n'ont pas réussi à rétablir la paix dans la galaxie. Peut-être que les Sith y seraient parvenus, qu'en savons-nous ?

Le Jedi ne répondit rien, méditant ces paroles. Finalement, il tenta de reprendre le débat.

\- Les Sith sont le mal…

\- Du point de vue des Jedi, oui, concéda le chancelier. Le mal est une étiquette que nous collons à tout ce qui nous menace n'est-ce pas ? Vois-tu Anakin, les Sith et les Jedi sont similaires, ils se ressemblent quasiment en touts points. Y compris dans leur quête d'un plus grand pouvoir.

\- Les Sith cultivent la passion de la Force, rien d'autre. Et ils sont tournés entièrement vers eux-même.

\- Ah oui, parce que les Jedi sont différents ? demanda Palpatine.

\- Les Jedi sont désintéressés. Ils pensent d'abord aux autres.

S'ensuivit une silence pendant lequel le chancelier, le regard tourné vers la scène, semblait réfléchir à quelque chose.

\- Est-ce que tu connais l'histoire tragique de Dark Plagueis le Sage ?

Après un seconde de surprise de la part de l'élu, qui ne pensait pas que le vieil homme soit si documenté sur les Sith, répondit par la négative.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas, ce n'est pas le genre d'histoires que racontent les Jedi. C'est une légende Sith, raconta le Seigneur Noir. Dark Plagueis était un Seigneur Noir des Sith, tellement puissant et tellement sage, qu'il arrivait à influer sur les midichloriens. Il pouvait… créer la vie. En outre sa connaissance du Côté Obscur était telle qu'il arrivait aussi à empêcher à ceux dont l'existence lui importait... de mourir.

Bien que lui racontant l'histoire de son ancien maître dans ce but, le chancelier fit mine de ne pas voir l'éclat d'intérêt qui apparut dans les yeux de son protégé.

\- Vous voulez dire… qu'il avait vaincu la mort ?

\- Le côté Obscur de la Force est un moyen d'acquérir de nombreuses facultés considérées par certains comme contraire à la nature.

\- Et… que lui est-il arrivé ?

\- Il était devenu tellement puissant, que la seule chose qui lui faisait encore peur était de perdre son pouvoir, ce qui bien-sûr, arriva un jour. Il fit l'erreur d'enseigner à son jeune apprenti son savoir et tous ses secrets, et cet apprenti le tua pendant qu'il dormait. Quel ironie, dit-il avec un rictus amusé. Il avait vaincu la mort pour les autres, mais la sienne il n'a pas su l'éviter.

Malgré tout il n'en avait pas oublié l'air très intéressé du jeune jedi, intérêt qui se confirma lorsqu'il se tourna vers lui.

\- Est-il possible d'acquérir ce pouvoir ?

\- En aucun cas auprès d'un Jedi.

 **Et voilà, un chapitre de plus qui se termine, qu'en avez-vous pensez ? S'il vous as plus, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça m'encourage à écrire plus vite^^.**


	6. Chapitre 6 : Grievous localisé

**Salut à tous ! Le voilà, le chapitre 6 ! C'est à partir d'ici que l'histoire va s'accélérer, les événements vont s'enchaîner, et dans les prochains chapitres l'histoire prendra un tout nouveau tournant. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre VI : Grievous localisé**_

Jacen avait bien besoin de réconfort après les révélations précédentes. Aussi c'est avec le sourire aux lèvres qu'il se rendit chez Jennica. Le jeune Jedi avait en effet besoin de parler à quelqu'un qui ne soit pas un maître Jedi de préférence. Et puis, la jeune femme l'avait toujours écouté avec intérêt, le conseillant dans bien des domaines. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, c'est une padawan radieuse qui l'accueillit.

\- Jacen, comment vas-tu ?

\- Ça va, je te remercie. Je peux entrer ?

\- Oui je t'en prie, répondit-elle naturellement en s'écartant de la porte.

Rentrant sans se faire prier, le jeune homme retira sa lourde bure sombre et la posa sur le lit de son amante. Puis il se tourna vers elle et la prit dans ses bras, enfouissant sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Elle sentait bon. Aussi bon que d'habitude mais le simple fait de respirer son parfum réussissait à l'apaiser. De son côté, la Jedi savourait l'étreinte de celui qu'elle aimait, la tête collée contre sa poitrine, écoutant sa respiration calme. Et pourtant, elle sentait que quelque chose le contrariait.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose. Rassure-toi, dit-il rapidement en croisant son regard inquiété, ce n'est pas grave. Enfin pas vraiment.

\- Avec toi je peux m'attendre à tout.

\- J'étais dans les Archives avec Theron, pour retrouver Barriss. Plus précisément pour trouver comment je pouvais la trouver grâce à la Force. Et à la place j'ai trouvé quelque chose.

\- Quoi comme chose ?

\- Les effets personnels de Dark Revan, répondit Jacen d'un trait. Cachés dans les Archives depuis plusieurs siècles. Et quand j'ai touché le masque, j'ai eu une vision. J'ai vu Revan sur la planète Cathar, lorsqu'il a ramassé le masque.

\- Mais… comment c'est possible ? demanda Jennica, abasourdie.

\- Je ne sais pas, avoua le padawan. Ce que je sais, c'est qu'après l'histoire avec Barriss, j'ai eu une autre vision, ou un rêve… c'était très étrange. J'ai vu Revan affronter le chef des mandaloriens il y a quatre mille ans, et à la fin il m'a vu.

\- Il… il t'a vu ?!

\- Oui je sais, c'est très perturbant. Je me suis réveillé après ça, et avec Theron j'y suis retourné. Au début, il ne s'est rien passé, je n'ai eu la troisième vision que lorsque j'ai mis le masque. Et cette vision était encore plus étrange que les autres. Non seulement Revan m'a vu, mais nous avons discuté aussi.

\- Tu as parlé… avec Revan. Wouah. Je, je ne sais pas trop quoi dire, lui avoua la jeune padawan. Tu en as parlé avec Maître Obi-wan ?

\- Ainsi qu'avec Maître Yoda, acquiesça le jeune homme. Ils ne savent pas vraiment quoi faire. Il semblerait que parler avec un Seigneur Sith âgé de quatre millénaires n'est pas une activité recommandée.

Mais la jeune fille ne comptait pas plaisanter. Elle avait toujours été la plus sérieuse des deux.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter, lui dit Jennica d'un ton sérieux. Tu sais bien que dès que l'on t'associe avec le Côté Obscur je suis morte d'inquiétude.

\- Hé, tu sais que je serais prudent. Je l'ai toujours été depuis que j'ai eu la chance de t'avoir auprès de moi, c'est pas vrai ? lui demanda-t-il en lui relevant le menton.

\- Oui tu as raison, abdiqua-t-elle. Mais toujours est-il que je n'aime pas que tu prenne ce genre de risques.

\- Nous sommes des Jedi, c'est notre devoir de prendre des risques pour sauver des vies.

Ne trouvant rien à répondre à cela, la jeune femme se blottit contre son jedi, qui lui rendit son étreinte. Il aimait ces instants qu'il passait avec elle, alors qu'ils s'enlaçaient sans dire un mot. Cela pouvait durer deux heures comme deux minutes, ça n'était jamais assez pour eux.

\- Je dois te dire quelque chose, lui dit enfin Jennica.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Ça n'est pas vraiment important. Mais j'aimerais que tu n'en parle à personne.

\- Bien-sûr, répondit Jacen sur le ton d'une évidence. Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire ?

La jeune jedi inspira, puis décida de se lancer.

\- Shan. Mon nom de famille est Shan. Pour beaucoup ce nom ne signifie plus grand-chose aujourd'hui, mais pour les passionnés d'histoire, il a son importance. Je suis la dernière descendante de Revan, lui avoua-t-elle.

\- Quoi ? Mais, mais pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit avant ?

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu découvrirais une salle secrète contenant les effets personnels de mon ancêtre, se défendit la padawan. Et encore moins que tu discuterais avec lui.

\- C'est un bon point. Je ne savais pas que tu avais une ascendance importante.

\- Crois-moi, je n'ai pas envie de le crier sur tous les toits. Je ne veux pas être connue pour les actions de mes ancêtres. Je ne veux pas être reconnue pour ça.

\- Tu ne veux pas être reconnue tout court, lui dit le Jedi avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, l'embrassant passionnément.

Rapidement il lui fit retirer ses vêtements avant de la faire basculer sur le lit. S'arrêtant un instant, il se recula légèrement afin de la pouvoir la contempler. Elle était nue dans ses bras, sa poitrine se soulevant rapidement à cause de l'excitation. Elle était à lui, autant qu'il était à elle. Aujourd'hui comme à chaque fois qu'il la voyait il se demandait ce qu'il avait fait pour la mériter. Il reprit son baiser passionné, laissant ses mains se promener sur son corps offert.

Il baissa rapidement la tête et déposa des petits baisers dans le cou de sa partenaire. Jennica gémit sous l'effet du plaisir. Il lui semblait que tout son corps se trouvait sous ses caresses. Ses gémissements se firent plus forts lorsque la langue du jeune Jedi atteignit sa poitrine.

Avant lui, la jeune femme ne connaissait pas ce côté-là de la biologie, mais elle devait reconnaître qu'il s'était révélé être un très bon professeur. Elle avait d'ailleurs pu expérimenter les jeux de rôle érotiques, dont les souvenirs lui donnaient toujours le rouge aux joues tant elle était surprise de sa propre audace. Jacen était le professeur exigeant mais doué, et elle la novice qui avait toujours soif d'apprendre, encore et encore. Et il lui en avait apprit des choses.

Jamais elle n'avait pensé être capable de telles choses. Elle qui avait toujours respecté le Code Jedi à la lettre, elle n'aurait jamais pensé une seule seconde qu'elle aimerait ce genre d'activité. Mais c'était pourtant le cas. Les nuits avec Jacen avaient toujours étés très passionnées, et elle devait bien reconnaître qu'elle adorait ça.

Elle revint au présent lorsqu'elle sentit sa langue déserter ses seins pour glisser sur son ventre, vers ses cuisses. Bien qu'elle n'aimait pas le dire, c'était le moment qu'elle préférait. C'était peut-être égoïste, mais elle adorait sentir sa langue en elle, car elle était à lui, et à lui seul. Et cela signifiait aussi qu'il ne s'intéressait pas aux autres jolies jeunes Jedi qui se baladaient dans le Temple. Elle était la seule qui comptait, et c'était tout ce qui lui importait. Cela dit, il était quand-même très doué avec sa langue, elle devait bien le reconnaître, et ses gémissements de plaisir ne pouvaient dire le contraire. Et depuis qu'elle avait comprit que ses gémissements l'encourageait, elle ne se retenait plus.

Le meilleur restait quand il utilisait ses doigts. Lorsque ses amies lui en parlait, plusieurs mois plus tôt, Jennica ne comprenait pas bien comment deux (voir trois) doigts pouvaient procurer autant de sensations. Et encore une fois, l'apprenti d'Obi-wan était à la hauteur de sa réputation. Si elle devait définir ce qu'elle ressentait avec un mot, divin serait sans doute celui qui lui viendrait. Sa tête reposa lourdement sur le lit alors que l'orgasme vint la cueillir.

\- Oh… c'était… parfait, encore.

Mais pas le temps de se reposer, car elle tenait toujours à lui rendre la pareille. Cette partie de l'enseignement parallèle avait d'ailleurs été très révélateur pour la jeune femme. Elle débouclait toujours sa ceinture avec fièvre, car elle était toujours fascinée lorsqu'elle voyait le visage de son amant altéré par le plaisir, un plaisir qu'Elle seule lui donnait. Et cela, elle en était fière, bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. L'entre gémir, une main fermement posée dans ses cheveux…

Mais ces parties de jambes en l'air étaient également un bon moyen d'oublier, l'espace de quelques instants, les horreur et la violence de la guerre dont ils étaient quotidiennement témoins depuis maintenant trois ans. Mais elle ne devait pas penser à ça, pas maintenant. La violence du quotidien les rattraperait bien assez tôt.

Jennica frissonna de plaisir alors qu'il la possédait à nouveau. Peu importait combien de fois ils étaient ensembles, ça n'était jamais assez pour eux. Lorsqu'ils jouirent tous les deux, ils s'écroulèrent dans le lit, comblés. Leurs doigts entrelacés, ils se regardaient dans les yeux, se perdant l'un dans l'autre.

Obi-wan déambulait dans les couloirs du Temple. Malgré lui, ses deux apprentis le préoccupaient beaucoup. Voir Jacen s'intéresser à des artefacts Sith ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Quant à Anakin… il ne savait pas quoi faire pour lui. Le jeune Jedi était comme son frère, et il ne savait pas comment l'aider. Et ça lui pesait, bien plus qu'il ne le pensait, et bien plus que le Code Jedi ne l'autorisait. Anakin était têtu en ce qui concernait ses problèmes, aussi têtu que Jacen, mais au moins son padawan savait lui parler depuis l'incident avec Ahsoka. Alors que le jeune mandalorien s'ouvrait facilement, le Jedi originaire de Tatooine restait fermé à toute discussion, quand bien même il savait qu'il ne pouvait résoudre tous ses soucis seul.

C'est ainsi, perdu dans ses réflexions, qu'il croisa Mace Windu au détours d'un couloir.

\- Oh Maître, veuillez m'excuser j'étais… perdu dans mes pensées.

\- À cause de ce qu'il se passe avec ton padawan ? Maître Yoda m'en a parlé.

\- En effet. Les récentes visions de Jacen sont… troublantes.

\- Je ne peux que comprendre votre situation à tous les deux. Au moins il t'en as parlé, tous les padawan n'auraient pas agi de la même façon.

\- Jacen me fais confiance, affirma Obi-wan. Il est très puissant dans la Force, mais sa formation n'est pas finie et je ne veux pas que ces artefacts Sith ne le changent.

Mace Windu ne put que compatir aux dires d'Obi-wan. Jacen avait été à deux doigts de basculer du Côté Obscur après que le Conseil ait accusé Ahsoka. Découvrir que le Conseil avait condamné une innocente avait rendu le padawan très agressif envers ses pairs, et la guerre n'étant pas finie, Maître Windu craignait que le jeune Jedi ne sombre dans la haine. S'il ne savait pas exactement comment les choses s'étaient améliorées, il était cependant heureux que Jacen soit à nouveau un garçon plein de vie. En effet, le Conseil avait vraiment craint que le padawan ne rejoigne les Séparatistes. Doté du Côté Obscur de la Force, le jeune homme aurait été une terrible menace pour l'Ordre.

\- Je te comprends Obi-wan. Mais ton padawan a déjà traversé ça, et il s'en est sorti. Il faut lui faire confiance.

\- Oui Maître. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir des réserves. Jacen et Anakin sont…

\- Tous deux très différents. Aujourd'hui j'ai bien plus confiance en ton padawan qu'en Skywalker. Je suis persuadé qu'en temps voulu, Jacen deviendra un très grand Jedi, à l'image de son maître. Quant à Anakin… il est différent depuis que nous l'avons placé aux côtés du chancelier. Ça ne me plais pas du tout.

\- S'il est l'élu…, retenta une nouvelle fois Obi-wan.

\- S'il est l'élu nous le saurons en temps voulu. Pour l'instant, je ne lui fais pas confiance. Comme l'a dit Maître Yoda, la prophétie a pu être mal interprétée.

Obi-wan ne répondit pas, ne sachant quoi dire. Il est vrai que le Conseil avait longtemps considéré Anakin comme une potentielle menace du fait de son intronisation tardive au sein de l'Ordre Jedi, mais il l'avait formé du mieux qu'il avait pu, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être fier de son ancien apprenti. Quoiqu'il lui arrive en ce moment, cela finirait par passer, et tout finira par rentrer dans l'ordre.

Sur Kashyyyk l'atmosphère était tendue. Les Wookies de Tarfful, accompagnés par le 41e Corps d'élite du Commandant Gree, se préparaient pour une intense bataille, sous les ordre de Luminara Unduli. Dans l'un des grands arbres typiques de Kashyyyk surmontant le lieu de la bataille imminente, Maître Yoda était en pleine réunion du Conseil.

\- Palpatine pense que le général Grievous est sur Utapau, annonça Ki-Adi-Mundi.

\- Un message incomplet a été intercepté dans une balise diplomatique émanant du président d'Utapau, compléta Anakin.

\- Réagir nous devons à cette nouvelle. La capture du général Grievous mettra un terme à la guerre. Rapidement et efficacement il nous faut agir.

\- Le chancelier a demandé… que je dirige cette opération, exposa Anakin qui baissa le regard, sachant évidemment que cette demande de son ami ne sera pas acceptée.

Et bien-sûr, dans les yeux des Maîtres Jedi, on y trouvait tout sauf de l'approbation.

\- C'est au Conseil de décider qui doit s'en charger. Pas au chancelier, répondit Mace Windu du ton neutre mais sec qui le définissait.

\- C'est un Maître qui doit y aller, avec plus d'expérience, renchérit Yoda.

\- Je suis d'accord. Maître Kenobi est tout indiqué, proposa Ki-Adi-Mundi en se tournant vers l'intéressé.

\- D'accord, je suis.

\- Moi aussi.

Un à un, chacun des Maîtres firent part de leur accord concernant le choix d'Obi-wan, au grand dam d'Anakin.

\- Parfait, la séance est levée, annonça Mace Windu.

La communication se coupa alors, et Yoda se dirigea vers son Commandant, qui observait l'ennemi avec ses jumelles.

\- Les droïdes ont démarrés leur générateur d'énergie, l'informa Gree en s'agenouillant.

\- Alors, l'heure est venue, commandant.

\- À vos ordres.

Sur la plages, les Wookies s'échauffèrent, sortant de leurs abris pour crier face à l'armée mécanique, arme au poing, prêt à accueillir les droïdes de combat qui s'approchaient. À peine sortis de l'eau, les blindés ennemis ouvrirent le feu, mitraillant toute forme de vie sur la plage. Mais les Wookies n'étaient pas seuls.

Dans les arbres, des dizaines de snipers clones prirent position, visant avec efficacité les points faibles des tas de ferrailles. Rapidement les véhicules de la Grande Armée de la République ouvrirent le feu sur les assaillants séparatistes.

Ainsi commença la bataille de Kashyyyk.

Jacen arpentait les couloirs pour rejoindre son maître, qui se préparait à prendre une canonnière destinée à le conduire à son vaisseau. Arrivé dans les hangars du Temple, il pressa le pas afin d'embarquer.

\- Ah te voilà, s'exclama Obi-wan avec un sourire.

\- J'allais pas manquer de quitter Coruscant Maître, répondit joyeusement le jeune homme.

\- Je voulais te prévenir avant, mais tu étais introuvable : tu ne viens pas avec moi sur Utapau.

Cette annonce, en plus d'arriver aussi rapidement, semblait complètement idiote selon le padawan.

\- Mais… pourquoi ?! J'ai déjà affronté Grievous, je vous ai même sauvé la vie deux fois en l'affrontant !

\- Je sais, je sais, commença le maître en levant ses mains. Je ne remets pas tes compétences en doute Jacen. Tu ne peux pas partir avec moi pour une simple raison : j'aimerais que tu restes avec Anakin. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a en ce moment, mais ça m'inquiète, et j'aimerais qu'il reste avec au moins une personne en qui il peut avoir confiance, cette personne n'étant pas Palpatine.

\- Vous le soupçonnez de quelque chose ?

\- Je ne vais pas te mentir, nous avons des doutes à son sujet, avoua Obi-wan. Le Conseil se méfie de plus en plus de lui.

\- Blanco et ses hommes restent ici ?

Si le Conseil avait des doutes quant au chancelier, Jacen préférait savoir ses hommes prêts à intervenir si le moindre problème se présentait.

\- Oui, après la dernière mission, ils méritent du repos supplémentaire. Tu sais où les trouver si besoin est.

\- Oui Maître.

Un long silence arriva alors, le maître et l'apprenti observant les paysages urbains de la capitale galactique. Il était près de dix-huit heures, et le soleil commençait lentement sa courbe, offrant un ciel orangé de toute beauté, les rayons du soleil se reflétant sur les toits de duracier des gratte-ciels. Mais cette couleur orangée rappelait une certaine togruta au jeune Jedi. Que faisait-elle actuellement ? Le Siège de Mandalore se déroulait-il bien pour la République ?

\- Des nouvelles d'Ahsoka ? demanda-t-il finalement.

\- Oui, nous avons apprit qu'elle avait réussi à obtenir l'aide des Death Watch hostiles à Maul et ses troupes. Leurs connaissances de leur planète natale devrait lui être très précieuses.

Ces nouvelles étaient rassurantes, mais il éprouvait quand-même un besoin urgent de la voir, de la revoir après tous ses mois sans elle. Percevant son trouble, le maître Jedi posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de son protégé.

\- Quand Grievous aura été mis hors d'état de nuire, nous terminerons ce que nous avons commencé sur Mandalore, je te le promet.

\- Merci Maître, sourit Jacen.

La canonnière se posa près des vaisseaux de la flotte d'assaut, où les attendait une silhouette reconnaissable.

\- Vos vaisseaux sont prêts Maître, annonça Anakin alors qu'ils arrivaient à sa hauteur. Ils n'attendent plus que vous deux.

\- Je ne pars pas, répondit le padawan. Longue histoire, ajouta-t-il en voyant le regard surprit de son interlocuteur.

Les trois Jedi se rendirent alors près de la rampe d'accès d'un pas lent.

\- Vous allez avoir besoin de moi Maître.

\- Oui sans doute, cela dit j'ai peur que toute cette opération ne s'avère inutile.

\- Maître… je vous ai beaucoup déçu, j'ai… je n'ai pas su témoigner a reconnaissance que je vous dois. J'ai été arrogant, et je m'en excuse. J'ai mal supporté ce qui s'est passé avec le Conseil, s'excusa l'Élu.

Comprenant que c'était important pour eux, Jacen fit mine de découvrir un attrait incroyable en observant le mur à quelques mètres.

\- Tu es fort, et sage Anakin, et je suis extrêmement fier de toi. Je t'ai pris comme apprenti quand tu n'étais encore qu'un petit garçon. Je t'ai appris tout ce que je savais, et je t'ai vu devenir meilleur Jedi que je ne le serais jamais.

Anakin sourit en baissant la tête, les paroles de son ancien mentor le touchant plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Obi-wan était comme un frère pour lui, et ses confidence lui faisait réaliser à quel point il avait foi en lui, contrairement aux autres membres du Conseil.

\- Mais fais preuve de patience. Le temps viendra bientôt où le Conseil t'élèvera au rang de Maître.

Le jeune homme était touché par les paroles d'Obi-wan. Il avait confiance en lui, il lui avait confié sa vie des dizaines, peut-être même des centaines de fois. Après un dernier signe de tête amical, le Jedi se détourna avant de s'éloigner. Alors qu'il empruntait la rampe d'embarquement, l'idée de se confier lui vint. Lui parler de ses cauchemars quant à la mort de Padmé. Obi-wan avait toujours été le plus sages de deux, il saurait quoi faire. Abrité dans l'ombre du bâtiment, le jeune homme prit sa décision.

\- Obi-wan ?

L'Élu s'interrompit alors, comme prit d'un doute. Et si Obi-wan ne l'aidait pas ? S'il le dénonçait au Conseil ? Il trouva rapidement quoi dire alors que l'intéressé, illuminé par le soleil, se tournait vers lui.

\- Que la Force soit avec vous.

Avec un sourire dont il avait le secret, Obi-wan lui répondit.

\- Au revoir ami, que la Force soit avec toi. Avec vous deux, ajouta-t-il en direction de Jacen qui, adossé contre la rambarde, baignait entre l'ombre et la lumière.

\- Au revoir Maître, on se revoit quand la guerre sera finit, répondit Jacen avec entrain.

Alors que leur maître embarquait pour un combat final avec le général cyborg, ses deux apprentis restaient sur Coruscant, l'un veillant sur l'autre.

L'agitation régnait dans le hangar central du vaisseau-amiral du Général Kenobi, le Vigilance. Des dizaines de techniciens effectuaient les dernières vérifications sur les canonnières. En chemin vers le hangar, Obi-wan et son fidèle second, le commandant Cody, discutaient de la suite des événements.

\- Et le commandant Lorek n'est pas avec vous ? Qu'a-t-il fait cette fois ? s'amusa le clone.

\- Il est en charge d'une mission bien plus importante. Je me fais du soucis pour Anakin, et Jacen doit me tenir informé de son état.

\- Il y a un problème avec le général Skywalker ?

Obi-wan se tourna vers son ami, un air grave sur le visage.

\- Ce n'est peut-être rien, mais je le trouve très agité depuis le sauvetage du chancelier. Il ne m'a rien dit, mais je sais qu'il se passe quelque chose.

\- Et bien, si quelqu'un peut l'aider, c'est bien le commandant.

Cody appréciait énormément Jacen, qui l'avait sauvé moult fois durant la guerre. Les deux hommes s'estimaient et se respectaient mutuellement.

\- Puissiez-vous avoir raison Cody.

Tout en discutant, ils avaient atteint le hangar principal, et se dirigèrent vers le chasseur du Jedi pour le briefing. Le nouvel astro-mécano d'Obi-wan, R4-G9, leur afficha une carte holographique de la planète.

\- Heureusement, la plupart des cités sont concentrées sur ce petit continent, dans la région la plus éloignée, informa Cody.

\- Je les occuperait de mon mieux jusqu'à ce que vous soyez là, mais ne soyez pas trop longs.

\- Avez-vous jamais eu à vous plaindre de ma lenteur ? plaisanta le commandant.

\- Bien, maintenant à moi de me débrouiller pour ne pas éliminer tous les droïdes avant votre arrivée, conclut le Jedi avant d'embarquer dans son chasseur.

Quelques instants plus tard, les portes du hangar s'ouvrirent, et le petit chasseur se dirigea vers un anneau d'hyper-drive. Sans attendre plus longtemps, Obi-wan disparut en hyper-espace. Si Grievous était effectivement sur Utapau, il le trouverait.

Le Siège de Mandalore ne semblait pas être prêt de s'achever, à en juger par la console que consultait Anakin. Ahsoka, son ancienne apprentie, menait l'assaut pour la République aux côtés du capitaine Rex. Mais malgré l'appui des Death Watch, les forces de Dark Maul résistait encore à l'armée républicaine. Et le zabrak lui-même était introuvable depuis sa dernière confrontation avec Obi-wan, confrontation durant laquelle la Duchesse de Mandalore avait perdu la vie. Posant la console alors que Padmé arrivait, le Jedi se tourna vers elle.

\- Obi-wan est venu te voir ?

\- Il est passé ce matin, confirma la sénatrice.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? demanda le jeune homme en se levant.

\- Tu l'inquiète beaucoup, il te trouve très préoccupé.

Anakin la suivit jusqu'à sa chambre avant de s'immobiliser.

\- Je suis perdu.

Et c'était vrai. Anakin Skywalker, le Héros sans peur, se sentait complètement perdu.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi perdu ?

Padmé se tourna vers lui. Cela ne ressemblait pas à son mari d'être aussi mal. Mais depuis qu'il lui avait parlé de ses cauchemars, elle le trouvait… préoccupé. Elle savait qu'Anakin était toujours très inquiété par ses visions depuis la mort de sa mère.

\- Ni Obi-wan ni le Conseil n'ont confiance en moi.

\- Ils sont prêts à te confier jusqu'à leurs vies, tenta Padmé.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, continua le jeune homme, comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu. Je ne suis pas le Jedi que j'espérais. Je veux plus ! Et je sais que j'ai tords.

L'ancienne reine de Naboo s'approcha de lui et posa une main rassurante sur son époux.

\- Tu es trop exigeant avec toi-même.

La prenant par la taille, le Jedi croisa son regard qui se voulait rassurant. Que ne ferait-il pas pour ces yeux-là ?

\- J'ai trouvé le moyen de te sauver, lui annonça-t-il.

\- De me sauver ?

\- De mon cauchemar.

Ainsi c'était bien ça. Il avait encore peur de ses cauchemars, et de ce qu'il craignait d'arriver.

\- C'est ça qui te préoccupe, comprit-elle enfin.

\- Je ne veux surtout pas te perdre.

Le ton qu'il employait, la peur dans sa voix… elle ne pouvait pas le supporter. Mais cela passerait, elle le savait. Elle était à quelques semaines d'accoucher, et Anakin serait là encore un long moment si Obi-wan parvenait à éliminer Grievous. Et elle voulait qu'il soit avec elle pour la naissance de leur enfant.

\- Je ne mourrais pas en donnant la vie Ani, je te le promet.

\- Non, c'est moi qui te le promet, dit-il d'un ton déterminé.

Le trajet ne fut pas trop long, et Obi-wan sorti de l'hyper-espace sans encombre. Immédiatement, il se décrocha de son anneau et fila vers l'un des entonnoirs naturels où se trouvaient les cités d'Utapau. Sachant précisément où il devait se rendre, il se dirigea vers Pau City, refuge présumé du général Grievous. Arrivé près de la plate-forme où il était attendu, son petit chasseur se posa à quelques mètres de la délégation venue l'accueillir.

Cette arrivée ne passa cependant pas inaperçue pour l'un des magma-gardes de Grievous qui, posté en hauteur avec deux droïdes snipers, espionna l'arrivée de ce visiteur indésirable. Le Jedi sorti prestement, et s'inclina respectueusement face à l'administrateur Pau'an du Port de la cité, Tion Medon.

\- Salutations, jeune Jedi. Peut-on connaître la raison de votre venue dans notre lointaine retraite ? demanda le Pau'an.

\- Hélas, c'est la guerre j'en ai peur, lui répondit le maître Jedi.

\- Il n'y a pas de guerre ici, sauf si vous l'apportez avec vous.

\- Je vous saurais gré de me permettre d'acheter du carburant, et d'utiliser cette cité comme base le temps d'explorer les systèmes voisins à la recherche du général Grievous.

Le grand alien se tourna vers des Utais, de petites créatures avec lesquelles ils vivaient en harmonie, et leur ordonna de remplir les réservoirs du chasseur d'Obi-wan, puis il s'approcha de ce dernier, une lueur grave dans les yeux.

\- Il est ici. Ils nous ont pris en otages, ils nous observent, chuchota-t-il.

\- Ah je vois.

\- Au dixième niveau, des milliers de droïdes de combat sur le pied de guerre, l'avertit l'administrateur.

\- Dites à la population de se cacher, et si vous avez des guerriers, qu'ils sortent les armes.

S'inclinant mutuellement, les deux interlocuteurs s'éloignèrent, le Jedi vers son vaisseau, le Pau'an vers la délégation. Voyant que l'intrus retournait à son vaisseau, les droïdes s'en désintéressèrent, et à raison puisque quelques instants plus tard, le petit chasseur quitta la plate-forme.

Mais à leur insu, Obi-wan n'avait pas quitté la planète. Avisant une animalerie de Varactyls, il s'y rendit sans attendre, la capuche de sa bure rabaissée sur son visage. Quelques instants plus tard, il en ressortit avec un magnifique spécimen, une femelle nommée Boga. Obi-wan avait toujours préféré chevaucher des animaux plutôt que de piloter. Un speeder se fiche pas mal de s'encastrer dans un mur, un animal avec un minimum d'auto-préservation s'en soucierait un peu plus.

Se concentrant sur sa cible, le maître Jedi repéra facilement la sphère de contrôle séparatiste encastrée dans la paroi naturelle. Grievous était là-dedans, sans aucun doute.

En effet, ce dernier était présent, en compagnie de tous les leaders séparatistes. L'heure était grave pour les opposants à la République, avec Dooku éliminé en prison. Fort heureusement, la forteresse de Mustafar était enfin achevée.

\- Les armées de la République ne mettront pas longtemps à retrouver notre trace. Je vous envoie dans le système de Mustafar, dans la Bordure Extérieure. C'est une planète volcanique, vous y serrez en sécurité, informa le cyborg.

\- En sécurité ?! Ha ! Le chancelier Palpatine a réussit à se libérer de vos griffes Général ! Sans le Comte Dooku, j'ai des doutes sur votre capacité à assurer notre sécurité ! riposta le Vice-Roi Gunray.

Bien installé en hauteur, Obi-wan eut tout le temps qu'il voulait pour analyser la situation. Ainsi les Séparatistes se retiraient sur Mustafar. Et bien, il savait où aller ensuite.

\- Félicitez-vous, Vice-roi, de ne jamais être tombé «entre mes griffes». Votre vaisseau vous attend, répondit le général avant de se détourner.

La réunion était terminée, et les séparatistes se rendirent vers le hangar. Le Jedi réfléchit alors à une bonne stratégie à adopter, puis retira sa bure avant de sauter en plein milieu des droïdes.

\- Salut à tous !

À l'unisson, les quatre magma-gardes de Grievous se retournèrent, leurs bâtons électriques enclenchés.

\- Général Kenobi, vous ne manquez pas d'audace ! Tuez-le ! ordonna le tueur de Jedi à ses gardes du corps.

Dégainant son sabre, Obi-wan se mis en garde. Quatre contre un, voilà qui n'était pas si difficile, surtout quand on connaît son environnement. Usant de la Force, il fit céder une structure métallique fixée au plafond, et cette dernière s'écrasa de plein fouet sur les droïdes. Le seul qui restait, à moité compressé, fut décapité d'un simple revers de la lame bleuté. Victorieux, le Jedi s'avança vers son adversaire.

\- Reculez ! Je vais m'occuper de ce maudit Jedi moi-même.

\- C'est quand vous voulez ! Mais vous savez comment tout cela va se terminer mon cher.

\- Pas cette fois-ci.

Décrochant sa loure cape, le général s'équipa de ses quatre sabres, qu'il dégaina après avoir séparé ses bras. Quatre lames contre une.

\- Attaques, Kenobi !

Un sourire aux lèvres, il se mis en garde, prêt à l'assaut. Alors Grievous attaqua. Usant de ses bras mécaniques, il commença par faire des moulinets impressionnants, griffant le sol autour de lui et forçant le Jedi à reculer. Croyant avoir l'avantage, le cyborg poursuivit son avancée. Mais Obi-wan attendait juste d'avoir un bon angle d'attaque. Lorsqu'il se présenta, il plongea sa lame vers l'ennemi, qui para instantanément. Un déluge de coups et d'esquives, de bottes et de parades suivit alors.

Rapidement une main fut sectionnée, redoublant la colère du tueur de Jedi qui attaqua plus férocement encore. Mais malgré toute sa colère, le soresu d'Obi-wan lui permettait de contrer toute attaque. Et ce dernier se permit même de couper une deuxième main au général, qui enragea. Repoussant violemment une attaque du Jedi, Grievous s'interrompit lorsque des tirs de blasters se firent entendre : le 212e bataillon d'attaque venait de lancer l'assaut sur la base séparatiste.

\- Avec ou sans armée, il faut te rendre à l'évidence : tu es condamné.

\- Je ne suis pas de cet avis.

Puisant dans la Force, le maître Jedi propulsa Grievous aussi loin qu'il le pouvait, ce dernier allant s'écraser contre une structure métallique, perdant ses sabres dans le même temps. Désarmé, il se dirigea telle une araignée vers son speeder-roue TSMEU-6, qu'il mis en marche rapidement, essayant de fuir les combats. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'intervention de Boga, qui rejoignit rapidement son propriétaire afin qu'il poursuive son objectif.

Un peu plus bas, le commandant Cody combattait avec ses hommes, déterminés à libérer la planète des mains des Séparatistes. Sans s'en rendre compte, à chaque ennemi abattu, le commandant calculait combien de droïdes il avait descendus. Lorsqu'il le réalisa, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire sous son casque.

\- Merci commandant Lorek, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, Cody avait toujours vu Jacen et Anakin, plus tard rejoints par Ahsoka, compter les droïdes qu'ils détruisaient, dans une sorte de concours à celui qui en aurait le plus. Plusieurs fois il s'était surprit à comparer ses résultats avec le capitaine Rex, qu'il côtoyait régulièrement. C'était peut-être un peu enfantin, mais cela ne les avait jamais empêché d'êtres concentrés au combat. Et puis, Cody avait remarqué que ces petits jeux renforçaient les liens entre les hommes dans une étrange camaraderie. Ses hommes étant soudés, il n'avait rien à redire.

Il venait tout juste d'abattre son seizième droïde qu'un sabre laser tomba littéralement du ciel à ses pieds. Se penchant pour le ramasser, il reconnu sans peine le sabre de son général. Mais où était-il ?

\- Section 4, sur le flanc gauche ! Section 2, attirez leur attention au centre, en avant ! Contactez le Temple Jedi, exécution !

* * *

Et voilà les amis, fin du chapitre ! S'il vous as plus, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir en laissant des reviews, ça fait toujours très plaisir !

Je vous retrouve dans quelques semaines pour le prochain chapitre qui est déjà en cours d'écriture !^^


	7. Chapitre 7 : Sidious se révèle

**Et voilà le chapitre 7 ! Il est enfin là, avec quelques jours de retard je vous l'accorde mais j'ai enfin trouvé du temps pour pouvoir le publier. J'espère que comme pour les autres il vous plaira, enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre VII : Sidious se révèle au grand jour**_

Dans la salle de briefing situé en plein cœur du Temple Jedi, Mace Windu, aux côtés d'Anakin et des hologrammes des Maîtres Yoda, Ki-Adi-Mundi et Aayala Secura, observait l'avancée des Séparatistes sur les divers fronts de la Bordure Extérieure. Globalement, les nouvelles étaient bonnes. La fin de la Guerre des Clones approchait à grands pas, et avec la fin de Grievous sur Utapau, les combats ne continueront pas longtemps.

En parlant d'Utapau, le Temple reçut un appel des forces républicaines engagées à Pau City, et l'hologramme du commandant Cody ne tarda pas à apparaître.

 _\- Maître Windu, puis-je vous interrompre ? Le général Kenobi a engagé le combat avec le général Grievous, et nous avons lancés notre attaque. Grievous ne devrait plus nous poser de problème très longtemps._

Bien qu'ayant pleinement confiance en son ancien mentor, Anakin ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que si lui ou Jacen avait accompagné Obi-wan, la fin du général cyborg ne serait plus une estimation, mais une certitude. Qui assurerait ses arrières pour cette ultime bataille s'ils n'étaient pas à ses côtés ?

\- Merci Commandant, le congédia Windu. Anakin, donne cette information au chancelier. Sa façon de réagir nous éclairera sur ses intentions. Je veux tout savoir.

\- Oui Maître, acquiesça l'intéressé avant de se mettre en route.

À peine le jeune homme parti, le maître Jedi se tourna vers ses pairs, une lueur inquiète dans le regard. Associer le jeune Skywalker avec le chancelier était une très mauvaise idée. Il n'avait confiance ni en l'un, ni en l'autre et était persuadé que cette association ne donnerait rien de bon pour l'Ordre Jedi.

\- Je sens qu'un complot se trame contre les Jedi. Le Côté Obscur de la Force émane du chancelier.

Depuis maintenant plusieurs mois, les Jedi soupçonnaient le vieil homme d'être le Seigneur Sith qu'ils cherchaient depuis des années. Windu en était d'ailleurs arrivé à l'idée que l'enlèvement de Palpatine avait été mis en place dans le seul but de relâcher la vigilance du Conseil à son égare.

\- _Si jamais il ne renonçait pas à ses pouvoirs d'exception une fois que Grievous aura été mis hors d'état de nuire, il faudra l'obliger à abandonner ses fonctions_ , exposa le Céréen, depuis Mygeeto. _Sa prise de pouvoir légitimée par la guerre couplée à la majorité dont il dispose au Sénat en fait un danger pour la démocratie de la République._

\- Notre Conseil devra prendre le contrôle du Sénat pour qu'une transition pacifique soit assurée, confirma Windu. Bien que cela me déplaise, c'est notre seule solution. Il semblerait que Dooku avait raison : sauver la République revient à la détruire telle que nous la connaissons.

\- _À de sombres extrémités un tel raisonnement nous conduirait_ , prévint Yoda. _D'une grande prudence il nous faut faire preuve._ _Le Sénat corrompu est en effet. Très peu de sympathisants nous avons aujourd'hui. Garder espoir il nous faut. Une fois les Sith éliminés, plus claire sera notre avenir._

Le vieux maître ne savait que trop bien quelles seraient les réactions des politiciens corrompus qui gangrenaient le Sénat si les Jedi venaient à en prendre le contrôle. Beaucoup n'auraient pas peur de crier au complot, ou au coup d'État. Hélas, le Conseil avait-il le choix ?

* * *

Il avait sentit son trouble avant même qu'il ne pénètre dans son bureau. Le doute, l'incertitude, la peur. De telles émotions étaient magnifiques lorsque le Jedi qu'il cherchait à corrompre était si près de basculer. Trois ans, cela faisait maintenant trois ans que Dark Sidious avait des vues sur le jeune Skywalker, et même si tout ne s'était pas passé comme prévu, Anakin n'avait jamais été aussi proche de céder au Côté Obscur.

La mort de sa mère, la perte de son apprentie injustement condamnée par un Conseil aveuglé, Conseil qui lui faisait de moins en moins confiance depuis quelques temps… Il ne manquait plus que de provoquer quelques visions cauchemardesques dans lesquelles Anakin perdait la chose qui lui tenait le plus à cœur : sa femme, la belle sénatrice de Naboo. Palpatine savait qu'Anakin était paradoxalement le meilleur Jedi de par ses capacités, et le pire selon le Code Jedi. Pas d'attachements. C'était une chose difficile pour un jeune homme qui avait rejoint tardivement l'Ordre Jedi. L'Élu, celui qui devait apporter l'Équilibre dans la Force selon ses pairs, sera l'auteur de leur destruction. Ironique.

\- Chancelier, nous venons de recevoir un message du général Kenobi. Il a engagé le combat avec le général Grievous.

Malgré ses efforts, sa voix ne parvenait pas à cacher son inquiétude pour son ancien maître. Sidious ne put s'empêcher d'enfoncer un peu plus le clou.

\- Croisons les doigts pour que Maître Kenobi se montre à la hauteur…

\- Je devrais être près de lui, se lamenta le jeune Jedi. Moi ou Jacen. Mais j'ai l'impression que le Conseil ne tient pas trop à ce que je quitte Coruscant pour l'instant.

Il avait confiance en lui. Il s'était toujours confié à lui. Cela ne faisait que faciliter la tâche du Seigneur Noir : dresser l'Élu contre l'Ordre Jedi.

\- Je suis désespéré de constater que le Conseil ne semble pas prendre conscience de l'étendue de tes talents. Sais-tu pourquoi ils te refusent le titre de Maître Jedi ?

\- J'aimerais le savoir. Plus le temps passe, plus j'ai l'impression qu'on voudrait m'exclure du Conseil. J'ai l'impression de… de ne pas faire partie de l'Ordre Jedi comme je le devrais. Comme si on voulait me mettre à l'écart.

Palpatine sourit intérieurement. Comment remercier Anakin de lui mâcher le travail ?

\- Ils n'ont aucune confiance en toi. Tu le sais déjà, n'est-ce pas ? Mais le dire à haute voix te ferais trop souffrir, je ne peux que te comprendre. Ce n'est pas facile d'être rejeté parce que l'on est différent. Oh bien-sûr, ce n'est pas seulement parce que tu es plus puissant qu'ils te rejettent.

Le chancelier marqua un temps d'arrêt afin de s'assurer d'avoir la pleine écoute de son futur disciple. Ce dernier semblait suspendu à ses lèvres.

\- Il ne te semble pas étrange que le Conseil soit distant avec toi au moment même où tu obtiens un siège parce que je te voue une confiance aveugle ? Ils se servent de toi pour m'atteindre, et par-là même atteindre notre précieuse République. Lorsque Grievous sera éliminé, plus rien n'empêchera le Conseil de s'en prendre physiquement à moi. Que fera ce cher maître Windu une fois les Séparatistes vaincus ? Il viendra pour moi, lui et ses complices Jedi. Je serai le premier arrêté sur leur ordre, mais ne te leurre pas Anakin, je ne serais pas le dernier, loin de là.

Le jeune homme semblait estomaqué.

\- Chancelier, vous ne pensez quand-même pas que…

\- Mais je ne pense pas, mon cher ami, je le sais ! Pourquoi penses-tu qu'ils te font des cachotteries alors que tu es un membre du Conseil ? Pourquoi te tenir éloigné quand tu dois leur rapporter mes moindres faits et gestes ? Tu le sais, au fond de toi. Les Jedi ont l'intention de renverser la République, et cela commencera ce soir par mon arrestation, puis mon exécution.

\- Non, c'est… c'est impossible. Le Sénat ne laisserait jamais…

\- Anakin, ne cherche pas à t'aveugler de la sorte. Le Sénat ne sera pas en mesure de contester le Conseil. C'est du Sénat que je tiens mon pouvoir. Et contrairement aux Jedi, je ne reste au pouvoir que par nécessité. En ces temps de guerre, les populations ont besoin d'un symbole. Toi comme moi incarnons ce symbole : moi je suis le chancelier incorruptible, et toi le Héros sans Peur, celui qui protège les institutions de notre précieuse République. Et ce simple fait te différencie des Jedi, Anakin. Tu n'es pas un Jedi, tu es un homme. Tu ressens des émotions, tu te bats pour ce que tu crois juste, pas pour un Ordre en pleine décadence. Voilà pourquoi tu ne seras jamais un Maître Jedi, parce que tu n'es pas ce qu'ils veulent que tu sois. C'est pour ça qu'ils te mettront à l'écart ce soir, pendant qu'ils s'en prendront à moi, et au Sénat.

\- Mais… mais les Jedi sont au service du Sénat ! protesta le jeune homme.

Ce que lui disait Palpatine semblait… surréaliste. Jamais les Jedi ne pourraient commettre un tel acte envers la République ! À moins que…

 _\- Sa façon de réagir nous éclairera sur ses intentions. Je veux tout savoir._

Serait-il possible que…

\- Vraiment ? Moi je pense que les Jedi ne sont maintenant plus au service que de quelques sénateurs, répondit Sidious d'un ton attristé.

\- Chancelier c'est… pardonnez-moi mais j'ai… j'ai du mal à croire que…

\- Tiens, fit le chancelier en sortant d'un tiroir secret de son bureau un dossier qu'il tendit à son jeune interlocuteur. J'imagine que tu sais ce que c'est.

Bien-sûr qu'il savait : c'était le Manifeste des Deux Mille, qui comme son nom l'indiquait, comportait les noms des deux mille sénateurs à s'opposer au pouvoir de Palpatine.

\- Vois-tu, ce n'est pas seulement un stupide manifeste, non. C'est également le nom des conspirateurs alliés aux Jedi. Quand le Sénat subira l'occupation des Jedi, sois sûr qu'aucun des sénateurs sur cette liste ne sera arrêté.

Anakin n'arrivait plus à parler. Il n'arrivait plus à penser. Padmé. Son nom figurait sur cette pétition. Des jours durant elle lui avait expliqué l'importance que cette pétition avait pour elle. Mais cela ne se pouvait… Padmé ne pouvait pas se rendre complice d'un coup d'État, cela lui semblait aussi crédible qu'un général Grievous faisant une collection de tapis plutôt que de sabres.

Satisfait de voir le conflit intérieur du jeune homme, Sidious poursuivit sur sa lancée.

\- Ne t'avais-je pas prévenu Anakin ? Ne t'avais-je pas dis que les actions du Conseil n'étaient pas ce qu'elles semblaient être ? Ils sont tous complices, tous !

\- Pas Padmé, s'entendit dire Anakin avant de se reprendre. La sénatrice Amidala…

\- …Compte me trahir comme tous les autres, poursuivit Palpatine. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que vous ne pouvez pas vivre heureux ensemble.

Le cœur du Jedi rata un battement.

\- Quoi ? Je ne comprends pas…

Le sourire de Palpatine se fit chaleureux.

\- Anakin, je l'ai toujours su. Si je ne disais rien, c'était avant tout pour ne pas t'embarrasser. Naboo est mon monde natal souviens-toi. J'ai de nombreuses relations là-bas. J'ai toujours été très heureux pour vous, depuis le jour où j'ai appris pour votre mariage.

La tête d'Anakin tournait. Ou était-ce le sol qui se mouvait sous ses pieds ?

\- Tu devrais t'asseoir mon garçon, tu ne semble pas très bien… Là, c'est bien. Tu es très pâle, tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

\- Oui, oui oui je… je vous remercie chancelier. Je suis juste un peu fatigué.

\- Les mauvais rêves, à nouveau ? s'enquit le vieil homme avec un air concerné.

\- Cette fois, c'est Padmé, confirma l'Élu. Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Il réalisa seulement à cet instant à quel point cela lui faisait du bien de parler de ses cauchemars, de se confier à quelqu'un en qui il avait pleinement confiance. Palpatine savait pour son mariage. Il savait également pour ses cauchemars à propos de sa mère et le massacre du village Tusken qui avait suivit sa mort. Avec Palpatine, il n'avait pas besoin de faire semblant.

\- Il faut absolument que tu franchisse cet écran de fumée mensonger que les Jedi ont tissés autour de toi. Laisse-moi t'apprendre toutes les subtilités de la Force.

\- Vous ? Mais… comment ? demanda Anakin, surprit.

\- Tu te souviens de la légende dont je t'ai parlé l'autre jour à l'opéra ?

Bien-sûr qu'il s'en souvenait. L'histoire de Dark Plagueis, le Sith qui avait vaincu la mort…

\- Oui… oui je m'en souviens.

Sidious ne put s'empêcher de savourer cet instant par un bref moment de silence. Enfin, il pouvait se révéler aux Jedi.

\- Plagueis n'est pas une légende. Enfin, n'était.

Il se pencha vers l'Élu de la prophétie.

\- C'est moi qui l'ait tué dans son sommeil, murmura-t-il à l'oreille de son jeune interlocuteur. Juste après mon élection au poste de chancelier.

Ce dernier se redressa, comme revigoré par ces paroles, et dégaina son sabre laser.

\- Vous ! Vous êtes le Seigneur Noir des Sith !

Contrairement à ce qu'il croyait, Palpatine le regarda tristement, comme déçu de sa réaction. Il soupira lourdement, avant de croiser le regard du Jedi.

\- Je devrais vous tuer sur-le-champ !

\- Non, c'est ce que les Jedi voudraient que tu fasse. Mais je doute que tu veuille vraiment tuer un ami. Quelqu'un qui a toujours été là pour toi, quelqu'un qui a toujours prit ton parti. Mais si tu souhaite agir en pantin du Conseil, libre à toi. Je ne t'en empêcherait pas.

Sidious arborait un regard affable, mais triste. Anakin remarqua facilement qu'aucune aura maléfique n'émanait de lui, aucune intention hostile à son encontre.

\- Vous… nous ne m'en empêcherez pas ?

\- Anakin, tu es mon ami et tu dois prendre une décision. Je compte bien respecter ta décision, quelle qu'elle soit. Mais tu dois savoir une chose : si je meurs ce soir, tout mon savoir disparaîtra avec moi. Tu n'as que deux options : soit tu me tue, comme le voudrait le Conseil qui est tant hostile à ton égard, soir tu me laisse vivre, et je t'enseignerai le moyen de sauver ta femme d'une mort certaine.

Le jeune homme ne pouvait détacher son regard des prunelles chaudes et rassurantes du vieil homme. Il s'était toujours fié à son instinct, mais cette fois il était perdu.

\- Je… je ne sais pas quoi faire…

Anakin Skywalker, le Héros sans Peur, était littéralement pétrifié par l'incertitude. Se pouvait-il que Palpatine ne soit pas le masque de Dark Sidious ? Se pouvait-il que cet homme soit réellement sincère ? Que le Seigneur Sith qu'il avait sous les yeux soit réellement un homme qui s'inquiétait pour lui, et qui voulait vraiment l'aider quand tous le monde semblait lui tourner le dos ?

Il éteignit sa lame, incertain.

\- Je dois quand-même vous dénoncer au Conseil, je suis désolé.

\- Ne le sois pas Anakin, lui sourit Sidious. Tu agis selon ta conscience, je ne peux te le reprocher. Mais n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dis : ce soir se décidera du sort de la vie de Padmé. À toi de voir à quel point elle compte pour toi.

* * *

Inconscient de la terrible découverte qu'était en train de faire Anakin, Jacen entrait dans les appartements de la sénatrice Amidala, qui se faisait toujours un plaisir d'accueillir l'un des meilleurs amis de son mari.

\- Bonjour Sénatrice, j'espère ne pas vous déranger.

\- Oh non Jacen, absolument pas, sourit l'intéressée. Et combien de fois t'ai-je déjà dis de m'appeler Padmé ?

\- Une fois de plus, je le crains.

Jacen avait toujours apprécié la sénatrice de Naboo. Il avait toujours trouvé que c'était l'une des politiciennes les plus honnêtes qu'il connaisse. Mais ce n'était pas pour des raisons professionnelles qu'il avait demandé à la voir.

\- Alors, que puis-je faire pour toi Jacen ? Est-ce que je peux t'offrir quelque chose ?

\- Oh, volontiers Sén… Padmé, sourit le jeune homme.

La jeune femme sourit en se rendant dans sa cuisine. Pas de servantes pour aujourd'hui, elle savait au fond d'elle-même pourquoi le Jedi était ici. La même raison qu'Obi-wan.

Elle revint rapidement avec un plateau contenant deux coupes de thé ainsi que quelques biscuits de Naboo dont Jacen était très friand.

\- Je vous remercie Padmé, il n'y a qu'ici que j'ai un minimum le droit de grignoter. Jennica fait la chasse aux biscuits quand elle vient dans mes quartiers.

La sénatrice ne put s'empêcher de rire. Elle savait que le départ d'Ahsoka fut très rude pour le jeune Jedi, aussi elle était très heureuse qu'il ait rencontré Jennica.

\- Mais assez plaisanter, je suis ici à la demande d'Obi-wan. Vous savez pourquoi je suppose.

\- Oui, répondit Padmé en retrouvant son sérieux.

Bien qu'elle était quelque peu inquiète quand Jacen lui avait révélé être au courant pour elle et Anakin, le jeune homme avait fait le serment de ne rien dire, considérant Anakin comme un grand frère. Il avait du reste couvert Anakin plus d'une fois.

\- Obi-wan, et moi par la même occasion, sommes inquiets à propos d'Anakin. Il est très… préoccupé. Je sais que c'est normal avec les responsabilités qu'il a depuis quelques temps mais… je crois qu'il y a plus. Et j'aimerais beaucoup l'aider, vous le savez, seulement j'ai peur d'être quelque peu démuni.

\- Nous avons parlé de cela un peu plus tôt, Obi-wan et moi. Il ne t'a rien dit ?

\- Et bien, disons que j'étais quelque peu préoccupé ce matin, sourit Jacen en rougissant légèrement.

La sénatrice ne pu s'empêcher de sourire également, parfaitement consciente de ce dont parlait le jeune Jedi.

\- Je vois.

\- Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il m'a demandé de rester sur Coruscant pour garder un œil sur Anakin, et pour l'aider si besoin est. Et quitte à choisir, Obi-wan préférait que ce soit moi plutôt que Palpatine.

\- Le Conseil n'accorde plus sa confiance au chancelier ?

\- Plus depuis quelques temps. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il se passe entre eux, mais ça ne me dit rien qui vaille. Maître Obi-wan est resté très vague sur le sujet, et Maître Yoda m'a dit qu'ils avait un plan mais sans m'en dire plus.

\- Ils ne te disent pas tout pour que tu ne fasse pas de bêtises sans doute, tenta la jeune femme.

\- Peut-être, acquiesça Jacen après un temps de réflexion. Mais je n'aime pas ça. Être tenu dans l'ignorance c'est l'une des pires choses que je connaisse. Mais je ne suis pas venu ici pour vous ennuyer avec mes soucis, excusez-moi.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser de quoique ce soit Jacen. Tu sais que si tu as besoin de parler je suis toujours à l'écoute.

\- C'est gentil Padmé, je vous remercie. Bien, et si vous me disiez ce qui perturbe tant Anakin ? S'il avait vraiment un gros problème, il vous en aurait parlé, non ?

Padmé ne savait que dire à son jeune ami. Elle savait qu'il ne dirait rien au Conseil. Mais elle ne savait pas si son mari voulait recevoir une quelconque aide extérieure. Finalement, elle se décida.

\- Anakin fait… des cauchemars.

Elle n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus en voyant le visage de son interlocuteur.

\- Comme ceux où il voyait sa mère ? Et cette fois c'est vous ? devina-t-il.

Ne sachant que répondre, elle se contenta de hocher la tête en détournant le regard. Peut-être Jacen pouvait-il le convaincre qu'elle n'était pas en danger, que tout allait bien se passer.

\- Est-ce… tu pourrais l'aider ?

\- Je vais faire de mon mieux. Qui sait, peut-être ne sera-t-il pas trop têtu ? plaisanta le jeune homme avant de se lever.

Maintenant qu'il savait ce qui torturait son ami, il était en mesure de l'aider. Et il fera tout son possible pour que la situation s'améliore.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la sortie la sénatrice le retint par le bras. Son regard était inquiet.

\- Jacen ? Tu es sûr que tout va bien de ton côte ?

Évidemment Obi-wan lui avait confié qu'il avait quelques soucis avec avec ses deux élèves, et Padmé appréciait suffisamment le jeune Jedi pour s'enquérir de son état. Mais sa réponse fut loin de la rassurer.

\- Honnêtement ? Je n'en sais rien.

* * *

Les combats ne perdaient pas en intensité sur Utapau. Toujours à la poursuite du diabolique cyborg séparatiste, Obi-wan parcourait les rues maintenant très agitées de Pau City. Les clones de Cody avaient bien travaillés, comme à leur habitude : la moitié des quartiers près du spatioport étaient débarrassés des droïdes de la CSI. Mais pour l'heure, un seul ennemi préoccupait le maître Jedi : Grievous.

Esquivant les nombreux tirs ennemis grâce à la rapidité et l'agilité de Boga, le Jedi réussit à rattraper le général droïde. Ce dernier s'empara d'un bâton électrique et tenta plusieurs fois sans succès d'atteindre son ennemi. S'aidant de la Force, Obi-wan esquiva sans mal les attaques ennemies, et parvint même à s'emparer du bâton du général.

Ceci fait, il tenta de détruire le véhicule de Grievous, mais ce dernier semblait bien déterminé à empêcher cela. Tirant l'arme vers lui de toutes ses forces, il emporta le Jedi avec lui, qui se retrouva derrière son siège. Trop occupés à tenter de se blesser, les deux combattants ne faisaient plus attention à la route, et ce n'est qu'au dernier moment qu'ils quittèrent le speeder lancé à pleine vitesse. Les deux ennemis roulèrent sur la plateforme d'atterrissage privée de Grievous, tandis que son speeder alla s'écraser plusieurs centaines de mètres plus bas.

Obi-wan se releva prestement, le bâton électrique en main, tandis que le cyborg s'empara du blaster qu'il avait fait tombé quelques secondes plus tôt. D'un coup bien placé, le-dit blaster vola des griffes du général, avant de s'écrouler suite aux attaques du maître Jedi. Mais Grievous ne comptait pas périr aujourd'hui. D'un violent coup de patte, il fit voler son adversaire de deux mètres en arrière, avant de se redresser rapidement pour l'écraser sous ses griffes.

Obi-wan se défendit héroïquement, mais le corps en duracier du cyborg ne lui donnait pas vraiment l'occasion de porter des coups à mains nues. D'un revers de la main, il fut expédié contre le vaisseau de son adversaire, lequel tenta ensuite de lui broyer le crâne à coup de poing. Mais se faisant, Grievous avait exposé son torse. Profitant de l'ouverture, le Jedi en profita pour ouvrir les plaques de duracier, révélant les restes organiques du guerrier kaleesh.

Ce dernier éjecta son adversaire d'un violent coup de patte, qui manqua de faire chuter Obi-wan de la plateforme. Heureusement pour lui, ce dernier eut le réflexe de se rattraper in-extremis. Mais il constata avec peu de surprise que Grievous n'en avait pas finit. Ce dernier, équipé du bâton électrique, se dirigeait vers le maître Jedi en mauvaise posture pour finir le travail. Mais c'était sans compter la Force.

Puisant dans cette dernière, Obi-wan se saisit du blaster du tueur de Jedi, et visa ses organes exposés. Et il tira. Un coup. Puis un deuxième. Ainsi qu'un troisième, rapidement suivit d'un quatrième et d'un cinquième. Le cyborg commença à brûler. Tel un pantin désarticulé, il commença à bouger par coups saccadés, avant que finalement son cerveau ne s'embrase, expulsant des flammes par les orbites de son masque.

Après un dernier cri de douleur, Grievous, le tueur de Jedi et diabolique général des Séparatistes, s'écroula dans un bruit sourd.

Son ennemi abattu, Obi-wan se releva avec difficulté avant de s'approcher du cadavre du cyborg.

\- Quel manque d'éducation, commenta-t-il tout en jetant son blaster.

Grievous mort, la Guerre des Clones ne tarderait pas à se finir. Mais le Jedi ne savait absolument pas que ce qui allait se passer maintenant sur Coruscant changerait l'histoire de la galaxie. La fin de Grievous sonnait la fin d'une époque, mais ça Obi-wan ne le savait pas encore.

* * *

Jacen discutait tranquillement avec certains de ses clones dans les hangars du Temple Jedi alors qu'il vit les quelques membres du Conseil qu'il restait sur Coruscant se rassembler dans le hangar, l'air grave. Apercevant Mace Windu, le padawan se précipita vers lui.

\- Maître Windu ! A-t-on des nouvelles de Maître Kenobi ?

L'intéressé se tourna vers lui avec un regard bienveillant.

\- Oui Jacen. La Guerre des Clones vit ses dernières heures, le général Grievous vient d'être éliminé par Obi-wan.

Bien qu'ayant entièrement foi en les capacités de son maître, Jacen ne put s'empêcher de pousser un petit soupir de soulagement. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup savoir Obi-wan seul sans renfort à l'autre bout de la galaxie. Mais tout à sa joie, il remarqua cependant que Windu ne semblait pas plus serein pour autant.

\- Mais dans ce cas… pourquoi semblez-vous si grave ?

\- Moi et les autres Maîtres allons nous assurer que le chancelier va bien remettre ses pleins pouvoirs au Sénat.

\- Je peux vous accompagner ? J'en ai assez de tourner en rond au Temple, expliqua le jeune homme.

\- Non, je préfère te savoir ici, à garder un œil sur Skywalker.

Tout en mentionnant Anakin, Windu le regarda s'approcha d'un pas rapide mais incertain.

\- Maître Windu, puis-je vous parler une minute ?

\- Skywalker. Nous venons d'apprendre qu'Obi-wan a éliminé le général Grievous. Nous allons donc nous assurer que le chancelier remettra bien ses pleins pouvoirs au Sénat.

Anakin resta silencieux un moment, les paroles du chancelier lui revenant en tête.

 _\- Lorsque Grievous sera éliminé, plus rien n'empêchera le Conseil de s'en prendre physiquement à moi. Que fera ce cher maître Windu une fois les Séparatistes vaincus ? Il viendra pour moi, lui et ses complices Jedi. Je serai le premier arrêté sur leur ordre, mais ne te leurre pas Anakin, je ne serais pas le dernier, loin de là._

Se pourrait-il que le Conseil compte en effet arrêter le chancelier ce soir ? Une fois sa troublante révélation avouée, rien n'en serait moins sûr.

\- Il ne renoncera pas à ses pouvoirs, je viens de faire une terrible découverte.

Le maître Jedi s'immobilisa. Il pouvait sentir le trouble et la crainte émaner de l'Élu. Mais de quoi avait-il si peur ?

\- Je crois que le chancelier Palpatine est un Seigneur Sith.

Il l'avait dit d'une traite, comme si ça lui faisait mal de le dire. Il avait encore du mal à y croire. Pour lui tout cela semblait si irréel.

Windu quant à lui avait reçu la révélation comme on reçoit une gifle. Le chancelier Palpatine, un homme qu'ils avaient côtoyés durant tant d'années, était en fait ce Seigneur Sidious qu'ils cherchaient depuis tout ce temps ? Comment avaient-ils pu être aussi aveugles ?

\- Un Seigneur sith… Tu es sûr ?

D'une certaine façon, Anakin était le confident de Palpatine pour déterminer si oui ou non il était une menace pour la République. Il semblerait que le jeune homme avait parfaitement remplit son rôle auprès du chancelier.

\- Absolument sûr, confirma l'Élu.

Il en était sûr. Pour en être aussi sûr Sidious avait dû lui faire une proposition, ou au moins il lui avait révélé sa vraie identité. Et si Anakin était là, c'est qu'il savait encore faire le bon choix.

\- Cette nouvelle dépasse nos pires craintes. Il faut agir au plus vite si l'on veut que l'Ordre des Jedi survive, déclara-t-il en se dirigeant vers la canonnière prête au départ pour le Sénat.

\- Maître, le chancelier est extrêmement puissant. Vous aurez besoin de mon aide pour l'arrêter, exposa Anakin, qui espérait pouvoir arrêter Sidious sans le tuer.

Mais malheureusement pour lui, Windu ne voyait pas des choses de cette façon.

\- Dans ton intérêt il vaudrait mieux que tu reste ici. Je sens énormément de confusion en toi jeune Skywalker, il semble que la crainte altère ton jugement.

\- Il faut que je vienne, persista l'intéressé.

\- Non.

Windu s'arrêta, son regard planté dans celui du jeune Jedi.

\- Si ce que tu m'a dit se confirme, tu auras gagné ma confiance. Mais pour l'instant, il faut que tu reste ici. Attends notre retour dans la chambre du Conseil. Jacen, accompagne-le ! lança-t-il à l'attention du padawan quelques mètres plus loin.

Puis il monta à bord de la canonnière, accompagné par ses pairs du Conseil. Une fois les maîtres partis, Jacen s'approcha d'Anakin.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

L'Élu tourna son regard incertain vers celui qu'il considérait comme son petit frère, et se força à lui sourire.

\- Rien, c'est juste que je devais parler à Windu à propos d'Obi-wan.

\- Ah je vois… et depuis quand Obi-wan ne renoncera pas à ses pleins pouvoirs au Sénat ?

Le sourire d'Anakin s'effaça lentement.

\- Désolé, je n'étais pas assez loin pour ne pas vous entendre. Hé, parle-moi, tu es comme un frère pour moi, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire ! demanda Jacen.

Il commençait à en avoir assez des cachotteries, assez des mensonges. Cette fois, le jeune padawan avait besoin d'entendre la vérité. Devant sa détermination, le chevalier rendit les armes.

\- Pas ici. Suis-moi.

* * *

 **Et voilà, fin du chapitre 7 ! J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié, moi j'ai pris énormément de plaisir à l'écrire, surtout la fameuse séquence entre Sidious et Anakin, où je me suis vraiment lâché dans le texte.^^**

 **Vous l'aurez deviné, dans le prochain chapitre (qui est déjà écrit) nous aurons enfin l'affrontement entre Mace Windu et Sidious, mais vous en saurez plus dans quelques jours ;)**

 **Si ce chapitre vous a plus, n'hésitez pas à lâcher une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça m'encourage beaucoup à continuer !**


	8. Chapitre 8 : La Chute

**Voilà enfin le huitième chapitre de cette fanfiction, pendant lequel les choses vont grandement s'accélérer pour nos héros. sur ce, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre VIII : La Chute**_

Jacen patientait avec Anakin dans la chambre du Conseil depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant, attendant qu'il parle. Mais son ami semblait vraiment perdu.

Anakin de son côté repensait aux paroles de Palpatine. Et si Mace Windu ne prenait pas la peine d'écouter le chancelier, et se contentait juste de le tuer ?

\- Anakin ? Tu m'écoute ?

\- Oui je… excuse-moi, je ne suis pas très bien.

\- Je sais. Tes cauchemars.

L'intéressé tourna un regard interrogatif vers son ami.

\- J'ai parlé avec Padmé aujourd'hui, elle m'a expliqué…

\- Tu n'avais pas à le faire, je peux m'en occuper seul ! commença le Jedi d'un ton plus dur qu'il ne le voulait.

\- Très bien, très bien ! Et si nous parlions plutôt du chancelier et de ses petites confidences, ou ça aussi c'est exclut ? proposa le padawan.

Anakin se calma rapidement. Jacen n'était en rien responsable de ses malheurs, mieux encore il lui tendait la main pour l'aider. Le jeune homme méritait de connaître la vérité.

\- Le chancelier… c'est le Seigneur Noir des Sith.

\- De quoi ?! s'écria Jacen, médusé.

Ainsi le Seigneur Noir des Sith qu'ils recherchaient depuis le début était sous leurs yeux, et ce depuis tout ce temps ?! Comment le conseil avait-il pu manquer ça ?! Le jeune homme sentit sa confiance envers le Conseil fondre comme neige au soleil, le procès d'Ahsoka lui revenant en mémoire. Mais rapidement il se reprit. Une padawan traîtresse ce n'était pas la même chose qu'un Sith caché depuis des années.

\- Mais comment… comment le sais-tu ?

\- Il me l'a dit, et il m'a proposé son aide pour sauver Padmé, lui avoua Anakin.

Mais contrairement à ses aveux avec Palpatine, Anakin se doutait que Jacen ne réagirait pas de la même façon.

\- Tu… tu ne compte pas accepter, n'est-ce pas ? demanda prudemment le padawan.

\- Et si c'était le meilleur moyen que j'avais de sauver Padmé ? Et si c'était le seul ? Et si seul Palpatine pouvait m'aider ? J'ai… je ne peux pas vivre sans elle Jacen, gémit le Héros sans Peur, enfouissant son visage entre ses mains.

Jacen, bien que perturbé par les paroles de son ami, ne pouvait qu'éprouver de l'empathie à son égard. Anakin Skywalker était l'un des hommes les plus braves qu'il connaisse. Le savoir perdu de la sorte lui paraissait inconcevable. Les deux Jedi restèrent silencieux quelques instants, chacun ne sachant quoi penser des récents événements.

 _-_ _Commandant Lorek ? Vous êtes là ?_ demanda soudainement le capitaine Blanco via l'holo-communicateur de Jacen.

\- Oui je suis là capitaine, excuse-moi Anakin. Je reviens vite.

Fermant la porte derrière lui, le padawan s'autorisa un soupir. Il s'éloigna quelques peu avant de continuer la communication avec son subordonné.

\- Blanco, je suis bien content de vous avoir. Écoutez-moi bien. J'ai besoin que vous réquisitionniez trois canonnières sans attendre, ainsi que le plus d'hommes que vous pourrez trouver. Et trouvez Theron, nous allons avoir besoin de lui.

 _\- Monsieur, je ne comprends pas, que se passe-t-il ?_

Durant les années de la guerre, Blanco avait apprit à connaître son commandant, et l'agitation qu'il percevait dans la voix de ce dernier ne lui disait rien de bon. Si le padawan avait besoin de ses hommes prêts à se battre, le capitaine ferait en sorte que ce soit le cas.

\- Je vous expliquerait en route Blanco, sachez juste que nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. Je vous rejoint dès que possible.

* * *

De son côté Anakin profita de l'absence de son ami pour débattre avec lui-même. Et il devait bien admettre que l'issue de ce débat ne lui plaisait guère. Palpatine sera arrêté ce soir, mais les Jedi ne prendront pas le risque qu'il s'échappe. Il sera probablement exécuté, comme il l'avait dit un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi l'avait-il dénoncé au Conseil ?

La réponse s'imposa d'elle-même dans son esprit : il avait dénoncé Sidious par devoir. Mais cette fois-ci, il n'en éprouvait aucune fierté. Parce qu'à cause de ce geste, sa femme allait mourir. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir son visage angélique partout où il posait les yeux, comme une piqûre mortelle pour lui rappeler ses actes.

Padmé allait mourir, comme sa mère.

Et il ne pouvait rien y faire, encore une fois.

Malgré les enseignements d'Obi-wan, malgré toutes les connaissances Jedi contenues dans les Archives millénaires du Temple, il n'avait aucune solution.

Pourtant, il y avait une solution. Une qu'il avait entendu il y a quelques jours à peine.

 _\- En outre sa connaissance du Côté Obscur était telle qu'il arrivait aussi à empêcher à ceux dont l'existence lui importait... de mourir._

L'orage qui assombrissait l'esprit d'Anakin se calma pour finalement disparaître. Il avait enfin la solution.

 _-_ _C_ _e soir se décidera du sort de la vie de Padmé. À toi de voir à quel point elle compte pour toi._

Palpatine avait raison. Padmé était tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux. Elle était la seule chose qui lui importait encore.

Le choix était simple.

Tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'était décider ce qu'il voulait vraiment.

* * *

La tension était palpable entre les maîtres Windu, Koth, Fisto et Tiin alors que ces derniers voyageaient vers le Sénat. S'ils étaient tous déterminés, certains semblaient plus douter que d'autres.

\- Je n'aime pas ça, commença Kit Fisto. Je me sentirais mieux si Yoda était avec nous, ou au moins Kenobi.

\- Yoda est sur Kashyyyk, et Obi-wan sur Utapau. J'ai dit à Shaak Ti de rester au Temple pour organiser la défense en cas de problème. Il ne reste que nous face au Seigneur Noir, et maintenant que nous connaissons son identité, nous n'avons pas à hésiter.

\- Nous y arriverons, affirma Saesee Tiin. Il le faut.

Les quatre maîtres restèrent silencieux quelques instants, tous conscients de l'ampleur de la tâche qu'ils avaient à accomplir.

\- Il n'empêche, que je me sentirais mieux si Yoda était là, marmonna Kit Fisto.

\- Écoutez, nous sommes des maîtres Jedi. Nous sommes les meilleurs de l'Ordre. Durant trois ans, nous avons défendu la République au péril de nos vies dans une guerre organisée de toute pièce par les Sith. Et avant cela, nous avons étés les gardiens de cette même République pendant des années, voir des dizaines d'années. Nous réussirons, conclu Windu.

Motivés par son discours, les trois autres Jedi se turent alors qu'ils se concentraient pour le combat à venir. Avaient-ils des doutes ? Des craintes ? Peut-être, mais aucun d'entre eux ne prononça plus un seul mot. Ni pendant le reste du trajet jusqu'au Sénat, ni pendant qu'ils se dirigeait vers le bureau de leur ennemi millénaire.

* * *

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, le vieil homme était là, assit dans son fauteuil. D'un sourire affable, il accueillit ses invités dont la venue était prévue depuis longtemps.

\- Maître Windu ! Dois-je comprendre que le général Grievous a perdu ? À vrai dire vous arrivez plus tôt que je ne le pensais.

Comme il s'y attendait, les Jedi se saisirent de leur sabres et les lames de plasma illuminèrent la pièce.

\- Au nom du Sénat Galactique de la République, vous êtes en état d'arrestation chancelier.

Prévisible. Aussi prévisible que pathétique.

\- Vous osez me menacer ? Gronda Sidious.

\- Le Sénat décidera de votre sort, répliqua Windu d'une voix calme et assurée.

Pauvres imbéciles, n'ont-ils toujours pas comprit ?!

\- C'est moi le Sénat !

\- Pas encore.

Las de cette discussion, le Seigneur Noir se leva, et d'un rapide mouvement du poignet il libéra son sabre caché dans sa manche.

\- L'heure est à la trahison, alors…

Puis sans attendre, l'héritier de l'Ordre Sith activa sa lame écarlate et engagea le combat. Usant de la Force le plus naturellement du monde, le Sith se projeta en avant pour se positionner juste devant les quatre Jedi.

\- Si vous saviez… depuis combien de temps j'attends ce moment…

* * *

Le capitaine Blanco l'avait fait mandé sur les ordres de Jacen, aussi Thoran n'avait pas manqué de rejoindre son ami près de la Chambre du Conseil.

\- Jacen, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? C'est quoi toute cette agitation ?

\- Thoran, je suis bien content que tu sois là. On a eu quelques… informations, répondit le padawan avec appréhension. Maître Windu est partit arrêter le chancelier il y a un instant, mais avec ce qu'on sait…

\- Mais quoi, qu'est-ce qu'on sait ? De quoi tu me parles ?

L'apprenti d'Obi-wan garda le silence pendant quelques instants, puis il informa son ami.

\- Nous avons appris de la bouche d'Anakin que le chancelier Palpatine est un Seigneur Sith.

Le padawan ne sut quoi répondre pendant un instant.

\- Mais… mais c'est pas possible…

\- Malheureusement, si. Il faut absolument qu'on en informe la Garde de Coruscant, on a pas besoin que Fox débarque pour sauver le chancelier suite à un quiproquo.

\- Je m'en charge, acquiesça le jeune Jedi. Je vais les contacter immédiatement pour qu'ils se tiennent prêts à intervenir au cas où.

Hochant la tête en signe d'appréciation, Jacen laissa son compagnon prévenir la Garde de Coruscant et retourna rapidement auprès d'Anakin, une certaine intuition ne le lâchant pas.

\- Anakin, je suis rev…

Sa mauvaise intuition se confirma rapidement lorsqu'il découvrit la Chambre du Conseil vide. Anakin n'était plus là. Mais Jacen savait parfaitement où il était allé. Prit de panique, il se précipita à la recherche du dernier maître Jedi du Temple. Finalement, il tomba rapidement sur Shaak Ti, qui repartait du hangar. Essoufflé, il l'interpella.

\- Maître Shaak Ti !

\- Jacen ? Reprends ton souffle mon garçon, que se passe-t-il ?

\- Je… Je cherche Anakin, il… Maître Windu m'a dit de garder un œil sur lui…

\- Mais… Il m'a dit que Maître Windu avait besoin de son aide… Qu'en tant qu'Élu il devait se rendre auprès des autres…, expliqua la togruta, perplexe.

Sans l'écouter plus, le jeune Jedi se rua vers ses hommes, qui finissaient de se préparer.

\- Blanco, vos hommes sont prêts ?

\- Oui Commandant, confirma le clone.

\- Parfait, alors on part tout de suite ! s'empressa Jacen en embarquant, rapidement suivit par son fidèle capitaine.

Bien qu'Anakin soit son ami, la discussion qu'ils avaient eu plus tôt ne le rassurait pas sur ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Jacen le savait très perturbé, il n'était pas exclu qu'il commette une erreur. Une erreur telle qu'on ne peut revenir en arrière.

* * *

Il était maintenant seul face à l'ombre hostile du Seigneur Noir des Sith.

Le premier à tomber fut le maître zabrak Agen Kolar. Malgré ses talents d'escrime, il n'était pas une grande menace pour Dark Sidious, qui d'un coup très précis, brisa sa garde grâce à une antique technique sith, et empala le pauvre Jedi.

Le suivant fut l'iktotchi Saesee Tiin, principalement doué aux commandes d'un chasseur. Lui aussi fut vaincu avec une facilité déconcertante par le maître du Côté Obscur. Immobilisé par la Force, il était une cible facile pour la lame écarlate.

Le nautolan Kit Fisto fut le troisième à tomber. Contrairement aux autres il pu échanger quelques coups avec le Seigneur Noir, mais la maîtrise au sabre de Sidious dépassait largement celle du maître Jedi. Profitant d'une faille presque imperceptible, il s'y engouffra, et porta un coup violent à la poitrine de son opposant, qui s'effondra immédiatement.

Ainsi Windu s'était retrouvé seul face à son ennemi, l'ennemi millénaire de son Ordre. Il était désormais le seul rempart entre le Côté Obscur et la République. S'il avait des doutes sur sa faculté à réussir, il était sûr d'une chose : il ne pouvait pas échouer.

\- Alors "Maître" Windu, votre certitude semble légèrement ébranlée. Quel effet cela fait, de découvrir que votre plus grand ennemi a toujours été sous vos yeux depuis tant d'années ? Vous le savez, le Côté Obscur vous a aveuglés, vous et votre précieux Conseil Jedi !

Le Seigneur Noir jubilait. Enfin, après des années d'attentes, il était temps d'exterminer les Jedi, et d'instaurer l'Empire dont il rêvait. Il ne lui manquait qu'un apprenti fidèle à ses côtés. Mais avant cela, il voulait tuer Mace Windu. Non pas de manière fourbe comme avec les trois autres, non. Il voulait lui montrer qu'en combat pur, les Sith étaient naturellement supérieurs aux Jedi. Mais il devait bien reconnaître que le maître du Vaapad était plus doué qu'il ne le croyait. La victoire n'en sera plus plus agréable.

Windu devait faire attention, car malgré la rapidité des coups portés, son adversaire tentait régulièrement de l'empaler. Mais jamais sa lame rouge ne parvenait à l'atteindre. Windu était l'un des meilleurs duellistes de sa génération. Il ne pouvait pas échouer. Il était le dernier rempart entre Sidious et la destruction de la République à laquelle il avait consacré sa vie. L'échec était inenvisageable.

Les coups de sabres se répondaient avec violence, aucun des deux combattants ne semblait prendre le pas sur l'autre. Mais le maître Jedi était déterminé, et repoussa le Seigneur Noir jusqu'à son bureau principal, là où le chancelier l'avait reçu tant de fois des treize dernières années.

Sidious quant à lui ne présentait aucune fatigue. L'héritier de Dark Bane semblait parfaitement maître de ses Force, puisant allègrement dans le Côté Obscur. Utilisant la Force à sa guise, il perçu la présence si particulière de l'Élu qui venait tout juste d'atterrir sur la piste du Sénat. Anakin avait donc prit sa décision. Il était à lui.

Enchaînant divers coups, le Sith fit reculer son ennemi millénaire vers la baie vitrée, qu'ils brisèrent de concert avec de violents coups de sabres. Si l'ombre se savait acculée, elle pouvait aisément se libérer, aussi facilement qu'un coup de sabre bien placé pouvait vaincre son ennemi. Mais ce serait annuler ses exploits avec son futur apprenti, qui se rapprochait à grands pas. Pour le faire basculer définitivement, il devait paraître en position de faiblesse, à la merci de la cruauté des Jedi.

C'est pour cette raison qu'il laissa Windu le désarmer d'un coup de botte. Mimant la détresse à la perfection, le chancelier se laissa tomber au sol, acculé contre le mur, tandis qu'Anakin franchissait la porte de son bureau au pas de course. Sûr de sa victoire, le Jedi le dominait de toute sa stature.

\- Vous êtes en état d'arrestation, "mon Seigneur"…

Remarquant l'Élu, le maître Jedi eut cependant la présence d'esprit de lui signaler d'un coup de main de ne pas s'approcher plus.

\- Ah, Anakin… j'avais raison. Les Jedi prennent le pouvoir !

\- L'oppression des Sith est définitivement révolue ! Vous avez perdu.

Perdu ? Perdu ?! Alors que sa victoire finale était si proche ? Il était temps de mettre ce Jedi au courant.

\- Non… non, non ! Tu vas mourir ! s'écria le Seigneur Noir en levant des mains, desquelles s'échappèrent rapidement des éclaires de Force.

Sans attendre, Windu se protégea de sa lame. Les éclaires l'aveuglant, il ne remarqua pas qu'Anakin s'était saisit de son sabre.

\- C'est un traître ! hurla le Sith en poursuivant son attaque.

\- C'est lui le traître ! Répondit le Jedi en abaissant son arme vers Sidious.

Malheureusement pour l'ombre, la foudre repartit alors vers sa source. Malgré la douleur, les éclairs devenaient plus puissants, Anakin pouvait le sentir. Palpatine tirait sa force de sa souffrance.

\- Tu le sais depuis toujours, Anakin. Ce n'est pas une arrestation… c'est un assassinat ! gémit le vieil homme alors que la foudre déformait ses traits.

Anakin, impuissant, ne put que voir le visage de celui qui fut son mentor se décomposer. Sa peau devint grise. Ses rides se creusèrent, créant d'horribles sillons dans sa chaire torturée. Ses yeux bleus, autrefois plein de haleur, devinrent jaunes vifs.

Mais malgré tout, Mace remarqua avec surprise que Sidious faisait réellement confiance à Anakin, comme s'il espérait que ce dernier le sorte de ce mauvais pas.

\- J'ai le pouvoir… de sauver celle que tu aimes ! Tu dois choisir Anakin ! poursuivit le Sith affaiblit.

\- Non Anakin, ne l'écoute pas ! Tu es l'Élu, tu dois accomplir ton destin ! Rétorqua Mace.

Malgré la Force, il avait de plus en plus de mal à parer la foudre destructrice du Sith. Anakin quant à lui était perdu. Il semblait paralysé. Que faire ? Le jeune homme oscillait entre son devoir de Jedi, et l'amour qu'il vouait à sa femme. Si Palpatine mourrait, Padmé mourrait avec lui.

\- Ah, je… je suis trop faible… je ne peux plus tenir…

Les bras de Palpatine tombèrent, et la foudre disparut aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparut. Il était impossible pour le jeune homme de reconnaître son ami.

\- Anakin… si tu hésite il sera trop tard pour elle, annonça Palpatine d'une voix hachée.

Il semblait épuisé, vidé de ses forces.

\- C'est terminé, je vais en finir pour toujours ! s'exclama Windu, en levant sa lame.

\- Attendez ! Vous êtes venus pour l'arrêter, il faut le juger.

Mace s'interrompit, comme surprit par la proposition de son cadet.

\- Un procès ? Il a la main-mise sur le Sénat et la justice ! Il est trop dangereux pour qu'on lui laisse la vie sauve. Et ne me parle pas de clémence : tu ne comptais pas épargner Dooku d'après Jacen. Et c'est Lui qui t'a ordonné de le tuer, poursuivit-il en pointant sa lame sur Sidious.

\- Je n'ai plus la force… ne me tuez pas… pitié…

Anakin savait que Windu ne se laisserait pas convaincre facilement, mais il se devait d'essayer. Si seulement Jacen était avec lui, Windu comprendrait…

\- C'est contraire à la règle Jedi… ne le tuez pas !

Mais le maître Jedi savait qu'il ne pouvait laisser un ennemi aussi dangereux vivre. Tant que Sidious serait en vie, il constituerait une menace mortelle pour tout ce qu'il aimait. Alors il se décida, et leva sa lame.

\- J'ai besoin de lui ! supplia Anakin.

\- Pitié non ! s'écria Palpatine, terrifié.

Anakin ne put comprendre ce qu'il se passa par la suite. Avait-il dégainé son sabre pour trancher la main de Windu ? Sidious avait-il commandé son bras ?

Non.

Il avait agit seul. De son propre chef. Il avait condamné un maître Jedi.

Constatant le geste de son apprenti c'est un Sidious miraculeusement revigoré qui déploya à nouveau toute la puissance du Côté Obscur.

\- Idiot ! Il n'y a aucune limite à mon pouvoir !

Désarmé, Mace Windu n'eut plus aucune chance face aux éclaires meurtriers du Seigneur Noir des Sith. Il prit de plein fouet toute la puissance de l'ombre. S'en était finit. Il avait échoué. Il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre la trahison d'Anakin. Son monde fut engloutit par les Ténèbres lorsqu'il chuta à travers ce qu'il restait de la baie vitrée.

Mace Windu tomba pour ne jamais se relever.

* * *

À l'autre bout de la galaxie, bien à l'abri sur l'un des arbres gigantesques de Kashyyyk, Yoda se sentit soudain très mal. Un vertige inexplicable s'empara de lui, et il dut s'appuyer contre un mur quelques instants pour reprendre ses esprits. À ses côtés, un wookie s'approcha, inquiet pour le vieux maître.

\- Bien je vais, Chewbacca. De ta sollicitude je te remercie.

Rassuré, le wookie s'éloigna respectueusement. Mais Yoda n'allait pas bien. Il avait sentit une violente perturbation dans la Force. Une chose terrible s'était produite sur Coruscant. Il avait sentit la disparition de plusieurs membres du Conseil. Inquiet, le Jedi se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers le poste de commandement.

\- Commandant Gree, le Temple Jedi immédiatement il nous faut contacter. De toute urgence, cela est.

\- Je suis navré Maître Yoda, mais nous ne captons plus notre flotte. Il semblerait que des renforts séparatistes soit arrivés.

Yoda fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose de terrible était en train d'arriver au sein de la capitale de la République. Mais que pouvait-il bien faire, isolé sur un monde éloigné ?

* * *

La mort du maître Jedi sortit Anakin de sa paralysie. Il avait tué un Jedi. Un des membres les plus respectés du Conseil.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? se lamenta le jeune homme alors qu'il s'effondra, ses jambes ne le soutenant plus.

Sidious se releva lentement, satisfait. Anakin Skywalker était à lui, enfin.

\- Tu accomplis ton destin, Anakin. Tu viens de sauver la République d'un terrible coup d'État. Tu viens de révéler la trahison des Jedi. Tu le vois maintenant ?

\- Oui… comment… comment n'ai-je pu le voir plus tôt…

Était-ce sa voix qui répondait à cette figure inhumaine ? Cela y ressemblait beaucoup.

\- Tu ne pouvais le voir avant, mon ami. Les Jedi t'avaient noyé dans leurs mensonges. Tu t'es enfin libéré de leur étreinte empoisonnée.

Anakin ne voyait plus rien. Il fixait sans s'en rendre compte son propre sabre-laser, qui avait roulé vers l'ombre lorsqu'il l'avait lâché.

\- Il y a longtemps que je te préviens de leur complot. Enfin, tu vois la vérité. Grâce à ce pouvoir qu'ils voulaient brimer, tu es enfin libre. Ce pouvoir, j'y ai toujours cru. J'ai toujours su que tu serais un être exceptionnel. Parce que moi, je crois en toi, Anakin.

L'intéressé leva son regard vers celui de son interlocuteur. Il était monstrueux.

Ses yeux jaunes brillaient d'une lueur glaciale. Il avait les yeux d'un prédateur contemplant une proie sans défense. Son visage de couleur cadavérique semblait avoir fondu suite à la puissante décharge électrique qu'il avait essuyé. Sa peau semblait rugueuse, et froide.

Pourtant ce monstre était le seul à avoir cru en lui, à l'avoir soutenu dans les moments difficiles, à l'avoir conseillé. Peut-être que le monstre n'était pas le plus hideux, après tout…

\- Deviens mon apprenti. Je t'enseignerai le Côté Obscur de la Force.

\- Je ferais tout se ce que vous souhaiterez, s'entendit dire Anakin. Aidez-moi à sauver Padmé c'est tout ce que je veux.

\- Naturellement, répondit l'ombre. Je ne fais pas ça que pour sauver la République, je te propose de me rejoindre pour t'aider, comme je l'ai toujours fais.

Anakin sentit la chaleur des paroles de Palpatine l'étreindre et le réchauffer. Le doute qui l'avait envahit quitta son cœur comme s'il n'avait jamais existé.

\- Mais pour sauver Padmé, il nous faut le pouvoir, objecta Sidious. Or, tes amis Jedi ne nous laisseront pas prendre ce pouvoir. Aucun d'entre eux.

\- Vous avez raison. Il ne me laisseront pas sauver Padmé, répondit le jeune homme.

Les Jedi ne le laisseraient pas sauver sa femme, il le comprenait parfaitement maintenant.

\- Seul un Sith peut t'aider désormais. Le Côté Obscur est la seule issue pour Padmé.

\- Oui, je comprends.

Anakin savait que la seule façon de sauver sa femme était de gagner plus de pouvoir, et le Côté Obscur était tout indiqué. Revigoré, il se redressa enfin. Il ne tremblait plus. Il était décidé.

\- Je suis prêt, dit-il enfin. À prêter serment aux Sith.

Sidious jubilait. Le jeune homme regardait son visage difforme et… rien. Aucune crainte, aucun dégoût. Il était en effet prêt à servir les Sith. Face au silence de son mentor, Anakin poursuivit.

\- Les Jedi vous ont trahis. Ils nous ont trahis tous les deux, ainsi que la République. Il faut les empêcher de nuire.

\- Bien. À genoux devant moi, Anakin Skywalker.

Et sans hésitation, le jeune homme obéit. Il s'agenouilla devant l'ombre, et baissa docilement la tête. Sidious, le dominant de toute sa stature prit un ton grave, et solennel.

\- Êtes-vous prêt à lier votre existence à l'Ordre Sith pour le restant de vos jours ?

\- Je le suis, répondit Anakin d'un ton qui ne tremblait pas.

\- Ainsi soit-il, répondit Sidious, un sourire sadique aux lèvres. La Force est puissante en vous. Un grand Sith vous deviendrez. Désormais, vous répondrez au nom de Dark… Vador.

Alors que le Seigneur Noir prononçait son nouveau nom, Vador sentit une pointe d'excitation remonter sa colonne vertébrale. Il sentait déjà le pouvoir en lui imprégner chacune des fibres de son être. Il se sentait… invincible.

\- Merci, mon Maître.

\- Levez-vous, lui ordonna l'ombre.

Et il obéit.

Sidious se dirigea alors vers son armoire. Contemplant son reflet dans son miroir, il observa un instant ce visage hideux qui était le sien, puis il haussa les épaules. Son visage déformé serait la preuve indiscutable de la trahison des Jedi au yeux du Sénat. Un mal pour un bien en somme.

\- Adieux le masque, fit-il avec un air de regret. Le masque de Palpatine me manquera, mais pour notre avenir, le visage de Sidious nous suffira. Pour le moment, concentrons-nous sur la sauvegarde de la République.

\- Oui Maître, acquiesça Vador.

* * *

Jacen sentit une perturbation dans la Force. Plus puissante que celle qu'il avait ressentie un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Thoran à ses côtés, ils descendirent de leur canonnière, leurs hommes sur leurs talons, et se dirigèrent vers l'entrée du Sénat.

\- Je n'aime pas ça, le Côté Obscur imprègne tout le Sénat, remarqua Theron.

\- Je sais, répondit Jacen.

Le jeune homme voulait le cacher à son ami, mais il était en effet terrifié. Il ressentait le Côté Obscur comme jamais il ne l'avait senti auparavant. Mais ils étaient des Jedi, et il était impératif de vaincre Sidious pour sauver la République. Le temps jouait contre eux.

* * *

Saisissant une grande bure noire d'un compartiment secret caché dans son armoire, Sidious l'enfila lentement tout en se plaçant près de son fauteuil.

\- Comme le Conseil n'avait pas confiance en vous, mon jeune apprenti, je pense que vous êtes le seul Jedi à ne rien savoir de leur complot. Lorsque les Jedi apprendront ce qu'il s'est passé ici, ils voudront me tuer, ainsi que les sénateurs qui ne sont pas leurs alliés.

\- Je suis d'accord, leur prochaine action sera dirigée contre le Sénat.

Sidious attrapa la lourde capuche de sa bure noire avant de lentement la rabattre sur son crâne déformé. Ainsi vêtu, il ressemblait à une ombre démoniaque, ses yeux jaunes brillants dans l'obscurité.

\- Dorénavant chaque Jedi est un ennemi de la République.

Vador acquiesça. Obi-wan, Jacen, ainsi que tous les autres. Aucun d'entre eux ne lui avait accordé leur confiance. Tous étaient des traîtres.

\- C'est entendu, Maître.

\- Il nous faut faire très vite. Les Jedi sont impitoyables. Si on ne les élimine pas jusqu'au dernier, ça sera la guerre civile, pour l'éternité. D'abord, je veux que vous alliez les traquer dans leur Temple, nous allons les prendre par surprise. Faites ce qu'il convient de faire, Seigneur Vador. N'hésitez pas, soyez sans pitié. C'est à cette condition que le Côté Obscur vous donnera le pouvoir de sauver Padmé.

Dark Vador hocha de la tête. Détruire les Jedi du Temple, ainsi était sa première mission. Et il était prêt à la remplir. L'Ordre Jedi corrompu devait disparaître si la République voulait survivre.

\- Et pour les autres Jedi dispersés dans la galaxie ?

\- Ils paieront pour leur trahison, lui assura Sidious. Quand vous aurez tué tous les Jedi dans le Temple, allez sur Mustafar, et éliminez tout d'abord le Vice-Roi Gunray, et les autres leaders séparatistes. Une fois de plus, les Sith imposeront leur loi à la galaxie. Et… nous connaîtrons alors… la paix.

* * *

 **Et oui c'est cruel, mais je ne pouvait pas résister à l'idée de faire basculer Anakin du Côté Obscur. Il sera cependant un Vador bien différent de celui que l'on voit dans les films, mais ça vous le découvrirez plus tard.**

 **Si ce chapitre vous a plu, je vous invite à laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça m'encourage beaucoup à continuer !**

 **Sur ce, je vous dis à la prochaine pour le chapitre 9 !**


	9. Chapter 9 : Les Sith s'adaptent toujours

**Et voil le neuvième chapitre ! Un chapitre très important qui, je l'espère, apportera son lot de surprises.**

 **Bonne lecture...**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre IX : Les Sith s'adaptent toujours**_

Jacen se trouvait à l'entrée du bureau de Palpatine lorsqu'il découvrit les cadavres des trois maîtres Jedi partis aux côtés de Mace Windu. Des traces de brûlures révélaient facilement la cause de leur mort. Le Padawan n'eut cependant pas le temps de se recueillir qu'il perçu une voix familière. Familière et pourtant… différente.

\- Et pour les autres Jedi dispersés dans la galaxie ?

\- Ils paieront pour leur trahison.

Sidious. Cette voix, caverneuse et glaçante, ne pouvait appartenir qu'au Seigneur Noir. Mais ce dont ils parlaient ne rassura pas le jeune Jedi.

\- Quand vous aurez tué tous les Jedi dans le Temple, allez sur Mustafar, et éliminez tout d'abord le Vice-Roi Gunray, et les autres leaders séparatistes. Une fois de plus, les Sith imposeront leur loi à la galaxie. Et… nous connaîtrons alors… la paix.

Adressant un coup de tête en direction de Thoran et Blanco, Jacen se redressa et entra dans la gueule du loup après avoir dégainé son sabre à lame verte.

\- Cela j'en doute fort, Dark Sidious !

Avec son ami à ses côtés, le Padawan se sentait plus fort. Ses clones prirent rapidement position derrière lui, blasters pointés sur leurs cibles. Assit sur son fauteuil, le Seigneur Noir semblait imperturbable.

\- Alors voilà les derniers renforts des traîtres Jedi ? Deux jeunes padawan ? ricana-t-il, plein d'assurance. Ne vous avais-je pas dis, Seigneur Vador, qu'ils étaient tous coupables ?

Seigneur Vador ? Mais alors… Jacen tourna son regard vers celui qui fut son ami. Mais si le Seigneur Vador avait l'apparence d'Anakin Skywalker, il n'en était rien dans la Force. Jacen ne ressentait plus la chaleur particulière que possédait son ami. C'était devenu un désert glacial, inhospitalier. Mort.

Alors Jacen comprit. Anakin Skywalker, l'Élu, n'était plus. Consumé par le Côté Obscur, consumé par sa propre obscurité.

\- Vous aviez raison Maître, approuva le jeune Sith. Tous les Jedi doivent disparaître.

Le padawan d'Obi-wan n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il entendait. Qu'avait-il raté, où avait-il échoué pour ne rien voir ? Pour ne pas comprendre que son ami était si proche de basculer ?

Savourant sa surprise, Palpatine fit un sourire pervers au jeune Jedi.

\- Bien. Jeunes gens, ce fut une agréable surprise, mais mon jeune apprenti et moi-même avons de grands projets pour la galaxie, et malheureusement pour vous, vous n'en faites pas partie. Soldats, exécutez l'Ordre 66 !

Contrairement à ce qu'il espérait, aucun des clones de la compagnie Winter ne retourna son arme sur les Jedi, pas un seul. Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Jacen de sourire.

\- Vous vous souvenez de Fives, le soldat ARC qui avait tenté de vous assassiner ? J'ai creusé son histoire de puces grâce à quelques amis, et quand nous avons découvert que c'était Dooku qui avait prit le contrôle de la production de clones, j'ai compris quelque chose. Aucun des hommes du capitaine Blanco n'a conservé sa puce, vous ne pourrez pas vous servir d'eux contre nous. Par contre, votre trahison est toujours d'actualité.

Vador remarqua, en plus du regard désagréablement surprit de son maître, que le gantelet gauche de son ancien ami clignotait.

\- Maître, il nous enregistre !

Le sourire assuré de Jacen s'élargit.

\- Le signal va directement au Temple. En ce moment-même, les Jedi sont en train d'avertir toute la République. C'est terminé.

Le visage abominablement hideux de Sidious devient encore plus repoussant alors que la colère envahit ses traits. Treize ans à préparer cet instant, et mille ans de clandestinité venaient d'être réduits à néant par un padawan. Non. Non ! Il était le Seigneur Noir des Sith le plus puissant ayant jamais existé ! Il ne pouvait être vaincu par un simple padawan, c'était inconcevable !

\- Non… non Jedi ! Je vais tous vous tuer ! hurla Sidious en projetant ses éclairs vers ses ennemis.

Alors qu'ils paraient difficilement la foudre qui s'échappait des doigts crochus du Seigneur Sith, les Jedi ne virent pas les Gardes prétoriens de Palpatine faire irruption dans le bureau. Ils étaient quatre. Subitement, le bureau fut très animé.

Laissant les Jedi et les clones affronter ses Gardes, Palpatine se tourna vers la baie vitrée, où deux canonnières les visaient, lui et Vador. Elles ouvrirent le feu sans attendre, libérant de puissantes salves meurtrières sur les deux Sith. Trop occupé à se défendre du mieux qu'il pouvait, Vador ne remarqua pas que Sidious sortit son arme de sa manche pour parer les tirs ennemis.

Remerciant intérieurement ses pilotes d'intervenir à cet instant précis, Jacen chargea l'un des Gardes rouges et enfonça son sabre dans sa gorge avant qu'il n'ait eut le temps d'attaquer. Se tournant rapidement vers Blanco, il constata avec horreur que ce dernier était à terre, l'un des Gardes s'apprêtant à l'achever. Puisant dans la Force, le jeune homme saisit d'une main invisible le pied de son ennemi avant de violemment le projeter en arrière contre le mur.

De son côté, Thoran luttait avec difficulté contre son adversaire qui s'avérait redoutable au combat rapproché. Alors que l'un des Gardes s'écrasa contre le mur à côté de lui, le Jedi se saisit de la vibrolame qui se trouvait au sol et brisa le poignet de son ennemi, avant de lui ôter sa tête d'un coup de sabre.

Le dernier Garde encore debout avait choisit de s'attaquer aux clones, et il faisait un carnage. En quelques instants, il avait abattu sept des douze clones présents. Mais Blanco n'allait pas laisser ses hommes mourir sans rien tenter, aussi il jeta sur le Garde un détonateur thermique qui se colla dans son dos. Ayant vu le geste de son second, Jacen projeta le Garde sur Sidious.

Le souffle de l'explosion désintégra le fauteuil ainsi que le bureau du chancelier, et balaya les deux Sith hors de la salle. Lorsque les Jedi et les clones se relevèrent, Jacen reçu une communication de la part d'un de ses pilotes.

 _\- Commandant Lorek, les_ _cibles_ _se dirigent vers le spatioport privé du chancelier !_ _On vous prend en stop pour les arrêter ?_

\- Bonne idée Brick ! répondit Jacen en sautant dans la canonnière.

Rapidement imité par Theron, Jacen contacta le Temple.

\- Maître Ti, vous me recevez ?

* * *

Shaak Ti attendait nerveusement dans la Salle des communications des nouvelles du padawan d'Obi-wan quand elle reçut une transmission.

 _\- Maître Ti, vous me recevez ?_

\- Jacen, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? s'écria la togruta. Vous avez retrouvé les autres ?

 _\- Ils sont morts Maître, assassinés par Sidious._

La Jedi baissa la tête, le regard triste. Mais l'heure n'était pas au deuil, pas encore.

\- Quelle est la situation au Sénat ?

 _\- Sidious s'est échappé, il se dirige vers son spatioport. Nous le poursuivons avec Theron, ainsi que la Garde de Coruscant. Mais Maître…_

Elle sentit Jacen hésiter quant à la suite de sa phrase. Puis, en six mots, il lui avoua la vérité.

 _\- Anakin a basculé du Côté Obscur._

\- Quoi ? Comment… comment est-ce possible ? C'était l'Élu…

 _\- Il ne l'est plus_ , répondit tristement le Padawan. _Je n'ai pas d'autres choix que de le neutraliser lui aussi._

La togruta ne répondit rien pendant quelques secondes. Elle savait que Jacen considérait Anakin comme un grand frère, aussi elle se doutait que cette tâche ne faisait aucunement plaisir au Padawan. Mais il devait faire son devoir, et il le ferait pour sauver la République.

\- Fais ce que tu as à faire Jacen, je t'envoie des renforts le plus vite possible.

La communication se coupa alors. Shaak Ti devait absolument informer ses pairs de la situation.

* * *

 _-_ _Fais ce que tu as à faire Jacen, je t'envoie des renforts le plus vite possible._

L'intéressé acquiesça avant de couper la transmission. Puis il se tourna vers Theron, qui lui fit comprendre d'un coup de tête qu'il était prêt à faire le nécessaire.

\- Brick, vous avez un visuel ?

 _\- Affirmatif Commandant, leur position est verrouillée, on est prêts à… attendez, on essuie des tirs ennemis !_

Brick eut tout juste le temps de redresser son appareil alors qu'une salve de tirs explosait à quelques mètres d'eux. En se retournant, le jeune Jedi remarqua bien vite l'origine de leurs troubles : deux chasseurs V-wing, les derniers modèles de chasseurs de la République, pilotés par deux Gardes de Sidious. Voilà qui compliquait sérieusement les choses.

La première canonnière clone fut abattue d'un tir qui brisa une aile. Le vaisseau alla s'encastrer dans une des nombreuses tours qui composaient la planète-capitale. Puisant dans la Force, le jeune homme vida son esprit et visualisa intérieurement le système de pilotage. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, le chasseur s'écrasa au sol.

Malheureusement pour eux, le deuxième chasseur ne comptait pas les laisser capturer son Maître, et c'est d'un tir précis que la canonnière de Jacen fut touchée.

 _\- Accrochez-vous, on est en approche rapide !_ Les prévint Brick qui tentait en vain de reprendre les commandes du vaisseau.

Elle entama alors sa lente descente vers le spatioport, où elle atterrit moins violemment que prévu sur la piste, griffant méchamment le sol de duracier sur une dizaine de mètres.

\- Hé, Jacen ça va ?! demanda Thoran à son ami, qui peinait à reprendre conscience.

\- Oui… oui ça va, je crois.

\- Super, parce que les Sith sont pas loin. On peut les coincer !

Thoran semblait être en parfaite forme, aussi c'est lui qui sortit le premier. Regardant autour de lui, le padawan d'Obi-wan constata que des quatre clones qui l'accompagnaient, seuls deux semblaient vivants. Pas le temps de pleurer, il fallait stopper les Sith, définitivement. Mais lorsque Jacen sortit de la canonnière abattue, ce ne fut que pour observer le vaisseau de Sidious décoller, puis s'élancer vers l'espace. À côté de lui, Thoran explosait de colère.

\- Thire, vous me recevez ? Où sont nos renforts aériens ?

La réponse ne put lui parvenir, masquée par le bruit des rafales du dernier V-wing qui mitraillait leur position. Dégainant leurs sabres, les deux Jedi se défendirent comme ils purent.

\- Un appui aérien aurait pas été de refus, marmonna Jacen en renvoyant un tir à l'envoyeur.

Mais alors qu'il parlait, un tir de lance-roquette pulvérisa le chasseur ennemi, et une canonnière contenant Blanco et plusieurs de ses homme se posa à proximité du crash.

\- Capitaine, je suis bien heureux de vois revoir.

\- Moi de même Commandant, répondit le clone en posant le lance-roquette. Navré qu'on soit arrivé trop tard pour attraper les Sith.

Sans répondre, le jeune homme fixa le point où se trouvait le vaisseau Sith quelques instants plus tôt. Ils avaient presque réussit à arrêter Sidious. Mais même si les Sith étaient en fuite, ils n'étaient plus au pouvoir. Ils avaient presque réussi à renverser la République. Ils avaient presque réussi à exterminer l'Ordre Jedi. Ce presque faisait toute la différence.

\- Ce n'est pas grave Blanco. Même si nous ne les avons pas arrêtés, nous avons sauvé la République cette nuit, et c'est déjà pas mal.

* * *

Sur le monde boisé de Kashyyyk, Maître Yoda ressentit une perturbation dans la Force. Mais ce n'était pas une perturbation comme il en avait l'habitude. Il ressentait un tourbillon de sensations. Tout d'abord, une noirceur intense, presque douloureuse tant elle était forte. Et puis, ensuite venait une lumière aveuglante, indestructible, qui chassa les ténèbres, les repoussant au loin.

Yoda sentit que quelque chose venait de se produire sur Coruscant, quelque chose de terrible mais qui paradoxalement était positif. Alors qu'il se posait mille et une questions, le commandant Gree s'approcha de lui.

\- Maître Yoda, nous recevons un message urgent de Coruscant. Ça vient du Temple Jedi.

\- Bien Commandant. La communication je prends sans attendre.

* * *

Alors qu'il combattait les restes de l'armée droïde, Obi-wan, toujours juché sur son Varactyl nommé Boga , se rendit sans attendre vers le quartier général installé par ses hommes, où l'attendait le commandant Cody.

\- Commandant, contactez vos troupes. Dites-leur de faire mouvement vers les niveaux supérieurs.

\- À vos ordres Général. Je dois vous informer qu'il y a une communication venant du Temple pour vous. Ça semble urgent.

Oubliant toute la bataille qui se déroulait autour de lui, le Jedi se dirigea vers la tente de commandement. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait, mais il n'aimait pas ça.

\- J'ai un très mauvais pré-sentiment…

* * *

Au Temple Jedi, l'agitation était le juste mot pour définir ce qu'il s'y passait. Jacen n'avait jamais vu tout le monde aussi agité, pas même au début de la guerre. En arrivant au Temple, il avait été acclamé, porté aux nues par ses confrères padawan, grandement remercié par les chevaliers. Un traitement similaire fut réservé à Thoran, et les deux padawan étaient maintenant les plus grands héros de la République.

\- Les voilà, les héros de la République !

\- Poussez-vous, je veux les voir aussi !

\- Hé Jacen, tu te souviens de moi ?!

\- Beau travail tous les deux !

\- Incroyable, vous avez vraiment affronté le chancelier ?!

C'était là quelques-unes des dizaines de dizaines de phrases qu'ils entendirent à leur retour. Mais rapidement, le devoir revient sur le devant de la scène. En tant que dernier membre du Conseil sur Coruscant, Shaak_Ti alla chercher Theron et Jacen pour une réunion extraordinaire du Conseil, afin de tenir les autres maîtres au courant des derniers événements. C'est ainsi que le duo de choc se retrouva au centre de la Salle du Conseil, tandis que les six hologrammes apparaissaient.

\- _Maître Ti_ , commença Yoda. _Une information importante à nous transmettre vous avez, n'est-ce pas ?_

\- En effet Maître Yoda. Ce soir, nous avons eu la confirmation de la part d'Anakin Skywalker que Palpatine était bel et bien le Seigneur Noir des Sith que nous cherchions.

\- _Et où est Anakin ?_ demanda soudainement Obi-wan. _Et Maître Windu ? Ainsi que…_

-Maître, intervint doucement Jacen. Anakin est l'une des raisons de cette réunion.

Un silence pesant suivit cette déclaration. Après un moment, Yoda se décida.

\- _Nous expliquer les derniers événements peux-tu, jeune Lorek ?_

\- Oui Maître.

Ne sachant pas par quoi commencer, le Padawan commença par ce qu'il savait.

\- En compagnie des maîtres Tiin, Fisto et Kolar, Maître Windu s'est rendu au Sénat afin d'arrêter Palpatine. Ils n'ont pas réussi.

\- _Mais comment ? Que s'est-il passé ?_ demanda Ki-Adi.

\- Sidious était très puissant. Trop pour eux. Quand Anakin est arrivé, il était déjà trop tard.

Jacen ferma les yeux quelques instants, tentant d'oublier sans succès ce qu'il vit ce soir-là.

\- Je devais garder un œil sur Anakin. J'ai échoué.

\- _Échoué ? De quoi parle-tu Jacen ?_ demanda doucement Aayala.

L'intéressé inspira grandement. Tout le monde comprit que le jeune homme avait un immense poids sur les épaules, un poids dont il devait se décharger sans attendre.

\- Maître Windu voulait que je reste avec lui, pour l'empêcher de faire un erreur. Quand nous avons discuté, il m'a parlé de la proposition que lui avait fait Sidious. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, il était… perdu. Je pensais que je pouvais le laisser cinq minutes, le temps de contacter Blanco pour aller aider les maîtres. Mais il en a profité pour se rendre au Sénat. Quand je suis arrivé il…

Le jeune homme ne put finir sa phrase. Il fit de son mieux pour ignorer le plus possible le regard presque implorant que lui adressait Obi-wan. Finalement, ce fut Theron qui poursuivit.

\- Anakin a… il a prêté allégeance au Seigneur Noir. Anakin Skywalker n'existe plus.

* * *

Si Obi-wan n'avait pas été assit, il se serait effondré tant cette nouvelle lui paraissait impossible. Anakin, son ami de toujours, avait rejoint le camp ennemi. Comment ? Comment avait-il pu être aussi aveugle pour voir que son frère avait besoin de lui ? Il repensa à la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, sur la rampe d'embarquement. Il l'avait appelé, puis avait hésité.

Comptait-il lui dire ce qui le perturbait tant ? Comptait-il se confier à lui ? Soudain la poitrine d'Obi-wan lui fit mal, d'une douleur que l'on ne ressent que lorsque l'on est blessé au plus profond de soit-même. Anakin avait eu peur de se confier à lui. Il avait eu peur de sa réaction. Cette révélation donna à Obi-wan l'envie de vomir. Il se dégoûtait. Lui, le parfait Jedi, n'avait même pas été capable de voir que son meilleur ami avait besoin d'aide.

* * *

Il pouvait le sentir à travers le lien qu'ils partageaient. Son maître n'allait pas bien, et Jacen était totalement incapable de l'aider. Aussi il resta silencieux alors que Thoran finissait de raconter leur terrible soirée. Quand il eu finit, il se redressa et contempla les regards consternés des maîtres Jedi. Sa seule consolation fut de voir briller quelques éclats de fierté quant à leurs actions.

\- _L'Ordre Jedi et la République vous avez sauvé ce soir, jeunes padawan. Fiers de vous, vous pouvez être._

Fier, Jacen l'était, il sentait ce sentiment venant de son maître. Mais il ne pouvait pas ignorer ce qu'ils avaient perdus ce soir-là.

\- _Des pertes nous avons eu,_ confirma le vieux maître comme s'il lisait dans son esprit. _Mais si vous n'aviez pas agis, bien plus nombreuses elles auraient étés._

\- _Ce soir, vous avez agis en héros_ , confirma Plo Koon.

\- _Vous avez fait preuve de beaucoup de force et de détermination dans cette épreuve_ , continua Aayala.

\- _Les qualités de vrais chevaliers Jedi_ , poursuivit Obi-wan en fixant son apprenti d'un regard chaleureux.

\- Alors… on va avoir une promotion ? demanda Theron.

Malgré la gravité de la situation, cela suffit à Jacen pour qu'il se sente mieux.

\- _Récompenser vos actions nous allons_ , répondit Yoda. _Mais la République informée de la trahison de Palpatine doit être tenue._

\- Le Sénat est déjà en réunion extraordinaire, informa Shaak Ti. J'ai tenu à les informer personnellement. Les images et enregistrements fournis par Jacen seront des preuves indiscutables, le Sénat ne pourra pas ignorer ce fait.

Jacen s'autorisa un sourire. Il avait sauvé l'Ordre Jedi et toute la République, c'était quand-même une belle performance.

* * *

Elle ignorait pourquoi elle avait été convoquée comme tous les sénateurs au beau milieu de la nuit, aussi Padmé s'empressa de demander des explications à son ami de longue date, Bail Organa.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

Le Sénat, malgré l'heure tardive, était bondé. Au centre, là où devrait se trouver le chancelier, se trouvaient trois Jedi exposant la situation. Malgré tout le monde présent, aucun cri ne se faisait entendre. Pas un sénateur ne beuglait, rien du tout. Seulement le silence.

\- Le bureau du chancelier a subit une attaque il y a quelques heures à peine.

\- Attaqué ? Par quoi ?

\- Par les Jedi, répondit Bail d'un air extrêmement sérieux.

Le cœur de Padmé rata un battement. Les Jedi avaient attaqués Palpatine ?

\- Mais… pourquoi ?

\- Les Jedi ont découvert que Palpatine était un Seigneur Sith. Le Blocus de Naboo, la guerre des Clones, tout est arrivé à cause de lui !

\- je ne peux pas y croire, c'est… c'est horrible.

La sénatrice ne parvenait pas à croire que tous ces événements n'étaient dus qu'à un seul homme dans sa quête vers le pouvoir absolu. Alors qu'elle se perdait dans ses pensées, les paroles du Jedi la ramenèrent durement à la réalité.

\- … mais malheureusement, au cours de cette nuit, nous avons perdus cinq membres du Conseil : Mace Windu, Anakin Skywalker…

La jeune femme cessa d'écouter. Anakin était parmi les morts. Son Ani. Son regard se voila alors qu'elle comprit ce que cela signifiait. Il ne verrait jamais ses enfants naître et grandir, il ne sera jamais témoin de leurs premiers pas, il n'entendra jamais leurs premiers mots…

À cet instant, une partie de Padmé Amidala mourut, et il lui sembla que la vie était moins radieuse qu'avant. L'homme qu'elle aimait était mort. Il avait donné sa vie pour protéger cette République si chère à son cœur. Il était mort.

\- Padmé, vous allez bien ? s'enquit Bail alors qu'il vit le sang se retirer du visage de son amie.

\- Je… je vais bien Bail. Je suis juste… juste un peu fatiguée.

Bail se leva et aida la jeune femme à faire de même.

\- Vous devriez rentrer chez vous. Je peux toujours vous faire un résumé demain, allez vous reposer.

Elle lui adressa un sourire, mais ce sourire était vide. Tout comme elle.

\- Merci Bail, vous êtes un vrai ami.

* * *

Profitant de la fin de la réunion, le padawan d'Obi-wan se rendit dans ses quartiers, avec pour principal objectif de tenter de trouver le sommeil. En ouvrant la porte, il fut accueillit par une jeune femme aux cheveux châtains qui se jeta sur lui telle une furie, le serrant contre elle. Puis elle se sépara de lui et lui adressa une gifle monumentale.

\- Ne me refais jamais peur comme ça, prévint Jennica. T'en prendre à un Seigneur Noir des Sith, mais as-tu complètement perdu l'esprit ?!

\- Hé doucement. J'ai fais ce que j'avais à faire. C'était très dangereux certes, mais si je ne l'avais pas fait, nous ne serions sans doute plus là pour en parler.

\- Peut-être, mais ce n'était pas prudent. Tu aurais pu te faire tuer !

\- Je sais. Et malgré tout, j'y suis allé. Parce que c'était de mon devoir de défendre la République.

Ceci dit, le jeune homme se jeta sur les lèvres de son amante, qui malgré sa colère se pressa contre lui. Elle avait eu si peur de le perdre qu'elle était à deux doigts de rejoindre le Sénat lorsqu'elle fut informée qu'il allait bien. Retirant sa lourde bure, le jeune homme se coucha sur son lit, maudissant son mal de dos dû au crash de la canonnière.

Un sourire taquin au lèvres, la jeune femme s'installa sur lui et l'aida à retirer sa tenue. Elle entreprit ensuite de retirer ses propres vêtements quand elle réalisa avec une pointe de déception que le padawan d'Obi-wan venait de s'endormir. Un coup d'œil lui permit de constater avec surprise qu'il était déjà cinq heure du matin. Avec un sourire quelque peu déçu, elle s'installa à ses côtés et ne tarda pas à s'endormir.

* * *

Bien cachés au sein d'une planète inconnue, Dark Vador suivait d'un pas lent son nouveau maître dans les profondeurs de l'antique Temple Sith où ils avaient trouvés refuge. Bien qu'il trouvait incroyable le fait qu'un temple ait pu être cachés aux Jedi pendant si longtemps, ce n'était là que des pensés éphémères. Car à chaque pas, le ressentiment de Vador se faisait plus pressant.

Sidious lui avait promit le pouvoir. Où était le pouvoir dans le fait d'être des fugitifs ?

Il lui avait promit qu'il sauverait Padmé. Comment pourra-t-il le faire d'ici ?

L'ancien chancelier avait fait preuve d'une incompétence encore jamais vu, s'en était pitoyable pour son nouvel apprenti. À peine cette pensée lui traversait l'esprit que Palpatine s'arrêta net.

\- Pensez-vous que tout ceci est ma faute, Seigneur Vador ? Pensez-vous que j'avais prévu le grain de sable que serait le jeune Lorek ? Pour un padawan il a prouvé son efficacité, contrairement à vous.

Cette phrase était de trop. Lui, inefficace ? Il n'avait pas tous les pouvoirs du Côté Obscur à cet instant, dans le bureau du Sénat. Pourtant il sentait le pouvoir parcourir ses veines. Un pouvoir bien plus puissant que quiconque, y comprit cette vieille créature déformée. Vador laissa sa rage le submerger entièrement, et il se précipita vers son maître. Il méritait une bonne leçon.

Mais c'est alors que Sidious se retourna avec une rapidité surnaturelle, et tout aussi vite il leva vers son disciple ses doigts crochus. Immédiatement la foudre s'abattit sur le jeune homme qui, emporté par son élan, n'eut droit à aucune protection.

\- Je ne tolère pas ces vaines tentatives Seigneur Vador !

L'intéressé sentit les éclairs de son maître parcourir tout son corps sans aucune résistance. Des images lui revinrent en mémoire. Géonosis. Le comte Dooku et ses éclairs. À cet instant il avait souffert pendant plusieurs minutes alors qu'il n'avait reçu qu'une décharge. Mais ici et maintenant, c'était toute la puissance du Côté Obscur qui se déchaînait contre lui. Il aurait souhaité se retenir, prouver sa force à son maître, mais la douleur était trop grande. Aussi il poussa un hurlement. Un hurlement de souffrance pure. Il cria tant qu'il avait de l'air dans les poumons. Puis il poussa un autre cri. Et encore un autre.

Au bout d'un temps qui lui semblait interminable, les éclairs baissèrent en intensité, pour finalement disparaître dans la robe noire de Dark Sidious. Celui-ci semblait exulter.

\- Ne cachez pas votre colère Seigneur Vador. Ne cachez pas votre souffrance, puisez en elle. C'est ainsi que vous obtiendrez le pouvoir nécessaire pour vaincre les Jedi.

L'intéressé se releva difficilement, les jambes encore tremblotantes après sa terrible punition. Pour l'instant le maître était plus puissant que l'apprenti, c'était indéniable. Il était futile de résister.

\- Vous ne devez cependant pas oublier une chose : votre colère sera plus efficace si vous la dirigez vers nos véritables ennemis plutôt que moi. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

\- Oui, mon maître.

Vador se soumit bien vite, n'ayant aucune envie de subir à nouveau la colère de Palpatine. Le sourire de ce dernier s'élargit en voyant la réponse de son apprenti. Il n'avait pas seulement torturer Vador pour le remettre à sa place, non. Sidious avait besoin de se défouler après la destruction de son plan minutieusement préparé depuis des années. N'ayant personne d'autre sous la main, c'est tout naturellement son disciple qui devait faire les frais de sa colère.

\- Bien. Venez maintenant mon ami, nous avons fort à faire, lui enjoignit le vieil homme en poursuivant sa marche.

Arrivés dans une grande salle que le jeune Sith devinait être le centre du temple, son maître se tourna vers lui.

\- Les Jedi ont réussit à nous renverser mon ami. Ils vont pouvoir remodeler la République à leur guise, et tous nos efforts n'auront servit à rien. Mais pour l'heure nous avons un problème plus urgent à régler.

L'apprenti se tourna vers son maître, le regard interrogatif.

\- Jacen sait que votre mission était de détruire des Jedi du Temple. Il vous en a empêché. Mais vous aviez un autre objectif : les leaders séparatistes de Mustafar. Vous devez partir sur-le-champ Seigneur Vador, et éliminer ces misérables cloportes avant qu'ils ne parlent.

\- Ils mourront sans dire un mot à la République, acquiesça le jeune homme avant de s'éloigner.

Il irait sur Mustafar, et il espérait que Jacen le rejoindrait rapidement. Ainsi il prendra sa revanche sur ce jeune idiot qui avait détruit son avenir auprès de Padmé.

Resté seul, Sidious se sourit à lui-même en imaginant le combat qui allait s'en suivre. Une fois que Vador aura tué Jacen, ils seront libres de procéder à la création de leur Empire. Si le Seigneur Noir avait un plan bien précis quant à cet empire, il devait maintenant revoir ses objectif. L'Empire Sith devra donc se constituer au sein de la Bordure Extérieure, comme ses prédécesseurs avant lui.

Dark Sidious réalisa avec amusement que l'histoire était condamnée à se répéter. Sauf que cette fois, il l'emporterait. Les Sith s'adaptent toujours.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! C'est l'effondrement d'un rêve pour Palpatine, et une gloire éternel pour notre jeune Jedi. Et oui, la République ne deviendra pas un Empire maléfique et dictatorial, quoique...**  
 **J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, si c'est le cas n'hésitez pas à lâcher une petite review ça fait toujours plaisir, et à bientôt pour le chapitre 10 !**


	10. Chapter 10 : Mustafar

**Et le voilà enfin, le chapitre dédié à Mustafar et au retour d'un personnage que j'apprécie tout particulièrement. Alors oui je sais, ce chapitre est bien plus long que les autres, mais je n'avais aucune envie de le couper en deux, malgré quelques essais.**

 **J'en profite pour vous remercier, nous avons dépasser les 450 vues hier, et je ne sais pas comment vous remerciez vous qui me lisez, vous êtes formidables et je suis ravi de continuer cette aventure en votre compagnie !**

 **Cette information étant transmise, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture ! ^^**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre X : Mustafar**_

Alors qu'il observait sans vraiment les voir les étoiles défiler devant ses yeux, Jacen repensait aux derniers événements : Dark Sidious s'était révélé et avait éliminé à lui seul près de la moitié du Conseil ; Anakin avait prêté allégeance au Sith et était désormais un traître aux yeux des Jedi. Un pincement au cœur, le jeune homme se rappela le pourquoi du comment : le Conseil ne voulait pas que la trahison de l'Élu ne s'ébruite, et avait ainsi présenté le Jedi comme mort au Sénat, dans le but d'éviter les questions indiscrètes.

Revenant à lui, il regarda rapidement le petit transport qu'il avait récupéré avant de filer vers Mustafar. Assit derrière lui se trouvait son fidèle capitaine Blanco, accompagné par une poignée de soldats. Connaissant l'urgence de la situation, Blanco ne lui avait pas posé de question quand il l'avait informé de leur départ précipité vers la planète de lave. Le Conseil ne sera sans doute pas du même avis, étant parti sans même les informer. Mais il faisait confiance à Theron pour ça.

* * *

Au sein de la capitale de la République, l'ambiance était particulièrement pesante au Temple Jedi, alors que l'on présentait les corps des maîtres tombés face à l'ombre des Sith. Revenus en urgence ds fronts de la Bordure Extérieure, les membres restants du Conseil présidaient la cérémonie. La tête baissée, et l'esprit encore embrouillé par les derniers événements, Obi-wan ne perçut pas tout de suite que Theron s'adressait à lui.

– Maître Kenobi, je dois vous parler. C'est urgent…

– Theron, pourrais-tu me dire où se trouve Jacen ? Que fait-il ?

– C'est à propos de lui que je venais vous parler.

Tout de suite, Obi-wan se raidit. Quand Jacen envoyait Theron pour lui donner une information, c'était souvent parce que le padawan savait que son maître s'opposerait à ce qu'il voulait lui dire.

– Que se passe-t-il ? demanda le maître d'un ton prudent.

– Bah… quand on a fait irruption dans le bureau du chancelier hier soir, on l'a surprit discuter avec… vous-savez-qui.

Le cœur d'Obi-wan se serra à la mention de son ancien élève. Anakin avait rejoint les Sith. C'était un fait irrévocable, mais il se refusait toujours à l'avouer. Il ne pouvait se l'avouer. Car se l'avouer ne pouvait que le mettre face à l'évidence. Il n'avait pas tenu sa promesse, celle qu'il avait faite à son ancien maître sur Naboo il y a près de treize ans maintenant.

– Et on les a entendu dire que le Conseil Séparatiste se trouvait sur Mustafar et que les Sith projetaient de se débarrasser d'eux après nous avoir éliminés. Seulement voilà… Ils savent que nous savons où ils sont. Et Jacen pensait qu'il fallait agir rapidement, avant les Sith. Et donc il…

– …Il est parti sur Mustafar seul, compléta Obi-wan.

– Non il n'est pas seul, précisa Theron. Blanco et une escouade de clones l'accompagnent. Et il n'est pas sans défense face à Dark V…

– Ne l'appelle pas comme ça, gronda le Jedi.

– Vous l'avez bien formé, poursuivit le padawan. Il s'en sortira.

Mais Obi-wan ne pouvait que douter. Si un combat devait avoir lieu entre Jacen et Anakin, il doutait que l'issue de ce duel soit bonne, dans un cas comme dans l'autre.

– C'est trop risqué. Il faut que je le rejoigne, répondit le Jedi en se dirigeant vers le spatioport.

– C'est trop tard, annonça le jeune homme. Il est parti il y a plusieurs heures déjà. Il sera là-bas sous peu.

Obi-wan s'immobilisa, comme frappé de plein fouet par un sabre-laser. Jacen était donc seul face à un ennemi qu'il aurait espéré ne jamais avoir à affronter.

* * *

Bien installé dans le petit chasseur qu'il avait trouvé dans leur transport, Dark Vador contempla le paysage désolé de la planète volcanique alors qu'il pénétrait dans l'atmosphère. Une planète inhospitalière et pourtant si importante en cet instant précis.

Car il n'en doutais pas, Jacen viendrait, et ce le plus vite possible. Peut-être était-il déjà en route. Vador connaissait trop bien son ancien allié pour qu'il en soit autrement. Mais malgré toute l'affection qu'Anakin avait pour lui Vador saura se montrer sans pitié lors de l'inévitable confrontation.

Alors que son vaisseau se posait sur la plateforme d'atterrissage de la base séparatiste, le jeune Sith réajusta sa lourde capuche sur sa tête. Puis, d'un pas lourd et pressant, il quitta son chasseur et se dirigea vers le sas d'entrée. En y réfléchissant bien, Vador trouvait que ce lieu hostile était en effet la cachette idéale pour quelqu'un ne souhaitant pas être débusqué. Une bonne cachette… sauf pour qui en connaissait l'emplacement.

Comme prévu, ils étaient tous là. Les leaders séparatistes. Ceux contre qui il se battait depuis trois longues années. Ces aliens répugnants et faibles, qui se croyaient suffisamment puissant pour le faire plier. Ils vont avoir une drôle de surprise quand ils découvriront la vérité. Si tous se tournèrent vers lui à son arrivée, l'un d'eux s'adressa à lui.

– Vous… vous êtes le Seigneur Vador ? demanda le Vice-Roi Gunray d'un ton apeuré. Votre… votre maître nous avait prévenu de votre arrivée. Je tiens à ce que vous sachiez que nous sommes honorés de…

Le neimoidien s'interrompit net alors que le jeune Sith utilisait la Force pour verrouiller les portes de la salle de commande. Des murmures inquiets se firent entendre. Plus il sentait la peur les envahir, plus Vador se sentait puissant. Sans un mot de sa part, mais avec un hoquet de surprise de la part de ses cibles, il dégaina son sabre-laser. L'heure était venue de se débarrasser de témoins gênants.

* * *

Le voyage jusqu'à la capitale s'était bien passé. Malgré les récents événements survenus sur Coruscant, le siège de Mandalore s'était soldé sur une victoire mando-républicaine. Victoire en demi-teinte cependant, car Maul s'était à nouveau échappé. Cela faisait donc deux Seigneurs Sith dans la nature en comptant Dark Sidious. Devant un tel tableau, il était évident que la République et ses protecteurs Jedi n'étaient pas prêts de se reposer après une guerre qui durait depuis trop longtemps.

Mais malgré tout cela, malgré tous leurs soucis, malgré toutes ces menaces rôdant dans l'ombre, elle ne pensait qu'à une seule chose : Jacen. Voilà maintenant plusieurs mois qu'elle était partie sans lui dire au-revoir, et elle le regrettait depuis le jour de son départ. Son départ avait dû le peiner, sans aucun doute, mais elle le savait assez fort pour survivre à leur rupture forcée.

La main du fraîchement promu commandant Rex sortit Ahsoka de ses pensées.

– Générale, nous venons d'arriver en orbite de Coruscant.

– Merci Rex, allons-y, lui répondit-elle joyeusement.

Sans répondre, Rex suivit la togruta qui lui semblait de plus en plus joyeuse alors que la distance qui les séparaient de Coruscant rétrécissait. Et il savait bien pourquoi. Depuis tout le temps qu'il combattait aux côtés de Jacen et d'Ahsoka, il savait que tous deux étaient profondément amoureux, bien que ce soit en désaccord totale avec le Code Jedi. Mais n'étant pas un Jedi, le commandant se moquait bien de ce qu'il se passait entre eux, du moment qu'ils étaient efficaces au combat et en bonne santé. Cependant, Rex n'avait pas trouvé le courage d'avouer à la jeune togruta que le padawan avait depuis quelques temps développé une liaison avec une autre Jedi.

Arrivés dans la navette, Ahsoka se tourna vers lui, un sourire nerveux déformant ses traits.

– Rex, je… comment me trouvez-vous ? demanda-t-elle nerveusement.

Avec un sourire, Rex détailla l'ancienne padawan qui se trouvait face à lui. Elle était très belle, malgré quelques blessures résultants du siège et de son combat contre Maul. Sa tenue bleu nuit mettait parfaitement en valeur sa peau orange claire, et n'importe quel homme la trouverait superbe. Mais Rex savait pourquoi elle lui posait cette question.

– Je suis sûr qu'il vous trouvera magnifique, Générale, ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça.

Sa réponse amena un sourire moins crispé sur les lèvres de son interlocutrice.

– Et… croyez-vous que, après tout ce qu'il s'est passé…

– Oh je vous arrête tout de suite. Jacen n'est pas un idiot, et il vous a déjà pardonné, nous en avons parlé plusieurs fois, vous vous souvenez ?

Puis avec un petit rire, il ajouta :

– Vous sembliez moins inquiète quand il nous fallait affronter Dark Maul.

Cette remarque acheva la mauvaise mine d'Ahsoka, qui se mit à rire.

– Oui, vous n'avez pas tord.

Au même moment, un voyant rouge s'alluma et la voix du pilote se fit entendre.

 _– On y est Générale, bon retour sur Coruscant !_

La rampe de la navette s'abattit alors, et Ahsoka, suivit de près par Rex, se retrouva à nouveau sur la capitale après plusieurs mois loin de tout ce qu'elle connaissait. Un sourire amical lui échappa alors qu'elle reconnu Theron qui se dirigeait vers elle.

– Theron, comment vas-tu mon vieux ?

– Très bien, comme un padawan qui a vaincu un Seigneur Sith et toi ? répondit le padawan avec un grand sourire.

– Très heureuse d'être de retour. Où est Jacen ?

Après cette question, le sourire du jeune homme s'effaça brutalement, ce qui ne manqua pas d'inquiéter la togruta. Connaissant bien son ancien amant et son meilleur ami, le visage trop sérieux de Theron ne lui inspirait rien de bon. Que se passait-il ? L'absence de Jacen lui semblait tout d'abord surprenante, mais maintenant, elle avait l'impression que quelque chose de grave s'était produit, ou pire encore, se produisait en ce moment-même.

– Que… qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

– Il vaudrait mieux que… que vous me suiviez. Tous les deux.

Perplexes et un peu inquiets, Rex et Ahsoka emboîtèrent le pas à Theron qui semblait soudainement très mal à l'aise. La togruta était à présent certaine que son ami en savait plus qu'elle, et cela l'agaçait et l'inquiétait à parts égales. Quant au commandant clone, il en était venu à la même conclusion : entre les derniers informations reçues et leur arrivée dans la capitale, quelque chose s'était passé. Que leur avait-on caché ?

* * *

Des hurlements de terreur. Une odeur de chaire brûlée. Voilà ce qui parvenait à Dark Vador alors qu'il découpait un autre neimoidien sans aucune pitié. Et plus il en tuait, plus il aimait ça. Le plaisir d'ôter la vie. Le droit de vie ou de mort. C'était un pouvoir délicieux. Mais il ne voyait pas ces aliens faibles et pathétiques qui imploraient sa pitié alors qu'il les massacrait. Il voyait le jeune Jedi qui avait détruit son avenir. Le jeune Jedi qui l'avait privé de Padmé en le contraignant à devenir un criminel. Le jeune Jedi qui laissait Padmé mourir en l'empêchant de la sauver.

Alors que son sabre découpa le géonosien Poggle le Bref, une odeur immonde d'insecte brûlé emplit ses narines. Une odeur désagréable, aussi il se déplaça bien vite pour trancher en deux un droïde de combat dont le blaster coupé en deux ne lui était d'aucune utilité. Bien qu'étant une odeur plus satisfaisante, le métal fondu lui était trop familier. Lorsqu'il coupa net les jambes d'un autre neimoidien, l'odeur en résultant lui paru bien plus agréable, aussi il enfonça son sabre dans la colonne vertébrale de sa malheureuse victime, et l'odeur s'en dégagea de plus belle.

Tombant nez à nez avec Wat Tambor, le représentant du Techno-Syndicat, celui-ci reçut la lame bleue en plein visage dans un hurlement aussi horrible que bref, et s'écroula au sol. Un à un, Vador massacra les leaders séparatistes, comme un chat jouant avec des souris alors que ces derniers ne pouvaient fuir une base ironiquement considérée par ses bâtisseurs comme imprenable.

Mais Vador ne se souciait nullement des états d'esprits de ses victimes. Il sentait son pouvoir grandir à chaque meurtre qu'il commettait. Le Côté Obscur affluait dans ses veines. Tournant ses yeux jaunes vers une nouvelle cible, il décapita au passage un misérable droïde qui tentait vainement de lui barrer le passage.

Devant lui se trouvait maintenant Shu Mai, la présidente de la Guilde du Commerce. À genoux, pleurant comme une enfant, la gossam faisait presque pitié si Vador ne la considérait pas aussi pathétique.

– Pitié Seigneur, pitié ! Je peux vous rendre riche, je ferais ce que vous voulez !

Interrompant son geste, Vador la toisa, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

– À quatre pattes, et plus vite que ça !

Son sourire malsain s'élargit alors qu'il la vit s'exécuter avec empressement. Lentement, il se plaça derrière elle, puis usant de la Force pour l'immobiliser, il enfonça lentement son sabre-laser entre ses cuisses, insensible au hurlement de souffrance pure qui émanait de la présidente.

– Merci pour votre argent, mon Maître et moi en aurons grand besoin.

Si Anakin Skywalker aurait été horrifié par tant de violence, Vador s'en délectait. Car il n'y avait plus d'Anakin. Le jeune Jedi naïf et confiant envers l'Ordre Jedi avait disparut, et il n'était pas prêt de revenir. Avec un sourire amusé, il réalisa qu'il avait imaginé torturer Jennica, la nouvelle chienne de Jacen, lorsqu'il tuait Shu Mai. Jennica. Encore une traîtresse Jedi.

Ses pensées s'interrompirent alors qu'il entendit des pas précipités vers le couloir à l'opposée de la salle de réunion. Encore des rats à tuer.

* * *

En orbite de la planète, le petit transport de Jacen émergea de l'hyper-espace. Sans s'en rendre compte, le jeune homme frissonna en contemplant le paysage désolé et chaotique qui s'offrait à lui.

– Commandant, nous y sommes.

– Oui, et j'ai peur de savoir ce que nous allons y trouver, répondit Jacen.

Se concentrant sur le pilotage, le jeune homme mena le transport dans l'atmosphère et activa les capteurs du vaisseau. Mais maintenant qu'ils étaient là, il se demandait comment il allait s'y prendre. Anakin était comme son grand frère. Ils avaient combattu ensemble, gagné ensemble, perdu ensemble. Ils se connaissaient très bien, et si duel il devait y avoir, Jacen savait qu'il serait rude.

S'étant souvent entraînés ensemble, ils connaissaient chacun les mouvements de l'autre, chaque coup, chaque faille. Peut-être pourraient-ils discuter au lieu d'en venir à la violence, mais le padawan doutait que cela soit possible, bien qu'il espérait de tout son cœur pouvoir convaincre son ancien ami de repartir avec lui. Mais alors qu'il réfléchissait à ce qu'il pourrait lui dire pour le convaincre, Blanco désigna un point rouge sur l'holo-map.

– Ici, les capteurs indiquent une grosse structure. C'est probablement la base séparatiste.

D'un signe de tête, le jeune Jedi lui fit comprendre qu'il avait entendu, et se dirigea vers les coordonnées en question, le cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Bientôt, il saurait si Anakin Skywalker pouvait être sauvé de lui-même.

* * *

Les neimoidiens étaient-ils tous des lâches ? Telle était la question que se posait Dark Vador alors que le dernier survivant séparatiste se trouvait devant lui.

– La… la guerre est finie, tenta Gunray. Le Seigneur Sidious nous avait promit la paix…

– La guerre est loin d'être finie Vice-Roi. Mais vous, votre utilité touche à sa fin.

Et sans un mot de plus, le jeune Sith frappa le dernier membre du Conseil Séparatiste, qui mourut avant même de toucher le sol. Ainsi il acheva la Guerre des Clones. Non pas en tant que Jedi, faible et idéaliste, mais en tant que seigneur Sith, fort et pragmatique. Après tout, pourquoi négocier avec des gens quand on peut les tuer ?

Cette tâche accomplit, Vador se tourna vers les ordinateurs de la salle de contrôle, d'où il transmit l'ordre de désactiver la totalité des droïdes de combat sur tous les fronts de la Bordure Extérieure, ordre à effet immédiat. Une montée de haine lui rappela que si Jacen n'était pas intervenu dans la bureau du chancelier, il serait actuellement le Héros de la République, ou de l'Empire Galactique à partir duquel il était sensé régner avec Padmé à ses côtés.

Mais tout cela lui avait été arraché par un de ceux qu'il croyait être ses amis. Plongé dans sa colère, il ne remarqua pas les cadavres des droïdes détruits qui se compressèrent soudainement, ainsi que certaines parties de la pièces qui se mirent à grincer alors que le duracier se tordait violemment tout autour de lui.

Il réussit cependant à reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions alors que l'un des écrans explosa. Il avait encore quelque chose à faire. Grâce aux codes contenus dans une clé cryptée, il eut accès à la totalité de l'argent des séparatistes. Ces derniers avaient en effet eut la bonne idée de mettre leur argent en commun. Très bien, sa mission ne s'en retrouvera que simplifiée. Pianotant sur sa console, le jeune Sith transféra la totalité des fonds vers un compte masqué. Alors qu'il observait le transfert s'effectuer, il s'autorisa un sourire. Maintenant ils avaient l'argent nécessaire pour mener leur guerre. Les Jedi seront anéantis, et leur précieuse République avec eux.

* * *

Bien loin de se douter des plans machiavéliques de son ancien maître, Ahsoka ne put s'empêcher de bondir dans les bras d'Oi-wan alors qu'elle l'aperçut.

– Oh Maître Kenobi, je suis si heureuse de vous revoir !

– Mais moi de même Ahsoka, répondit le maître Jedi en recevant son accolade avec plaisir.

Après ces derniers événements, le maître Jedi était en effet ravi de revoir la belle togruta, dont il avait toujours regretté le départ. Mais difficile de voir Ahsoka sans qu'elle ne lui rappelle la triste décision de son maître. Décision qu'il n'avait pas eu la force de lui communiquer par message, pensant que ce serait plus facile face à face. Cependant, maintenant qu'elle était là, si radieuse d'être de retour, difficile pour Obi-wan de briser la joie qu'elle rapportait en lui annonçant que l'homme qu'elle aimait était parti affronter son ancien maître devenu apprenti Sith.

Comme si elle savait qu'il s'apprêtait à lui parler de choses difficiles, elle s'écarta lentement et reprit plus doucement :

– Je suis… désolée pour ce qu'il s'est passé ici.

Le visage d'Obi-wan devint soudainement plus grave.

– Je dois t'informer de certaines choses. Suivez-nous Commandant.

Tous les quatre entrèrent dans les quartiers du Jedi, qui s'assit sur son lit en tailleur. Ahsoka en fit de même. Rex et Theron restèrent debout. Après un long silence, Obi-wan se décida.

– Il y a certaines choses que vous ignorez, à propose de ce qu'il s'est passé au Sénat.

– Nous vous écoutons Général, l'encouragea Rex.

– Quand Jacen est allé confronter Dark Sidious… il n'était pas seul.

– Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda prudemment la jeune togruta.

Devant le silence d'Obi-wan, c'est Theron qui poursuivit.

– Quand nous avons pénétré dans le bureau du Sénat, Anakin était avec Sidious. Il a prêté allégeance à Palpatine et s'est échappé de Coruscant avec lui.

Remerciant mentalement Theron pour parler à sa place, Obi-wan sentit son cœur se serrer en croisant le regard bouleversé de la jeune togruta.

– Quoi ? C'est… C'est impossible…, murmura Ahsoka.

Elle se sentait soudainement très mal, comme si l'on venait de lui arracher une part d'elle-même avec une extrême brutalité. De son côté, Rex en avait lâché son casque de stupeur, et accusait la surprise comme il le pouvait.

– Et… où sont-ils maintenant ? demanda-t-il d'une voix mal assurée.

– On ignore où se trouve Sidious, mais Anakin est sans doute en route vers Mustafar. En fait il se pourrait qu'il y soit déjà depuis un moment.

– Quoi, mais pourquoi ? demanda la togruta, surprise.

– C'est la planète où se terrent les leaders séparatistes, expliqua Theron. Sidious y a envoyé Vador… Anakin, pour les éliminer avant qu'on ne puisse les capturer.

– Et… Jacen y est aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

Un simple coup d'œil vers Obi-wan confirma ce que pensait Ahsoka. Une boule lui monta à la gorge. Si Anakin avait effectivement basculé, un duel entre les deux semblait inévitable.

– Et bien alors, qu'attend-t-on pour l'y rejoindre ? s'exclama Rex.

– Tout d'abord, il faut informer Padmé de la situation, annonça Obi-wan. Je ne me sentait pas capable de le faire seul, mais si elle te voit elle se sentira peut-être un peu mieux, dit-il en se tournant vers Ahsoka.

L'ancienne padawan acquiesça. De plus, elle voulait vraiment voir la sénatrice qui elle s'en doutait, devait mal supporter la perte d'Anakin.

– Très bien, dans ce cas, allons-y.

– Quant à moi je vais vous laisser là, annonça Theron. Je vais voir Jennica, expliqua-t-il à l'attention d'Obi-wan.

Devant l'air surprit de la togruta, le padawan s'expliqua. Il oubliait que Jennica était apparue dans leurs vies peu après le départ de l'ancienne apprentie d'Anakin.

– C'est une amie… proche.

– Maître Kenobi ! s'écria une voix bien particulière derrière lui.

Theron se retourna et aperçu l'intéressée qui se précipitait vers eux.

– Est-ce vrai ? Est-ce que Jacen est parti affronter Anakin sur Mustafar ?! Je vous en prie, dites-moi que nous partons le chercher !

Toute à sa peur de perdre l'homme qu'elle aimait, la jeune fille ne remarqua même pas Ahsoka, qui de son côté remarqua que la padawan semblait beaucoup s'intéresser au sort du jeune Jedi… un peu trop même.

* * *

Il avait senti sa présence dès son entrée dans l'atmosphère de la planète. Il savourait déjà le combat épique qui allait suivre. Alors qu'il transmettait l'ordre de désactiver tous les droïdes de combat de la Confédération des Systèmes Indépendants à travers la galaxie, il sentit son ancien allié se poser. Il était là, tout près. Et il était près d'obtenir réparation pour tout ce que le jeune homme lui avait pris. Grisé par son sentiment de revanche qui allait bientôt s'accomplir, le jeune Sith sortit de la salle de contrôle et se dirigea vers la plateforme d'atterrissage.

Sur cette dernière, le vaisseau du jeune Jedi venait tout juste de se poser que Jacen se tourna vers ses fidèles soldats clones, Blanco en tête.

– Messieurs, je vous remercie de m'avoir accompagné jusqu'ici, mais cette fois je devrais y aller seul. Si je veux pouvoir convaincre Anakin que je ne suis pas venu ici pour le tuer, je dois y aller sans personne à mes côtés. Restez à bord du vaisseau, je reviendrais vite, assura-t-il.

En réalité, il était bien loin d'être certain de pouvoir convaincre l'Élu de revenir vers la lumière, mais il se devait d'essayer, comme Jennica l'avait fait pour lui. Observant le regard de ses hommes, il se tourna vers la base séparatiste. Devant l'entrée, sur la plateforme, Dark Vador l'attendait.

– Bien, on peut tirer un trait sur les leaders séparatistes, commenta Blanco.

Indifférent à cette remarque de son capitaine, Jacen ne voyait plus que l'homme qui l'attendait sur la plateforme.

– Bien, plus question de faire demi-tour maintenant.

Sur ces mots il s'engagea sur la rampe d'accès, et avança de quelques pas pour se retrouver face à son ancien allié, qui portait sur lui un regard féroce.

– Anakin, tout cela est absurde, et tu le sais ! Sidious se sert de toi, il te manipule pour atteindre ses objectifs !

– Tout comme le Conseil te manipule pour ses propres intérêts, Jacen. Le Conseil ne me faisait pas confiance. Ils me traitaient comme une menace, ou un parasite. ILS N'ONT JAMAIS CRUS EN MOI ! hurla le jeune homme avec rancœur.

Malgré tout, Jacen savait que c'était vrai. Plus d'une fois il avait entendu Mace Windu et Yoda discuter de la dangerosité d'Anakin.

– Pas tous, c'est vrai, admit le padawan. Mais crois-tu que Sidious est différent ? Crois-tu qu'il peut apporter la paix et la justice sous un règne tyrannique ?

– Il peut sauver Padmé, et c'est tout ce qui m'importe ! Peu m'importe qu'il détruise cet Ordre Jedi décadent ou qu'il remodèle la République comme il l'entend si Padmé survit.

– Je te comprend. Sincèrement, je te comprend. Je sais que tout ce qui t'importe c'est Padmé, mais crois-tu vraiment qu'elle soit heureuse en ce moment ? Que crois-tu qu'elle pensera en découvrant ce que tu es devenu ?

Le rire froid qui lui répondit le fit frissonner.

– Tu me prends pour un monstre, comme tous les autres. Il est facile de qualifier de monstres ceux qui sont différents, mais je ne suis pas différent de ce que tu risquais de devenir il y a quelques mois à peine. Après le départ d'Ahsoka, tu étais une vraie bombe à retardement, prête à exploser.

– Oui en effet, reconnu le jeune Jedi.

Il ne pouvait oublié ce qu'il avait été proche d'être, et ce qu'il avait risqué de faire alors qu'il avait eut l'impression d'être trahit par le Conseil. Il avait lui aussi ressenti cette colère sourde, cette haine envers l'Ordre Jedi. Cette même haine qui dévorait son ami en ce moment-même.

De son côté, Vador sourit en voyant les émotions se succéder sur le visage de son ancien ami. Petit à petit, une nouvelle forme de vengeance lui vint en tête. Quelle meilleure forme de revanche sur le jeune homme, qu'en le convertissant pour qu'il l'aide à détruire ces Jedi qui les avaient trahis tous les deux ?

Fort de cette idée, Vador se détendit et tendit son bras ganté de noir, paume vers le ciel.

– Jacen, tu sais comme moi que l'Ordre Jedi a échoué. Ils ont tenté de brider notre potentiel pour nous garder sous leur contrôle. Mais tu le sais tout comme moi : nous ne sommes pas faits pour suivre, nous sommes nés pour régner. Joins-toi à moi, et nous sauverons la galaxie de cette corruption qui la gangrène depuis trop longtemps.

L'intéressé ne sut quoi répondre. Il est vrai qu'il avait souvent ressenti de la frustration à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir nettoyer le Sénat de toute cette corruption, ou de remodeler l'Ordre Jedi pour qu'il soit moins strict et arbitraire. Mais pouvait-il rejoindre les Sith pour cette cause ?

– Je ne rejoindrais jamais Sidious !

Vador sourit à la mention de son "maître". Sidious avait prouvé son inefficacité pour diriger. Il avait été vaincu par un padawan. Un padawan qui, formé au Côté Obscur, ferait un allié formidable.

– Qui te parle de Sidious ? Je veux que nous travaillons main dans la main pour sauver ceux que nous aimons ! Laissons Sidious sauver Padmé, puis tuons-le pour régner à sa place ! Imagine un peu, toi et moi à la tête de la galaxie… aucune force ne pourrait nous défier !

Anakin était-il sérieux ? Comptait-il réellement tuer Sidious après qu'il ait sauvé la sénatrice Amidala ? Rien n'était sûr, mais si tel était le cas, alors Jacen ne parlait plus à Anakin, mais bel et bien à un seigneur Sith, un de plus parmi ceux qu'il avait déjà affronté.

– Je… Je ne peux pas, Anakin. Je suis navré.

Les traits de Vador se froncèrent de colère.

– Alors tu compte rester l'esclave du Conseil ? Ce même Conseil qui t'as lavé le cerveau comme à tous les autres pour que tu ne réalise pas ton vrai potentiel ?! Ce Conseil qui t'empêche d'être heureux avec celle que tu aimes ?

– J'ai sauvé la République de Dooku plusieurs fois pendant la guerre. J'ai sauvé la République de Dark Sidious une fois. Et si tu me force à le faire, je la sauverais de toi, bien que je préfère te sauver de toi-même. Je ne suis peut-être pas un Jedi parfait, mais j'essaie de faire ce qui est juste. Pas pour moi, mais pour le plus grand nombre. Anakin… penses à Padmé.

– Je ne fais que ça de penser à elle, répondit froidement Vador. Je pense à ce qui risque de lui arriver si je ne peux pas la sauver. Et j'étais si près du but… Mais tu es arrivé.

Sur ces mots, Vador laissa glisser sa bure sur le sol de duracier.

– Et tu as tout gâché.

Jacen le regarda longuement, une expression désolée au visage. Ainsi Vador le tenait pour responsable.

– Mais… est-ce que tu t'écoutes ? Tu me prends pour responsable de tes malheurs ?!

– Mais TU es responsable ! Tu m'as empêché de sauver la République, à cause de toi je ne peux plus revoir Padmé ! Je ne peux savoir si elle va bien, alors qu'elle a besoin de moi ! Je vais retourner sur Coruscant et la retrouver, puis Sidious pourra la sauver.

– Je ne peux te laisser faire ça, Anakin.

L'intéressé se retourna, et contempla les étoiles sur lesquelles il comptait régner un jour.

– Si tu n'es pas avec moi, alors tu es contre moi.

Ainsi Jacen comprit qu'il ne pouvait pas sauver Anakin. Il ne pouvait sauver quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas être sauvé de lui-même. Mais il pouvait sauver la galaxie en supprimant la menace qu'il représentait.

Il n'eut pas le temps de retirer sa bure que Vador fonçait sur lui, son sabre à lame bleue en main, prêt à frapper. Le jeune home eut tout juste le temps de dégainer son propre sabre pour parer le premier coup.

– Tu as choisis ton camp… tout comme moi, annonça Vador.

* * *

Sur Coruscant, la sénatrice Amidala accueillit avec plaisir Ahsoka qu'elle n'avait pas revue depuis son procès, plusieurs mois plus tôt. La journée avait été longue pour la jeune femme. Depuis la trahison du chancelier, les débats faisaient rage au Sénat pour déterminer qui endossera la lourde charge de chancelier. Aussi la sénatrice était heureuse de pouvoir se reposer maintenant que le vote était fait, et qu'il incombait à la nouvellement nommée chancelière Mon Mothma de diriger la République. Et, revoir Ahsoka lui permettait de retrouver un peu d'Anakin dans son appartement trop silencieux depuis le début de son deuil.

– Ahsoka, quel plaisir de te revoir !

– Merci Padmé, je suis très heureuse d'être de retour parmi vous tous.

Le sourire qu'elle affichait disparut lorsqu'elle croisa le regard triste d'Obi-wan. Le voir ici lui fit remonter une boule dans la gorge. La disparition d'Anakin était toujours trop difficile pour elle, et elle se doutait bien qu'Obi-wan ne devait pas se porter beaucoup mieux qu'elle.

– Padmé, il faut que nous parlions. Je sais que vous êtes en deuil, à propos d'Anakin mais…

Il fut incapable de finir sa phrase en voyant la lueur d'espoir qui brillait dans les yeux de la jeune femme. Une lueur d'espoir qu'il allait anéantir, au nom de la vérité. Mais Padmé méritait de savoir pour l'homme qu'elle aimait, aussi il se décida.

– Si… si nous nous asseyions ?

Bien qu'ils ne firent aucun commentaire à ce sujet, la sénatrice remarqua bien vite qu'avec la robe légère qu'elle portait, il n'y avait aucun doute sur sa condition physique. Cacher sa grossesse au Sénat était de plus en plus compliqué, mais avec la disparition d'Anakin, elle n'avait plus à faire semblant avec les Jedi, surtout ceux qui étaient le plus proche d'elle.

– Je vous écoute, Maître Kenobi.

– Cette fameuse nuit, au Sénat… Jacen m'a rapporté ce qu'il avait vu.

Inconsciemment, Padmé lia ses doigts à ceux d'Ahsoka, qui se trouvait assise à ses côtés. Bien que la togruta connaissait maintenant la vérité, l'entendre à nouveau lui faisait mal. Anakin n'était pas seulement son maître, il était également son confident, son ami. D'une certaine façon, ils étaient aussi liés que l'étaient un frère et sa sœur.

– Anakin n'est pas mort cette nuit-là, annonça Obi-wan, qui se maudit en voyant un sourire illuminer le visage bien trop pâle de la jeune femme.

– Où… où est-il ?

– Nous ne savons pas, malheureusement. Padmé… Anakin a basculé du Côté Obscur.

Comme il s'y attendait, son visage se marbra de rouge.

– Vous vous trompez, comment pouvez-vous dire une chose pareille ?! Ahsoka, dis-lui… dis-lui qu'il ne ferait jamais ça…

Devant le silence plein de pitié de la togruta, Padmé se tourna vers le maître Jedi.

– Il a aidé Palpatine à s'échapper de Coruscant, nous ne savons pas où ils sont allés. Padmé, il a été abusé, il a cru à un mensonge et ça nous arrive à tous. Palpatine est le Sith que nous recherchons depuis des années, c'est un maître dans l'art de la manipulation… ce n'est pas la faute d'Anakin.

Padmé garda le silence pendant un instant, puis sembla se souvenir de quelque chose.

– Il y a quelques semaines, ses cauchemars ont reprit. Ils l'obsédaient, il ne pensait plus qu'à ça, à trouver comment me sauver… Plus tard, il m'a dit qu'il avait trouvé un moyen, un moyen de m'empêcher de mourir…

– Sidious a dû l'embrouiller pour qu'il lui prête allégeance, comprit Ahsoka.

– Oh Anakin, pourquoi… pourquoi…

S'en était trop pour la jeune femme. Son mari avait vendu son âme à celui qui n'était rien d'autre que le Mal incarné pour pouvoir la sauver de ses cauchemars. Il s'était sacrifié pour elle. Mais elle ne pensait pas mériter cela. Sa vie ne méritait qu'Anakin en brise des centaines comme Sidious le faisait. Alors que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, elle porta ses mains à son ventre arrondit par plusieurs mois de grossesse. Alors les deux Jedi comprirent instantanément. Ils comprirent pourquoi Anakin avait fait ce choix. Ce n'était pas seulement pour sauver sa femme, mais aussi leur enfant à naître.

– Je… je suis désolé, j'aimerai… être seule s'il-vous-plaît.

– Bien-sûr Padmé, nous partons, acquiesça Ahsoka avant de se relever.

Obi-wan l'imita et porta une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, qui leva son regard humide vers lui.

– Je suis vraiment désolé Padmé, j'aurais dû être plus présent avec lui.

La jeune femme vit dans ses grands yeux bleus que le maître Jedi ressentait un immense regret, une intense culpabilité.

– Ce n'est pas votre faute Obi-wan. C'est celle de Palpatine.

– Je sais, mais je ne m'en sens pas mieux pour autant.

Sur ces mots, le Jedi se détourna et se dirigea vers l'entrée.

– Obi-wan ? Je vous en prie, ne lui faites pas de mal, supplia la sénatrice.

– Je ferai mon possible, répondit le Jedi avant de quitter les lieux.

* * *

Jacen se sentait en difficulté sur Mustafar. Malgré sa connaissance des techniques d'Anakin, Vador était bien plus agressif dans ses attaques. En effet le jeune Sith attaquait aussi vite et aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, faisant sans cesse reculer son adversaire. Les voilà qui s'engageaient maintenant sur la passerelle menant à la base séparatiste.

Dans les fins couloirs, les coups de leurs sabres projetaient des dizaines et des dizaines d'étincelles dont certaines commençaient à brûler le cuir et le tissu de leurs tenues. Mais aucun des deux adversaires ne s'en préoccupaient tant ils étaient concentrés l'un sur l'autre.

Aucun des deux n'avait jamais vécu un tel affrontement contre un ancien être aimé qui était devenu un ennemi, excepté ce moment étrange sur Mortis, où Jacen et Ahsoka, corrompus par le Fils, s'étaient vus contraints d'affronter leurs maîtres respectifs. Mais si Ahsoka n'en avait heureusement gardé aucun souvenir, le padawan lui s'en souvenait parfaitement, et espérait bien que tout cela ne se reproduirait pas.

Revenant au présent et aux yeux jaunes pleins de colère de son adversaire, Jacen bloqua une énième attaque de son opposant avant d'être violemment projeté en arrière d'un coup de poing vicieux. Se relevant rapidement, il rejoignit son adversaire au centre de la pièce et enchaîna les attaques et les parades avec une rapidité surnaturelle. Mais rapidement tous deux eurent la même idée : se servir de la projection de Force. L'idée était bonne, mais tous deux furent alors projeter dans la salle de contrôle. Jacen atterrit contre une console de commande.

Se redressant avec difficulté, il esquiva au dernier moment le coup de sabre que lui destinait Vador, qui pulvérisa la commande avec violence. Le duel reprit sans attendre, et aucun des deux combattants ne fit attention à l'alarme qui venait de se déclencher : Vador avait détruit la console des bouclier qui protégeaient la base…

* * *

Suivit de Jennica et d'Ahsoka, Obi-wan se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers le spatioport militaire où l'attendait sa flotte, comme il l'avait demandé à Cody. En effet Obi-wan comptait bien retrouver Jacen sur Mustafar et récupérer Anakin si c'était encore possible.

– Commandant, vous êtes prêt ?

– Oui Général, répondit Cody. Nous pouvons partir dans la minute.

– Parfait, parce que nous partons sans attendre ! lança le Jedi en embarquant.

Sans attendre, les deux Jedi le suivirent immédiatement dans le vaisseau, puis Jennica arrêta sa consœur.

– Ahsoka, est-ce que… est-ce que je peux te parler, en privé ?

Devinant aisément le sujet de cette discussion, la togruta répondit par l'affirmative, tandis qu'Obi-wan prenait la direction du pont. Se rendant sans attendre vers la cabine qu'occupait habituellement Jacen, Ahsoka ne put s'empêcher de remarquer avec un petit pincement au cœur que la jeune fille semblait parfaitement connaître l'itinéraire en question.

Une fois toutes les deux dans la cabine de leur amant, Jennica ferma la porte et se tourna vers l'ancienne Jedi. Et semblait chercher ses mots, et une certaine tension se fit rapidement sentir dans la pièce.

– J'imagine que tu es au courant que…

– Que tu es avec Jacen ? demanda Ahsoka un peu plus froidement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Un silence tendu s'en suivit, mais Jennica voulait expliquer la situation à la togruta. Aussi, elle lui répondit tout aussi doucement.

– Et bien… oui. Je suis désolé, que tu ais l'impression que…

– Je ne savais pas vraiment à quoi m'attendre, expliqua Ahsoka plus doucement. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, ni t'en vouloir. Je suis partie après tout. J'imagine que ça a dut être difficile pour lui, après mon départ.

– Tu ne lui avais même pas dit au revoir, se souvint la jeune femme.

L'intéressé leva un regard surprit sur son interlocutrice. Il n'y avait aucun reproche dans la voix de Jennica, seulement un constat.

– Oui, dit-elle simplement. Parce que si je l'avait vu une dernière fois, je n'aurais pas eu la force de partir loin de lui.

Jennica sourit tristement en l'écoutant. Elle l'aimait encore, même un aveugle le verrait.

– Quand j'ai décidé de revenir, j'ai demandé à Obi-wan de ne rien lui dire. J'avais peur qu'il m'en ait voulu d'avoir quitté l'Ordre. De l'avoir quitté.

– Il était très en colère, annonça la jeune Jedi. Mais pas envers toi. En fait il était en colère contre à peu près tout le monde. Il était devenu très sombre après ton départ.

Ahsoka sentit une boule remonter dans sa gorge à cette évocation. Elle s'était toujours doutée que Rex ne lui disait pas tout lorsqu'elle demandait des nouvelles, mais elle ignorait que Jacen avait flirté avec le Côté Obscur.

– Il éprouvait une haine féroce pour le Conseil, et restait au mieux indifférent, au pire hostile avec les autres Jedi. Le Conseil ne savait pas quoi faire pour le calmer, et après une mission qui a mal tournée, il fut rapatrié sur Coruscant et consigné au sein de ses quartiers.

– Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Ahsoka, qui malgré le mal que ça lui causait, voulait savoir ce qu'avait fait Jacen durant son absence.

Jennica la regarda, visiblement gênée.

– Tu ne veux pas le savoir, crois-moi.

– Non mais je dois le savoir. Dis-moi tout, supplia la togruta.

Jennica hésita. Ahsoka n'avait pas besoin de connaître les horreurs commises par Jacen, mais elle comprit qu'elle se punissait pour ne pas avoir été avec lui.

– Il a… il a massacré toute une ville alliée aux séparatistes. Il n'a laissé aucun survivant.

Ahsoka eut un mouvement de recul, horrifiée par ce que lui annonçait sa consœur. Comment Jacen, l'homme le plus bon et chaleureux qu'elle connaissait, pouvait être capable d'une telle cruauté ?

– Et… et après ?

– Peu de temps après j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et je lui ait parlé. Il me faisait un peu peur au début, mais quand il a comprit qu'il pouvait me parler de ce qu'il ressentait, il s'est confié à moi, de plus en plus. Je ne comptais pas m'en mêler plus que ça à ce moment-là, mais plus il se confiait, plus je l'appréciait… et plus encore.

Malgré sa surprise, la togruta fut heureuse de savoir que Jacen avait rencontré quelqu'un qui l'avait aidé à sortir de l'emprise du Côté Obscur.

– Et finalement, vous êtes devenus amants.

– Pas au début, nous étions juste amis, mais il me fascinait. Et un soir, après qu'il ait présenté ses excuses au Conseil pour ses actes, j'ai osé l'embrasser. Après ça… euh, je crois que tu sais comment ça marche.

– Oui j'ai ma petite idée, répondit Ahsoka en riant.

Mais malgré elle, savoir que Jacen était avec une autre lui faisait mal. Elle était revenue parce qu'elle était née pour être Jedi, mais aussi parce qu'elle souhaitait le retrouver. Son cœur s'allégea quelque peu en songeant que dans quelques heures, elle pourrait enfin le revoir.

Jennica de son côté ressentait une certaine forme de peur. Jacen avait presque sombré du Côté Obscur pour la belle togruta, et il y avait fort à parier qu'il l'aimait encore après tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé. Mais Jennica n'avait pas peur d'être remplacée par Ahsoka, après tout elle était à ses côtés avant elle. Non elle avait peur que son histoire avec Jacen ne soit en fait qu'une simple transition entre deux parties de leur histoire.

Elle avait peur d'être délaissée par celui qu'elle avait apprit à connaître comme personne. Mais ce qui lui faisait le plus peur, c'était de savoir que dans le cœur de Jacen, elle ne faisait pas le poids contre Ahsoka.

* * *

Ils se battaient dans cette salle depuis presque une demi-heure, et aucun ne semblait prendre l'avantage sur l'autre, malgré la haine de l'un, et l'espoir de l'autre. Malgré les coulées de laves qui fendaient la grande structure en divers parts, Jacen ne comptait pas partir sans Anakin, ou du moins, sans être sûr que la menace qu'il représentait serait active.

Un coup bien placé de Vador le mit à terre. Essoufflé, il resta au sol quelques instants.

– Tu es vaincu Jacen. Tu ne peux rien face à mes nouveaux pouvoirs.

En réaction Jacen tenta d'attraper son sabre, mais le Sith fut plus rapide et le saisit à l'aide de la Force, avant de le dégainer.

– Ne t'en fais pas, je veillerai à ce que ce soit rapide, et qui sait, peut-être retrouvera-t-on ton cadavre et celui de tes hommes…

Mais Jacen ne répondit pas. Vador le vit porter la main à sa ceinture et se saisir d'un ancien masque, qu'il plaça rapidement sur son visage.

– Allons, tu ne crois quand-même pas qu'un masque peut te sauver ? demanda-t-il avant de frapper.

À sa grande surprise, la main de Jacen se leva et immobilisa les bras du Seigneur Sith. Le jeune homme se tourna vers son adversaire, le masque de Revan au visage, et rabattit sa lourde capuche sur sa tête.

– Celui-là, si.

Puisant dans la Force qu'il sentait parcourir ses veines, il récupéra son sabre, et dégaina également le vieux sabre violet qu'il avait également emporté discrètement avant de partir pour la planète de lave. Ainsi armé, le jeune Jedi sentit ses forces lui revenir, et passa à l'attaque.

Il frappait de plus en plus fort, et de plus en plus vite, tant et si bien que Vador fut obligé de reculer, pas après pas. Jacen dominait désormais très clairement le combat alors qu'autour d'eux la base séparatiste tombait en morceau, fragilisée par les nombreuses giclées de laves qui rongeaient la structure. Vador sentait son pouvoir décroître. Que lui arrivait-il ? Il était Dark Vador, il ne pouvait pas échouer !

– Tu… tu ne peux pas me vaincre ! Tu ne peux pas me tuer !

– Je ne peux pas tuer Anakin, répondit la voix froide de Jacen. Mais je peux tuer Vador.

Et alors les espoirs de victoire du jeune Sith s'évanouirent. L'ombre masquée frappa, encore et encore, inlassablement. Elle semblait inarrêtable.

D'un habile coup de pied, Jacen fit voler le sabre de son adversaire, qui le récupéra bien vite dans sa main gauche. Mais l'ouverture dans sa garde lui suffisait. D'un coup, la lame violette trancha le bras armé, projetant le sabre d'Anakin à l'autre bout de la pièce. Sans attendre, la lame verte sectionna les jambes de l'ennemi, un peu au-dessus des genoux.

Dans un hurlement de souffrance, Dark Vador s'effondra au sol. Le sol commença à pencher dangereusement, alors Jacen s'éloigna de son adversaire vaincu qui gémissait, ses yeux jaunes plantés dans les siens.

– Tu… tu m'as tout pris !

Enhardi par le pouvoir du masque, Jacen ne se calma pas. Il ne réalisait pas qu'il était allé trop loin, que le Côté Obscur avait peut-être plus d'emprise sur lui qu'il ne le croyait.

– Épargne-moi tes lamentations Anakin. Tu étais l'Élu ! Tu devais amener l'équilibre dans la Force, pas l'abandonner aux Ténèbres ! Tu as trahis tout ce que tu incarnais !

Jacen observa les yeux de Vador. Il y voyait de la colère, du ressentiment. Mais tout à sa propre colère et son amertume, il ne décela pas l'étincelle de regret dans les yeux du jeune Sith.

– Tu étais mon frère, je t'aurais confié ma vie sans hésiter… tu étais sensé être le meilleur d'entre nous ! Mais tu n'es qu'un monstre de plus. Cette voix, ce chemin de destruction, de peine et de mort, c'est TOI qui as choisit de l'emprunter, toi et toi seul !

Sur ces mots, le jeune Jedi rengaina ses sabres, et se tourna vers celui d'Anakin, qu'il attrapa avec la Force. Que devait-il faire maintenant ? Quel avenir pour son ancien frère d'arme ? La réponse lui vint sous la forme d'un grincement qui n'augurait rien de bon. Alors que le sol s'effondrait sous le corps de Vador, ce dernier eut juste le temps d'adresser un regard suppliant à son adversaire.

Toute une partie de la structure venait de s'effondrer, et le seigneur Sith Dark Vador devait maintenant se trouver sous plusieurs tonnes de duracier chauffé à blanc par la lave en fusion. Avec un dernier regard chargé de regret, le padawan retira son masque et quitta la base, le cœur lourd après ce rude combat.

* * *

Sur le pont de son vaisseau, Obi-wan parvint finalement à établir une connexion avec le capitaine Blanco.

 _– Général Kenobi, ici le capitaine Blanco._

– Capitaine, où se trouve Jacen ?

Le clone semblait embarrassé. Se grattant nerveusement la nuque, il répondit finalement après quelques instants.

 _– Et bien… il vient d'engager le combat avec Skywalker, Général._

Aussi Obi-wan sentit une boule lui monter dans la gorge. Ses deux apprentis, les jeunes hommes qu'il avait formé et dont il était si fier, étaient désormais livrés dans une lutte sans merci l'un contre l'autre.

– Capitaine, nous nous dirigeons vers votre position, nous arrivons aussi vite que possible, mais nous ne serons pas là avant quelques heures, j'en ai bien peur.

 _– Je comprends Général. Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous avons la situation bien en main. Le Commandant compte bien ramener Skywalker avec nous._

Bien-sûr le maître Jedi savait que Jacen ne comptait pas blesser Anakin, mais il savait que son padawan comprendrait que si Anakin était désormais disparut, il ne fallait pas laisser Vador semer la terreur et la destruction dans la galaxie.

– Je sais. Je dois vous laisser Capitaine, contactez-moi si vous avez du nouveau.

 _–_ _Bien reçu Général._

Sur ce, la transmission se coupa, laissant un Obi-wan plus perplexe que jamais.

* * *

Le retour au vaisseau lui avait semblé extrêmement pénible. Il avait à peine réagit quand Blanco lui avait apprit avoir contacté son maître, et qu'ils étaient supposés le retrouver dans une certaine zone de la galaxie entre ici et Coruscant. Il s'était contenté de décoller et de lancer l'hyper-espace jusqu'au lieu de rendez-vous, déjà indiqué par son fidèle capitaine.

Durant les quelques minutes d'hyper-espace, le jeune Jedi réfléchit à ce qu'il venait de faire sur cette planète hostile. Lorsqu'il était réapparu, le sabre de Vador en main, les clones avaient tout de suite contacté Obi-wan pour lui annoncé que le Sith avait été neutralisé. Mais Jacen n'avait pas parlé à son maître. Il ne se sentait pas heureux après ce qu'il avait fait.

Il avait tué Anakin Skywalker.

Non, pas Anakin. Dark Vador.

Mais cela faisait-il une différence ? Il avait agit avec colère, ressentiment. Un vrai Jedi aurait essayé de sauver un confrère. Un ami. Le masque de Revan dans les mains, le jeune homme se demanda si le pouvoir qu'il lui donnait ne le rendait pas plus agressif également. Il avait besoin de parler avec quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui ne le jugerait pas pour ses agissements. Une conversation avec le Sith masqué ne serait pas de refus.

Mais alors qu'il se concentrait pour que le masque lui donne une vision, chose qui de toute façon était stupide, les visions ne fonctionnaient pas sur demande, leur transport sorti de l'hyper-espace, face au croiseur d'Obi-wan.

Mais à son bord, il sentit une présence familière. Une présence bien particulière, qu'il n'avait pas senti depuis plusieurs mois et dont l'absence avait été insupportable.

Ahsoka.

Tous ses doutes envolés, il retrouva soudainement tout son enthousiasme alors qu'ils approchaient du hangar principal.

* * *

Elle était bien là, plus belle que jamais. C'est avec un sourire comblé que Jacen se dirigea vers la belle togruta, qui se jeta dans ses bras avec un soupir de soulagement.

– Oh Jacen, tu m'as… tu m'as tant manqué !

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, humant avec délice son parfum alors qu'il savourait le fait de pouvoir la serrer contre lui. Car lui aussi, elle lui avait manqué. L'annonce de son départ, puis cette séparation de plusieurs mois lui avait paru insurmontable. Mais elle était là maintenant. Lorsque leurs corps se séparèrent, il plaça ses mains autour de son visage, se perdant dans ses grands yeux bleus qu'il avait tant désiré revoir.

– Ahsoka, je… j'ai du mal à croire que tu sois vraiment là. J'avais peur de ne plus jamais… te revoir.

– Alors… je suis pardonnée ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Pardonnée ? Mais pardonnée de… de son départ ?

– Mais je ne t'en ais jamais voulu, répondit le jeune homme en souriant. Je ne pourrais jamais t'en vouloir pour quoique ce soit.

Devant cette réponse, la jeune togruta se sentit soudain plus légère, et enfouit son visage dans le cou de son ancien amant, humant avec plaisir son odeur. Il était en sueur, mais cette odeur elle la connaissait bien, entre les combats pour la République, et leurs affrontements sous la couette.

– Jacen ! s'écria une voix féminine d'un ton joyeux.

S'écartant rapidement du padawan, Ahsoka put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe d'amertume mêlée de jalousie lorsque Jennica se lova amoureusement contre Jacen, avant de l'embrasser comme si sa vie en dépendait.

– Tu es sain et sauf… tu es vraiment un imbécile ! cria-t-elle avant que sa main ne s'écrase sur la joue de son amant, à la surprise de la togruta.

Jacen la reçu plutôt bien, malgré la fatigue provoquée par son combat.

– Hé, tu sais que je ne l'aurai pas fais si ça n'était pas important. Et de plus nous en avons déjà parlé l'autre-jour.

La jeune femme se calma quelque peu, mais se préparait à répondre lorsqu'Ahsoka lui coupa la parole.

– Jacen, Obi-wan t'attends sur le pont.

Inspirant grandement, le padawan se dirigea d'un pas soudain plus lourd vers le pont du destroyer. Il allait devoir exposer les derniers événements, et il y avait fort à parier que son maître soit anéanti par cette nouvelle.

 **Et voilà, fin de ce long chapitre ! Et oui je sais qu'il était long, mais comme dit plus haut je n'étais pas vraiment satisfait des coupes que j'avais essayé donc... Enfin bref, j'espère qu'il vous auras plu quand-même, et que si c'est le cas je recevrais rapidement vos reviews positives comme négatives et qui m'encourage beaucoup à continuer cette aventure avec vous, sachant que je réponds à tout le monde.**

 **Juste avant de vous quitter, une petite annonce : j'ai écris il y a quelques mois un one-shot Star Wars qui devrait sortir dans le courant de la semaine, mais attention il n'est pas pour les enfants ! ^^**

 **Bref, j'espère que l'action de Mustafar vous as plu, on se retrouve prochainement pour la suite des aventures de Jacen ! ^^**


	11. Chapitre 11 : De nouveaux espoirs

**Salut à tous, ravi d'être de retour! Enfin voici la suite des Voies de la Force! Oui je sais, j'ai mis le temps, je reviens après plusieurs mois d'inactivité, mais suite à divers soucis personnels, sans mentionner mon coup de blues envers Star Wars depuis quelques temps... Je ne reprend l'écriture que maintenant, et encore cet épisode a mis près de deux semaines à être rédigé...**

 **Mieux vaut tard que jamais comme on dit! Sur ce, bonne lecture, et je vous récupère en bas pour le traditionnel message de fin!**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 11 : De nouveaux espoirs**_

 _Vaisseau-amiral du Général Kenobi :_

Sur le pont du vaisseau, Obi-wan contemplait les étoiles. Ces étoiles, à la fois si proches et si lointaines, que son meilleur ami ne pourrait plus jamais contempler avec des yeux rêveurs. Le maître Jedi ne ressentait aucune colère envers son apprenti qui, il en était sûr, avait fait tout son possible pour éviter l'affrontement. Non, Jacen ne pouvait en aucun cas être blâmé pour ce qu'il avait fait. Avec un tressaillement d'épaules, Obi-wan imagina rapidement le calvaire que ce combat avait dû être pour les deux jeunes hommes qu'il avait formé.

Qu'aurait-il fait, à la place de son apprenti, s'il s'était trouvé face à Anakin ce jour-là ? Aurait-il réussi à le convaincre de revenir, ou aurait-il été forcé de l'affronter lui aussi ?

Il n'eut pas plus de temps pour répondre à ses questions que la porte principale s'ouvrit, révélant son padawan, encadré par Ahsoka et Jennica.

– Maître, je suis dans le regret de vous annoncer que j'ai échoué, commença Jacen.

– Tu as fais ce que tu pouvais faire, je ne peux te faire de reproches. Si ce n'est que tu aurais dû m'en parler, et me laisser t'accompagner.

– Il aurait refusé de nous suivre Maître. Il avait… tellement de ressentiment.

Dans les yeux de son apprenti, Obi-wan y vit toute la peine de la galaxie, et son cœur saigna une nouvelle fois. Il y avait déjà eut lieu un duel de ce genre entre Anakin et Jacen. C'était au cours de leur mésaventure sur Mortis, où le Fils avait réussi à corrompre Jacen comme Ahsoka, et où les quatre Jedi s'étaient livrés à un dangereux combat. Bien que leurs apprentis n'aient aucun souvenir de ces événements, ce sinistre souvenir se remémorait, plus souvent qu'il ne voudrait l'avouer, à Obi-wan. Surtout depuis le renvoi d'Ahsoka de l'Ordre, et la spirale infernale qui s'en était suivit pour Jacen.

– Alors tu as agis comme l'aurait fait un chevalier Jedi confronté à un seigneur Sith. Tu as fais ton devoir, Jacen. Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir pour les choix d'Anakin.

– Moi je m'en veux. Je pensais… que je pourrais l'aider, qu'il nous dise où se trouve Sidious… Mais je n'ai rien pu faire.

– Aussi malheureux que cela puisse être, tu as vaincu une nouvelle menace pour la République. Palpatine est seul désormais, il ne pourra pas fuir bien longtemps.

Jacen leva un regard interrogatif vers son maître.

– Que voulez-vous dire ?

– Nous avons reçu un rapport avant que ton vaisseau n'arrive. Tous les droïdes de combat des Séparatistes ont étés désactivés à travers toute la galaxie, et le Sénat séparatiste a déjà contacté Coruscant pour discuter des termes de paix. La Guerre des Clones est terminée. Tu devrais prendre un peu de repos, nous rentrons sur Coruscant.

Sans un mot de plus, Jacen prit le chemin de ses quartiers. Mais dans son esprit, une chose était sûre : tant que Palpatine vivra, la guerre ne saurait être finie.

* * *

 _Mustafar :_

Les ténèbres. Une atroce sensation de chair brûlée. Une douleur insupportable. Sur Mustafar, Dark Vador respirait encore. Péniblement. L'atmosphère riche en souffre de la planète volcanique n'était pas saine pour ses poumons, d'autant plus que l'air commençait à se faire rare sous les décombres de la base séparatiste.

Mais soudain, il la sentit. Cette rassurante noirceur qui lui annonçait que son maître était arrivé. Encore une fois, Palpatine venait à sa rescousse. Quelques minutes d'attente insupportable s'écoulèrent alors, avant que les décombres autour de lui ne commencèrent à grincer, se tordre, puis finalement se soulever dans un formidable vacarme.

– Te voilà… et tu es encore en vie…

– Maître, supplia Vador en levant sa main mécanique vers l'ombre. Sauvez-moi…

Contemplant le corps blessé de celui qu'il considérait comme son digne successeur, Sidious se surprit à penser que le comte Dooku n'avait peut-être pas si tord en parlant de recruter Jacen. Il se tourna cependant vers les deux soldats en armure blanche qui l'accompagnaient.

– Allez me chercher une capsule médicale, immédiatement.

– Bien Monseigneur, tout de suite !

Sans attendre, les deux soldats s'élancèrent vers la navette, laissant le maître avec son apprenti. Celui-ci leva un regard empreint de douleur vers l'ombre, qui s'agenouilla près de lui, observant ses blessures. Celles-ci n'étaient pas aussi graves que l'on aurait pu le croire. Certes la perte de son bras gauche et de ses deux jambes était manifeste, et il présentait plusieurs brûlures sur le torse et le dos, mais Sidious était confiant.

Il vivra.

* * *

 _Vaisseau-amiral du Général Kenobi :_

Seul dans sa chambre, Jacen était assit en tailleur sur son lit. Il avait dormi quelques heures, mais dire que son sommeil avait été agité serait un euphémisme. Aussi il avait préféré rester éveillé, et avait rapidement congédié Jennica et Ahsoka lorsqu'elles étaient venues le réconforter. Perdu dans ses pensées, le jeune Jedi revit les derniers événements sur Mustafar. Il avait tué Anakin. Non, pas Anakin, Vador. Un seigneur Sith fraîchement adoubé par le seigneur noir qu'ils recherchaient depuis plus de treize ans maintenant.

Levant les yeux, son regard croisa le masque froid de Revan, posé tel une relique sur son bureau. Un simple regard suffit pour que le masque se soulève légèrement et lévite jusqu'à lui. Le saisissant avec la plus grande délicatesse, le padawan se plongea dans une étrange contemplation, avec une question en tête.

Était-ce ce masque qui lui avait donné la force de vaincre Vador ?

Il ne ressentait pourtant aucune noirceur venant de l'artefact, aucune trace d'une quelconque présence du Côté Obscur. Mais il avait clairement ressenti ce regain de puissance dans la salle de contrôle, comme lorsqu'il l'avait mis pour la première fois, dans la salle secrète.

– Quels secrets renferme-tu encore, murmura-t-il à l'adresse du masque. Pourquoi m'as-tu choisi ?

La porte s'ouvrit alors, le coupant dans ses réflexions, alors qu'Obi-wan entra dans sa chambre. Le regard du Jedi s'assombrit lorsqu'il vit l'antique masque.

– Tu l'as emporté avec toi ?! Est-ce que… as-tu seulement idée de la dangerosité des artefacts Sith ?! Je n'aurais jamais dû te le laisser.

– Maître, ce n'est pas la première fois que je le met, se défendit Jacen. Vous vous souvenez des visions avec Revan ?

Obi-wan resta silencieux un instant, son regard interrogateur rivé sur le masque qui semblait le regarder, comme s'il le narguait. Puis son regard se tourna vers son padawan.

– L'as-tu mis pour affronter… Anakin ?

Le regard du jeune homme cilla quelques secondes, puis retrouva son assurance.

– Je n'avais pas le choix. Vador allait me tuer.

– Ne l'appelle pas comme ça, gronda le maître Jedi.

Malgré les récents événements, il ne voulait pas admettre la terrible vérité. Il ne le pouvait pas, en dépit de tous ses efforts, il en était incapable. Mais Jacen ne voyait pas les choses de cette façon.

– Mais c'était devenu son nom, Maître ! Adoubé par Dark Sidious, dans le bureau-même du chancelier ! Que vous l'acceptiez ou pas n'a pas d'importance, c'était la vérité. Aussi vrai que je perdait le duel parce que je me retenais, parce que je pensais qu'il ne pouvait pas aller aussi loin. Et je me trompais. Il allait m'abattre sans aucun remord. Et ce masque… on dirait qu'il l'avait senti.

Maître et apprenti demeurèrent silencieux un moment, chacun se découvrant un tout nouvel attrait pour le sol de duracier de la cabine. Finalement, Obi-wan reprit la parole d'un ton plus calme.

– Nous sommes arrivés en orbite de Coruscant. Le Conseil voudrait que tu lui fasse son rapport.

Acquiesçant sans un mot, Jacen enfila sa bure sombre, s'empara de son masque et suivit son maître hors de sa chambre… où son regard croisa celui d'Ahsoka, dont les yeux bleus ne laissaient aucun doute quant à ce qu'elle avait entendu. Sans un mot, elle esquissa le geste d'enlacer son ancien amant, mais la présence de Jennica l'en dissuada rapidement. Tous les quatre se dirigèrent vers le hangar principal, où une navette était déjà prête à partir.

Si le trajet ne dura que quelques minutes, il lui sembla durer des heures pour la jeune togruta, alors qu'elle observait avec peine le jeune apprenti d'Obi-wan glué par Jennica. Mais elle réfréna sa peine, se traitant mentalement d'idiote. Elle était partie, sans un adieu qui plus est. Il lui semblait bien pitoyable cet espoir qu'en le retrouvant, les choses redeviennent ce qu'elles étaient.

* * *

 _Coruscant, Temple Jedi :_

Avec son éternel regard songeur, Yoda scrutait le regard du jeune padawan alors qu'il finissait son récit.

– Hmm, d'une grande imprudence tu as fais preuve, Jacen. Foncer sur Mustafar sans nous avertir, tu n'aurais pas dû.

– J'en ai conscience, Maître Yoda. Mais j'espérais tellement arriver avant que les Séparatistes ne soient éliminés… j'avais peur qu'une force expéditive ne soit trop longue à arriver sur place.

– Tu as agis dans l'urgence, répondit Luminara d'un ton compréhensif. Mais si les choses avaient mal tournées ?

Jacen se tourna vers elle, et la regarda longuement avant de répondre.

– Elles ont mal tournées. Mon plan n'était pas de tuer Vador, mais de ramener Anakin parmi nous, là où était sa place.

– Skywalker nous a trahi, marmonna Stass Allie. Après ton départ, nous avons découvert que la 501e Légion au grand complet avait été rassemblée près du Temple Jedi. Il est évidant que Palpatine les préparait pour prendre d'assaut le Temple, et massacrer ses occupants par la même occasion.

Le padawan accusa la nouvelle sans grande surprise, il avait déjà entendu les ordres de Vador à propos du Temple et des Jedi. Dans le même temps, Obi-wan fit signe à Ahsoka, qui se tenait près de la porte, de rejoindre Jacen au centre de la salle.

– Encore un sinistre événement que tu as empêché par ta remarquable intervention Jacen, poursuivit Ki-Adi-Mundi avec son éternel regard bienveillant.

– C'est pourquoi dès à présent le titre de Chevalier Jedi nous te décernons, annonça Yoda.

– Pour avoir sauvé la République et l'Ordre Jedi, cela me semble bien mérité, continua Shaak_Ti.

– Également… Ahsoka, pour avoir prouvé ta valeur à nouveau, le Conseil est heureux d'annoncer ta réintégration au sein de l'Ordre Jedi, avec effet immédiat.

Le cœur du tout fraîchement nommé chevalier Jedi rata un battement. Elle était à nouveau parmi eux, et de façon officielle cette fois. Il se tourna vers elle, et sa joie se fit plus intense alors qu'il remarqua qu'elle le dévorait des yeux. Mais cette joie fut de courte durée alors que le visage de Jennica se rappela à lui. Il réalisa à cet instant qu'il l'aimait encore, et qu'il ne pourrait jamais cesser de l'aimer. Mais elle était partie, et il avait dû se débrouiller seul, jusqu'à l'arrivée de la descendante de Revan. Cette jeune fille plein d'espoir qui avait vu la lumière vacillante qui était toujours en lui alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans les Ténèbres. Jennica lui avait apporté la stabilité dont il avait tant besoin, et elle ne l'avait jamais laissé tombé depuis. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire du mal en se rapprochant à nouveau de la belle togruta qui l'avait tant fait souffrir.

C'est donc le regard assombri qu'il détourna les yeux, pour remercier poliment le Conseil (ou ce qu'il en restait) pour cette marque de confiance qu'il lui témoignait. Une fois ceci fait, la séance fut ajournée et les deux jeunes Jedi purent sortir.

– Alors ? s'enquit Theron, à peine une minute après avoir quitté la chambre du Conseil.

– Alors tu as devant toi le dernier chevalier Jedi en date !

– Ouah, je le savais ! Ils auraient fait une grave erreur de ne pas t'accorder ce rang, tu l'as amplement mérité, sourit Jennica en enlaçant son amant.

Quelques peu en retrait, Ahsoka observait le couple enlacé, et une peine incommensurable alourdit ses épaules. Elle avait comprit que Jacen puisse lui en vouloir, mais dans la chambre du Conseil, elle avait vu autre chose. Il l'aimait encore. Et elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais se passer de lui. Si le Siège de Mandalore était éprouvant, force était de reconnaître qu'elle attendait toujours avec appréhension le sommeil, espérant être trop épuisée pour rêver de lui.

La togruta savait que les choses seraient différentes après son retour, mais elle devait bien reconnaître que de voir l'homme de sa vie en aimer une autre était un poids difficile à porter. C'est donc sans un mot qu'elle se détourna du groupe et s'éloigna, sans voir que derrière elle, Jacen la regardait partir avec peine.

* * *

 _Kamino, complexe secret :_

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Vador le referma aussitôt tant la lumière blanche de la salle d'opération était aveuglante. Faisant un effort sur lui-même, il se força à les ouvrir à nouveau, et peu à peu il s'habitua à la luminosité ambiante, et promena son regard sur ce qui l'entourait. Il était couché sur une table médicale, dans une pièce totalement blanche à l'architecture élégante, et suffisamment singulière pour être immédiatement reconnue.

Kamino. Il était sur Kamino. Mais pourquoi ?

Il baissa alors le regard sur son propre corps. Il était couvert d'un bandage de bacta sur tout le torse. Ses membres manquants avaient étés remplacés par des prothèses cybernétiques. En une fraction de seconde, tous ses souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire. Mustafar, Jacen, le combat, ses blessures.

La haine s'empara rapidement de lui, et les liens qui le maintenaient ainsi que divers instruments médicaux commencèrent à violemment se tordre, et à voler en éclat. Rapidement la porte s'ouvrit, laissant le passage à deux soldats en armure blanche, comme ceux que Sidious avait à ses côtés lorsqu'il était venu le chercher. Mais leurs blasters furent tordus en un rien de temps, et leur nuque suivit rapidement après.

Un violent éclair le projeta cependant au sol.

– Il suffit Seigneur Vador ! Je ne me suis pas donné tant de mal pour vous sauver afin que vous commenciez une de vos crises ici.

Les paroles de Sidious calmèrent l'apprenti, qui darda ses yeux jaunes sur ceux de son maître. Il avait raison, tout détruire ici ne résoudrait rien. Aussi le jeune Sith essaya maladroitement de s'agenouiller, se promettant d'effacer le sourire moqueur de Palpatine qu'il aperçu du coin de l'œil.

– Voilà qui est mieux. Comme vous l'avez sûrement remarqué, nous sommes sur Kamino, où mes ingénieurs ont faits des merveilles sur vous. Comme vous ne souffriez que de brûlures superficielles, vous pourrez rapidement reprendre du service.

– Merci Maître. Quelle sera notre prochaine action contre les Jedi ?

– Les Jedi nous ont dépossédés de notre armée et de notre territoire, ainsi que je le craignait. Nous allons donc devoir attendre que mes nouveaux sujets nous en fournisse une nouvelle.

– Une nouvelle armée de clones ?

– Plus ou moins, sourit Palpatine. Et celle-ci ne répondra qu'à mes ordres… et aux vôtres, bien-sûr.

Vador ne répondit pas, songeur. Il semblerait que Palpatine avait prévu un échec avec l'armée clone, et qu'une autre soit déjà sur le point d'être terminée.

– Et cette armée…

– En est déjà à un stade avancé, près de cinquante mille unités. Nous serons en mesure d'affronter la République dans quelques années. Mais pour le moment, il nous faudra prendre position dans la Bordure Extérieure, comme l'ont fait les Anciens Seigneurs Sith. Et pour cette tâche, j'aurais besoin de vous, Seigneur Vador, conclu Sidious en enjoignant à son apprenti de se relever.

Après s'être relevé, Vador se tourna vers un miroir qui trônait dans un coin, et il fut pour le moins surprit de ce qu'il y vit. Il avait les cheveux plus courts brûlés par la fournaise de Mustafar, et la peau plus pâle malgré ses brûlures. Ses traits allongés témoignaient de l'épreuve qu'il venait d'endurer. Mais ce qui le surprit le plus, c'était que malgré cette nouvelle coupe de cheveux hasardeuse, ces yeux jaunes et ce visage émacié, ses traits étaient toujours ceux d'Anakin Skywalker. Tremblant de colère, et de dégoût, il pulvérisa le miroir d'un coup de poing, et s'empara de la tenue médicale qui lui était destinée.

Cependant, un étrange sentiment s'empara de lui, comme une douleur épouvantable, mais lointaine, presque inaccessible. Ce sentiment qu'avait Anakin Skywalker quand sa femme souffrait.

* * *

 _Coruscant, hôpital :_

Dans la salle d'accouchement, le travail avait commencé pour Padmé, alors qu'elle avait été admise à l'hôpital à peine une heure auparavant. Dans la salle d'attente se trouvaient Ahsoka et Obi-wan, mais aussi Bail Organa accompagné de C-3PO et de son fidèle acolyte R2-D2. Le petit groupe patientait depuis près d'une heure lorsque le droïde médecin vint les informer.

– Nous l'avons prise en charge rapidement, et si l'accouchement a été un peu difficile, je suis en mesure de vous l'affirmer : ils sont tous les trois hors de danger.

– Tous les trois ? demanda Ahsoka, surprise.

– Elle attendait des jumeaux, expliqua le droïde.

Le petit groupe se regarda avec stupeur quelques instants, incapable de savoir quoi dire, si ce n'est la surprise exprimée à haute voix par C-3PO.

– D'ordinaire, je recommanderait à la sénatrice de se reposer, mais elle a mandé après vous, Maître Kenobi. Veuillez me suivre s'il-vous-plais.

– Très bien, je vous suis.

Après avoir suivit le médecin, Obi-wan pénétra sans bruit dans la chambre où se reposait la sénatrice de Naboo. À ses côtés se trouvaient deux petits lits à bébé, dans lesquelles les enfants d'Anakin se reposaient. Si à première vue ils semblaient ordinaires, Obi-wan ne pouvait que dire le contraire. Ils rayonnaient tous deux dans la Force, et ce, malgré leur jeune âge. Sur les lits étaient écrits leurs prénoms, Luke et Leïa. Le maître Jedi ne put que les regarder avec un sourire bienveillant. Avec l'Ordre Jedi encore debout, ces enfants seront entre de bonnes mains.

– Obi-wan ? demanda Padmé d'une voix faible.

– Je suis là, Padmé, répondit le Jedi en s'approchant de son lit. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

– Fatiguée, et j'ai chaud aussi. Mais je vais bien. Est-ce que… vous avez des nouvelles d'Anakin ?

Anakin. Dark Vador. L'homme que Jacen avait éliminé sur Mustafar. Son ami. Le maître Jedi ne répondit rien, mais son regard peiné n'échappa pas à la sénatrice, dont les larmes commencèrent à couler. Mais il restait sur son visage une certaine détermination qui surprit Obi-wan.

– Il… Il n'est pas mort… Je le sais…

– Comment… Comment le savez-vous ? s'étonna Obi-wan, qui lui ne ressentait plus rien à travers la Force.

– Je le sais… je ne peux l'expliquer…

– Nous en parlerons quand vous serez remise sur pied. Reposez-vous, Padmé.

Sur ses mots, Obi-wan se releva sans un bruit, et quitta la chambre. Malgré sa stupeur, il n'en laissa rien paraître face au petit groupe qui se releva lorsqu'il fut en vue.

– Alors ? s'enquit Ahsoka. Comment va-t-elle ?

– Bien, elle se repose, et les bébés aussi. Ils vont bien.

* * *

 _Coruscant, Temple Jedi :_

Retourné dans sa chambre, Jacen sorti des pans de sa bure le masque de Revan. Il resta assit, le contemplant longuement, avant de se décider à le reposer devant lui. Après un temps d'incertitude, il le reprit en main et sentit à nouveau ce sentiment de pouvoir. Sans hésiter, il le replaça sur son visage, et se focalisa sur ce qu'il voulait. Pendant un temps indéterminable, rien ne se produisit. Mais finalement, Jacen se sentit soudain ailleurs.

* * *

 _La Forge Stellaire :_

– Oh, revoilà Jacen, le Jedi prodigue, s'amusa Revan alors que le jeune chevalier apparu devant lui.

– Le masque… est-il lié au Côté Obscur ? demanda le jeune homme en levant les yeux vers son interlocuteur.

Celui-ci était visiblement différent. Son visage était clairement marqué par le Côté Obscur de la Force, et Jacen remarqua rapidement un nouveau sabre-laser à sa ceinture. Et dans la Force, Revan semblait étouffer toute lumière à proximité. Cette fois, il parlait vraiment à Dark Revan.

Regardant autour de lui, Jacen réalisa qu'ils devaient se trouver dans une gigantesque station spatiale. Sans doute la légendaire Forge Stellaire dont parlait les histoires.

– Oui, répondit le seigneur noir comme si ce n'était rien. Il me rend plus puissant lorsque je me bats, il décuple ma haine et ma puissance. Enfin, notre puissance.

Sous le masque, le jeune Jedi se troubla. Comment Revan savait-il ?

– Allons, tu ne crois quand-même pas que j'ai oublié que mon masque t'avais appelé ? Tu es destiné à le porter, et à l'utiliser comme je l'ai fais. Qui était ton adversaire ?

– Dark Vador, répondit Jacen avec hésitation. Le dernier apprenti de Dark Sidious.

À son regard intéressé, le chevalier comprit que le seigneur Sith se délectait de cette situation. Ce sourire amusé qui ne le quittait pas le rendait plus inquiétant que lorsqu'il se battait contre Mandalore.

– Un ancien ami à toi ? Oh oui… un ami proche, il semblerait.

– C'était mon ami. Il avait besoin d'aide, et je n'ai rien vu…

– Et tu l'as tué ? Oh je te comprends, les amis du Côté Obscur sont de vraies plaies. Quand nous sommes arrivés dans cette gigantesque base, Malak a cru son heure arrivée. Devant son erreur, la mâchoire lui en est tombée.

– Je vois…

– Ne sois pas écœuré, je sais que tu as fais des choses horribles toi aussi.

Jacen ne répondit rien, analysant la structure qui le fascinait plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Une telle merveille mécanique, capable de produire une infinité de vaisseaux…

– Impressionnante n'est-ce pas ? Viens par ici, lui enjoignit-il en se rapprochant d'une grande baie vitrée. Contemple cette merveille d'un autre temps.

Fasciné par la Forge, Jacen en oublia totalement que l'homme juste à côté de lui était maléfique, et retira son masque pour mieux profiter de la vue. Devant lui s'étendait des centaines de croiseurs de combat, d'une taille certes bien inférieure à celle des destroyers modernes, mais dont le nombre suffisait à impressionner.

– C'est impressionnant…

– En effet, répondit Revan. La galaxie me tend les bras. Mais je dois d'abord préparer la République.

– Contre les vrais Sith cachés dans la Bordure Extérieure ?

– Exact. Contrairement à ce que pensent mes contemporains et les générations futures, je ne suis pas un Sith par envie, mais par nécessité.

Jacen répondit par un long silence, scrutant le regard de son interlocuteur. Il réalisa que le Sith disait vrai. Et cette perspective le rassura autant qu'elle l'effraya.

– Comment peut-on devenir mauvais pour faire le bien ?

– Parfois on ne peut sauver les autres qu'en étant en position de force. Et la force est terrible. Au bout du compte, peu importe que l'on me prenne pour le méchant. Si j'arrive à sauver cette galaxie, ça m'est bien égal.

– Je… Je comprends.

– Je sais. Nous sommes pareils toi et moi, Jacen. Nous faisons ce qui doit être fait, quoiqu'il nous en coûte. Parce que si nous ne le faisons pas, personne ne pourra le faire.

– Je sais, répondit tristement le jeune homme.

Revan resta silencieux un instant, admirant les étoiles. Jacen quant à lui ressentait un besoin irrépressible de se confier. Et qui mieux qu'un héros déchu pour le comprendre ?

– Tu peux en parler, je ne te jugerais pas, reprit Revan sans se tourner.

– Grâce à mes actions, j'ai sauvé la République et l'Ordre Jedi. On m'a donné le titre de chevalier Jedi. Et j'en suis très fier, seulement une partie de moi…

– Se sent coupable pour ce que tu as fais, compléta l'ancien Jedi.

– Oui.

Jacen appréciait beaucoup la compagnie de Revan. Avec lui, les choses semblaient si simples. Malgré son statut de seigneur noir des Sith, il restait le Jedi sage et juste qui l'avait aidé. Et savoir que chacun de ses actes étaient motivés par le désir de protéger ce qu'il aimait lui rappelait son propre combat pour la République.

– Ne renie pas cette culpabilité. Embrasses-la pleinement. Des actes terribles, tu en commettras beaucoup d'autres. Acceptes ça, et tu ne reculeras devant rien pour attendre ton but.

* * *

 _Serenno, palais de Dooku :_

Après l'atterrissage, les nouveaux clones de Palpatine avaient sécurisé la zone. Désormais, Serenno appartenait à Sidious, et à son apprenti. Ce dernier se trouvait dans l'armurerie du palais, observant la tenue confectionnée pour lui.

– Basée sur les armure de guerre des anciens seigneurs Sith, Monseigneur, lui expliqua le droïde concepteur. À la fois robuste et légère. Et, pour votre petit problème… j'ai conçu ce casque, j'espère qu'il correspondra à vos attentes. Si ce n'est pas le cas, je me ferai un plaisir de le modifier.

– Ce sera parfait, répondit Vador, les yeux rivés sur les yeux d'un rouge sombre du masque.

L'armure possédait un plastron solide qui rappelait le plastron qu'il arborait au début de la Guerre des Clones. Par-dessus se trouvaient deux large bandes de tissu épais, qui descendaient jusqu'aux mollets. Le reste de la tenue était un semblant de cuir ultra résistant et ignifugée. Les larges bottes et les gants épais lui permettrait de ne pas être trop maladroit avec ses membres cybernétiques. L'ensemble comprenait également une lourde cape aussi noire que la nuit, attachée au plastron par une petite chaînette de duracier.

Mais ce qui retenait l'attention de Vador, c'était surtout l'effrayant masque dont les yeux possédaient une légère teinte rouge. Celui-ci était en deux partie : la partie masque reprenait les traits du visage humain, et possédait un modulateur de voix ainsi qu'un respirateur dont le jeune Sith était curieux d'entendre le bruit, persuadé qu'il répandra la crainte dans toute la galaxie. La seconde partie, le casque, se trouvait être une structure polie qui recouvrait sa nuque et les côtés du cou, lui assurant une protection supplémentaire.

– Ce sera parfait, répéta Vador avec un sourire mauvais.

* * *

 _Coruscant, Centre administratif de la Grande Armée de la République :_

La petite navette du fraîchement dénommé Général Lorek se posa sans encombre dans la baie des navettes du centre administratif de la GAR. Jacen devait en effet y rencontrer celui qui serait son second, le commandant clone connu sous le nom d'Appo, à la tête de la très célèbre 50ème Légion. À peine son vaisseau avait-il atterrit que le jeune Jedi voyait déjà le commandant s'approcher et se mit au garde à vous lorsque le jeune homme s'approcha.

– Général Lorek, Commandant Appo au rapport, Monsieur.

– Repos Commandant. Retirez votre casque.

Visiblement gêné, le clone s'exécuta malgré tout. Il semblait visiblement mal à l'aise, ce qui n'échappa pas au Jedi. Cependant, Jacen remarqua bien vite le pansement de bacta sur la tête du Commandant. Il venait de retirer sa puce de contrôle.

– Un problème, Commandant ?

– Non Général, c'est juste que… vous savez, à propos des derniers événements…

– Que voulez-vous dire ?

Le commandant semblait sur le point de disparaître dans un trou de souris tant le malaise transparaissait dans son regard, qu'il gardait baissé. Mais l'absence de colère de Jacen le poussa à parler.

– Je ne suis pas bête Général, je sais pourquoi nous étions rassemblés, moi et la 501e, près du Temple Jedi. Maintenant que je sais que le chancelier était un traître, il me semble évident qu'il comptait se servir de nous pour vous éliminer, et… je sais que si l'ordre était tombé, nous l'aurions exécuté…

– Et bien, nous avons tous deux de la chance que ce ne soit pas le cas. Et ce n'était pas votre faute, Sidious se servait de vous, de nous tous.

– Alors… vous ne m'en voulez pas ?

– Pourquoi, pour un acte que vous auriez pu commettre ? Ça n'est pas arrivé, donc je ne vois pas de raison de vous le reprocher.

Cette réponse détendit sensiblement Appo, qui se mit à sourire, amenant un sourire de sympathie sur le visage du Général. Après tout, Appo comme tous les clones n'était pas responsable du plan machiavélique de Dark Sidious. Ils n'en étaient que des pions sur l'échiquier galactique qu'était la Guerre des Clones. Et ce plan avait échoué de toute façon, alors pourquoi continuer d'en parler ?

– Je suis heureux que vous ne le preniez pas mal Général. Vous savez, je m'en veux beaucoup.

– Cessez de vous en vouloir Appo, ce n'est pas arrivé, donc vous n'avez pas de remords à avoir.

– Oui Général.

– Cependant… il serait préférable que nous fassions retirer toutes les puces implantées dans nos hommes, juste au cas où…

– C'est déjà en cours Général, Sidious n'aura plus aucun moyen d'atteindre la 501e, je vous le garantis.

Jacen sourit plus largement devant l'initiative de son nouveau second. Ne restait plus qu'à étendre l'opération à la totalité des effectifs de la GAR, et la République serait hors de danger d'une rébellion clone. Quand il en avait parlé plus tôt avec Obi-wan, ce dernier lui avait répondu que les Jedi, appuyés par le Sénat, avaient déjà prévu des actions à l'encontre des kaminiens responsables, et les procès étaient déjà en cours au tribunal de la capitale.

– Très bonne initiative, Commandant. Bien, il est temps pour moi de faire connaissance avec mes nouvelles troupes.

– Je crois savoir que vous connaissez déjà la Compagnie Torrent.

– Exact, l'ancienne compagnie du capitaine Rex. Je croyais qu'ils étaient tous partis avec Ahsoka… le Général Tano ?

– Certains sont restés dans la 501e, expliqua le clone.

– Bien, ce sera un plaisir de les retrouver.

* * *

 _Serenno, Palais du comte Dooku :_

Mandé par son maître, Vador se rendit sans attendre dans la salle du trône d'un pas rapide. Son armure n'étant pas terminée, il devait pour l'instant se contenter d'une bure noire de qualité récupérée dans les armoiries du défunt comte. Machinalement, il porta sa main à sa ceinture, ne ressentant pas le poids habituel de son sabre. Mais sa main se crispa alors qu'il se rappelait l'avoir perdu sur la planète de lave. Certes Dooku possédait une sympathique collection de sabres, mais Sidious lui avait expressément interdit d'en porter un. Le vieil homme comptait sur cette leçon pour que Vador apprenne à mériter son arme, et il lui faudrait donc tuer un Jedi pour le déposséder de son arme. Un plan intéressant pour le maître, mais au combien frustrant pour l'apprenti.

Finalement il arriva devant la salle du trône où siégeait Sidious, et il s'agenouilla (avec moins de maladresse cette fois) en bas des quelques marches menant au siège de Sidious.

– Quels sont vos ordres, mon Maître ?

– J'ai longuement réfléchi, Seigneur Vador, retenti la voix glaciale du seigneur noir. Il semblerait qu'au vu de votre était physique, vous ne ferez pas le poids contre la totalité de l'Ordre Jedi.

Le poing de Vador se crispa de nouveau. Sidious doutait de ses compétences, à nouveau. Et il allait encore le ridiculiser. Une fois encore.

– C'est pourquoi je pense que vous aurez besoin d'aide dans votre tâche de débarrasser la galaxie de ce fléau.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, et Vador eut la surprise de découvrir que la nouvelle venue n'était autre que Barriss Offee qui, malgré sa surprise de découvrir l'identité de Vador, s'agenouilla à ses côtés face à leur maître. Celui-ci fit un sourire mauvais e déchiffrant leurs réactions.

– Bien, je crois savoir que vous vous connaissez bien. Seigneur Vador, je vous présente notre première candidate pour le projet Inquisition. Cet ordre spécial sera directement sous vos ordres, à vous d'en préparer correctement ses futurs membres.

– Je ferais selon vos désirs, Maître.

– Parfait. Suivez-mois, tous les deux, ordonna Sidious en se levant.

Tous trois suivirent un dédale de salles et de couloirs pour finalement se trouver dans une salle circulaire, où étaient suspendus plusieurs dizaines blocs de carbonite. Dans chacun des blocs se trouvaient des individus. Et Vador le sentit tout de suite en reconnaissant certains des visages : il s'agissait des divers agents obscurs de Dooku qu'il utilisait durant la guerre.

– Ils sont ici depuis plus d'un an maintenant, exposa Sidious. Ils devenaient de plus en plus puissants, j'avais donc ordonné à notre cher comte de se débarrasser d'eux. Une chance qu'il ne l'ait pas fait comme je le souhaitais.

– Ce sont tous des Jedi noirs ? demanda Barriss, émerveillée.

– Tous. Nous avons désormais suffisamment de candidats pour le projet Inquisition, et plus encore.

– Plus ? Que voulez-vous dire ?

Vador fronça les sourcils. Son maître ne lui disait pas tout, c'était évident. Ce dernier le regarda avec un sourire en coin.

– Avez-vous entendu parlé du Conseil Noir, Seigneur Vador ?

* * *

 **Et voilà, fin de chapitre! Encore désolé du temps qu'il a mit à arriver, le prochain ne mettra pas trois mois à sortir, promis!**

 **En attendant vous pouvez vous demander ce que la suite réserve à nos héros, qui ne sont pas aux bout de leur peine...**

 **Si ce chapitre vous a plus, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire, je les lis tous et j'y réponds avec plaisir. Et même si ce n'est pas positif, c'est toujours intéressant et encourageant d'avoir vos avis!**

 **Sur ce, je vous remercie pour m'avoir lu, et à la prochaine!**


End file.
